Another Chance
by BlackSparrow06
Summary: Time is always running out… When Sarah goes back to the Labyrinth, she never thought she’d be fighting alongside the Goblin King. Now they have a puzzle to solve… Before the Mutation takes hold completely.
1. Not Alone

A.N. Why hello all! First Labyrinth fanfic, after being home ill all day an idea suddenly popped into my head and I just had to write it. This is going to be chapter by chapter so I apologize if at some point I get distracted for a few days. Don't worry, these author notes are not going to be at the start of every chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own them! If I did, then the world would be that touch more sleezy.

* * *

**Another Chance.**

With a heavy sigh Sarah Williams returned her eyes to the essay before her; re-reading her notes from the previous day and making a feeble attempt at remembering the crucial information. It wasn't going well. So far she had sketched a crazy pattern all the way down the margin, now committing herself to colouring it all in.

She was never one for studying; on many occasions just using the word as an excuse to be alone and quiet in her room. She pushed a strand of hair from her eyes, allowing her mind to wander as it usually did as she stared out of the window. The hushed silence pressed on as many students carried on writing, though most were scribbling notes to their friends and using the time to flirt in hushed tones.

Rhiannon sat beside her doodling as well, though with a glance Sarah realised that it was more like an explosion of ink on her paper. The two girls were silently counting down the last 10 minutes of their study period, the long and exasperating day growing ever nearer to the close as everyone's minds turned to their evenings.

The girls shared a glance as Rhiannon once again chanced a glance at Sarah's watch, their eyes meeting as her friend rolled her eyes and huffed good-heartedly. It was always the last lesson of the day that was the most trying, both of them eager to leave even as the minutes turned to hours.

Over the years the two girls had grown to be close, both staying by each other side through the later years of high school and through to college. Looking to her left now she watched Rhiannon play lazily with a strand of blonde hair, eyes drifting around the room before settling back on the time. They both packed away their papers before leaning back in their chairs, Sarah watching Rhiannon sneak another look at the boy a few seats away as she gave a knowing smile.

* * *

"… Because I missed the last one, didn't I?" Rhiannon asked beside her, receiving no answer but Sarah had learnt over the years to just allow a rant like this to carry on until she was content. The present rant: Johnny from class. Sarah wasn't altogether sure - at some point she had lost the conversation completely - but it was something about a birthday party that Rhiannon just had to go to. Life or death… Apparently.

She allowed the excited words to wash over her in a blur as they walked through the park, over to a bench that they sat on every day after school without even thinking about their actions. Sarah recalled with startling detail the way the park hadn't changed since her childhood. Now 19, she could look back to her memories of performing plays to Merlin and playing childish games with nothing but her imagination.

The whole place brought a sense of calm into her body; making a faint smile grace her lips as they both say on the bench, watching the odd figures who wandered and listening to the birds in the nearby woods. Even Rhiannon had stopped her rant, turning her face from left to right as she took in the familiar surroundings.

With a much calmer voice, Rhiannon shifted in her seat to look at Sarah. Only speaking when she had her full attention. "So, are you coming?" she asked, before rolling her eyes at Sarah's obvious confusion. "To the party!"

After a second of panic she shook her head quickly, already recognising the determined look in her friend's eyes as a bad sign. "When is it?" she sighed, thinking desperately for a way out. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy the company of her classmates, it was just the thought of going to a party and having to quell the disappointment that came afterwards. She couldn't explain where the feeling came from - or even why - yet it was always there, after every party… The feeling that there should have been something more.

"Thursday," Two days away, she realised quickly and let out a silent sigh as she realised Rhiannon wouldn't have much time to persuade her into going. "Johnny's house as you obviously weren't listening," she glared mockingly. "His parents are away so he's having his birthday party then, even though it's not for another week, but by then…" Rhiannon carried on talking even though Sarah was obviously not listening, talking amiably about the guy she quite obviously had a thing for.

Sarah had a faint smile at the expression on her friend's face, the only way to describe it would have to be complete infatuation. She admired the girl for being so caught up in a moment; something Sarah could only manage when reading a novel or watching a movie, something she could never achieve when thinking of someone in her own class.

When she tuned back into the conversation, she realised Rhiannon was winding down from her gush of how lovely Johnny really was. Sarah chose the moment to speak, appearing to her friend as if she had really been listening. "I can't," Rhiannon turned accusing eyes upon her before she continued. "I have to baby-sit," she tried to sound annoyed, yet she was filled with relief at the thought of escaping another social gathering.

"Oh." Rhiannon kept on gazing at her, expecting her to crack and admit to some form of a lie.

"You should go though, I mean," she paused dramatically, giving Rhiannon a coy look "You might be missed by a certain someone!" she finished with a giggle as the other tried to hide a uncomfortable smile, both of them finally laughing as the moment passed.

Sarah once again listened to Rhiannon gushing about the boy, all the while nodding and smiling at her friends obvious nerves to the party. She was only part listening although she could still follow the general conversation with a few well placed nods and sounds of agreement. She allowed her mind to wander to the now darkening park, watching the birds flutter through the treetops in short bursts before glancing at the lake before her.

It was so peaceful that the sudden flutter of white from the treetops caused her to whip her gaze back to the woods, watching the larger bird glide over for a few seconds towards them before vanishing once more into the foliage. It was a pure white, standing out so brilliantly against the green as it swept majestically out of sight.

With a racing heart she realised Rhiannon was saying something to her, a hand upon her shoulder as she gave her a light nudge.

"Sarah?" she carried on when Sarah turned to meet her gaze. "What, what is it?" she sent a quizzical eye in the same direction as Sarah, scanning the horizon for anything out of place before looking back to her friend.

"Did," she spoke quietly, hating the shake that was easily heard in her voice. "Did you see that?" Rhiannon just frowned. "The owl?"

"Sarah," she said slowly, the teasing smile just sliding into place. "You're so shook up," she paused briefly, as if contemplating her words. "Over an owl?" Silence for a few seconds before she laughed, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze as she relaxed a little.

Sarah felt no better, if a little foolish, as she turned her attention back to the woods and tried to shake the shiver that ran down her back. She was being stupid, there were plenty of owls in the world… It meant nothing. "But, did you see it?" she nearly whispered, trying her best to ignore her friends amused grin. Maybe there hadn't been an owl anyway, maybe she had let her mind drift.

"Sarah, I wasn't looking!" she giggled. "And anyway, it's an owl, it's getting dark. Owls do tend to fly about when it's getting dark, it's what they do!" she explained as if Sarah was a child, widening her eyes a little as they both stood and collected their bags.

They walked off in silence, Rhiannon oblivious to Sarah's sly gaze on the woods as they walked back to the path and onto the street. After a few moments they parted company, Rhiannon walking in the opposite direction, her house being two blocks away as Sarah started up the road. She tried not to think of the chills that ran through her body; the urge to look over her shoulder and maybe even the sky that she had to fight. The way in which she was sure that somewhere, someone was watching.

With her front door finally swinging open, she threw her key in her bag and stepped through hurriedly. She felt a great relief wash through her as the door clicked shut and the familiar sounds of Toby's television program sounded from the living room. It was normalcy returned, yet it made her positively itch with boredom.

Walking past the living room door she spotted Toby on the floor, watching with wide eyes as the brightly coloured cartoon before him played out. He didn't look up as she passed, too absorbed in his program. She missed the 4 year olds gaze that turned to the window, the flutter of white feathers and the ghostly smile that played over the young boys face before he returned to the program.


	2. Haunted

She played with the quilted material below her fingers and listened to the hushed curses from behind Rhiannon's open wardrobe door, the odd dress or top flying out to land unceremoniously in the already large pile. She allowed a soft smile to form before glancing at the item, soon followed by another two before the girl emerged looking flustered.

It was the day of the party and as usual her friend was in a flap; criticising her wardrobe to within an inch of it's life only hours before the main event. Sarah was well versed in this certain ritual, it occurred at every party or event yet still made her smile inwardly at the commotion.

They always did the same; after school Sarah would go to Rhiannon's house, the whole time the girl talking about what outfit she had in mind, Rhiannon would then try it on, call it hideous before ransacking her wardrobe. Sarah would then calm her down and hopefully find something they could both agree on, before once again refusing to join her for the sixtieth time.

Sarah snapped back to the present as Rhiannon gave a frustrated growl and sat heavily on the bed beside her, looking at her with pleading eyes as she laughed lightly and went to the pile that now dominated her room. She sorted through the clothes, throwing aside certain items until she finally held up an assortment of clothing that could please her friend.

"Oh Sarah," Rhiannon nearly gushed as she gathered the items in her hands, turning grateful eyes to her friend as she made her way to her door. "You are a lifesaver!" she gave a nervous grin before trying to turn the door knob with her hands full, allowing Sarah to do the honours before jogging to the bathroom down the hall.

Sarah sat back on the bed and waited, hearing the distant sound of the bathroom door shutting. She glanced at the clock and realised in a detached way that she would have to start making her way home in another ten minutes, giving her dad and Karen the night out.

She resisted the urge to look out of the window as something flew across the stream of light from the Winter sun, reprimanding herself silently for being so pathetic. Ever since the evening in the park two days ago, she had been jumpy at the first noise and unwilling to raise her eyes to the sky… Just in case. The nights had been worse, hearing a loud hooting from outside her bedroom window. She had quickly bolted from her bed and whipped her curtains shut, feeling more stupid by the minute.

Yet she was sure something was awry; something she couldn't quite place as she surveyed her friend's room. Over the past few days she had felt uneasy, maybe from the incident in the park, but somehow that just seemed to be the beginning. The sense that someone was watching her that would come just as suddenly as it would go, the feeling that something was just waiting to happen; sizzling under the tipping point.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Rhiannon strolled into the room, obviously pleased with the outfit as she turned before her eyes and grinned in a dazzling manner. She tried not to let her thoughts of a moment ago bother her further as she grinned at her friend, giving an approving eye to the tight jeans and band t-shirt with the studded belt thrown haphazardly over her hips.

"I think it's understated!" Rhiannon said whilst examining herself in her mirror, meeting Sarah's eyes in the reflection. "Like, I look good but I haven't had to try, don't you think?"

"Oh yes," Sarah stood, walking to stand behind her as she gave a mock thoughtful glance to the outfit. "No one would ever guess you had a small meltdown just moments ago!" she murmured with a smirk, watching Rhiannon's reflection as she glanced at the war zone that was now her room.

"Exactly," she muttered dryly. Both girls sharing a smirk before Rhiannon began to fiddle with her hair, teasing a strand away from her eyes as she looked once more to Sarah. The look she received told her they were onto the 'persuading her to come' stage of their system. "Do you really have to baby-sit?" No answer. "I mean, just this once can't you turn them down?" she whined, imploring Sarah with sad eyes that fooled no-one.

She laughed before grabbing her coat from the bed, putting it on with a smile to her friend. "I already agreed, and anyway, I'd rather not." she finished in a voice that left no room for argument, pulling her hair free from her collar and tutting slightly at the frizz.

* * *

She walked briskly; something she would blame on the cold and the fact that she had left Rhiannon's a bit too late, though she knew it had nothing to do with either. It was the familiar feeling of being watched that made her quicken her pace, the feeling that someone was silently observing and most probably following.

Someone she didn't even want to think about.

She started to relay the roads in her mind, crossing off the landmarks until she reached her destination. Passing the old swing that had been vandalised and now was nothing more than hanging chains that swayed in the breeze, passed the telephone box on the corner of her road with the paint peeling slowly through the years and finally passed the familiar houses that she had grown up around.

She ignored the treetops with a passion as she nearly jogged up her path, key already in hand as she fumbled with the lock with frozen fingers. Somewhere in the back of her mind she vowed to take gloves next time, though when the key finally turned in the lock she nearly threw herself upon the door and into the warmth.

Stamping her feet in the hall, she looked up in time to see Karen walking down the stairs towards her; already in her coat and followed shortly by her father. The woman gave her a small smile as she watched Sarah rub her hands for warmth, her father taking her coat from her and hanging it on the banister.

The two of them began to leave as Karen gave her usual list of emergency numbers on the fridge, followed by what time to put Toby to sleep and the usual garbage that Sarah nodded through each time they left her to look after Toby.

When the familiar sound of the car pulling away from the house had died, she finally caught sight of her brother who came pelting into the room and grabbed the remote control from the coffee table. Holding it in his hand like he had just found the Holy Grail, Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the little boys cheer. He had grown so attached to his cartoons, watching them on video from morning to night that Sarah knew everyone of them off by heart.

With a resigned sigh she turned the telly on, allowing Toby to scamper onto the sofa and seat himself comfortably before pushing the video in. He looked at the remote for a few moments, confusion evident on his face before turning his gaze up to Sarah again. "Which one?" he asked, holding the remote out to her as she sat down beside him.

With the colours now radiating from the telly, Sarah allowed the small boy to become transfixed by it as he leaned into her arm a little. She usually liked to watch him during these moments; the way he would smile without realising it at the program, biting on his bottom lip as the colours reflected in his eyes.

Maybe he wasn't such a brat anymore.

* * *

After an hour of watching with Toby, Sarah had to leave the room before her brain completely turned to glue in her head. She couldn't stand another moment of it and the bright colours were giving her a headache, though she left Toby with a glass of milk and some cookies and the boy was probably as happy as Larry.

After a brief visit to her room she walked into the quiet kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea, putting her book down before her as she blew on the contents and found her page before reading. The silence that cleared her mind a welcome relief from the noises she could hear faintly from the living room, a glance to the clock and she realised that half an hour more and Toby would have to go to bed.

She sat with her back to the window and couldn't help but feel foolish when she realised she had done it intentionally. She tried not to think about it as she took a sip from her cup, letting her mind become completely absorbed in her novel for the time being.

Within ten minutes Toby rocketed into the room, a happy yelp of "Shows finished!" as an explanation before he scraped a chair over to Sarah's and climbed on top. He looked at the pages of the book before dismissing them quickly, giving Sarah something to smile about as he carried on searching the room for something to do.

"Bored," he sighed heavily, something in his voice always causing Sarah to smile. He seemed so full of energy and eager to do something - anything! - to fill up the twenty minutes before bed. Sarah laid her book down, realising that when Toby was around it was impossible to ignore him.

"What did you do today?" she asked sweetly, knowing full well that Toby would talk with such detail that his mind would be thrown from the boredom. As she suspected, his face lit up before he looked up at her, somehow Sarah knew he was trying to organise his day in his mind.

"Well, mummy woke me up, then we ate some stuff,"

"Some stuff?" Sarah interrupted, laughing softly through her question.

"Yeah, like toast and stuff," he said like it was obvious what 'stuff' he meant. "Then I got dressed and mummy took me to the park with Merlin, but the swing was broken so we went to the other park instead," he took a second to breathe. "Then I came home and we gave Merlin some water and mummy made some food and I watched telly, then I drew a picture!"

"What of?" she asked in a fake excited voice, widening her eyes to her brothers story.

"Me and you and man!" he said, jumping down from the chair quickly as Sarah's face froze mid-smile. "Look, look, I'll show you!"

_Man?_

She followed him into the living room with a sinking feeling, the early signs of fear beating against her ribcage like a caged animal. She had no reason to panic, then why was she shaking so?

"What man, Toby?" she asked calmly, thankfully her voice remained even. Toby ran up to her with a piece of paper in his hands, thrusting it up at Sarah as she took it gingerly and looked at the scribbles. She let out a breath she wasn't aware of holding upon gazing at the picture, the main feature being three badly drawn stick figures with large heads and the sun behind them. "It's really good Toby!" she said excitedly, smiling down at him before dropping to her knees lightly before him.

She let him take the picture more into his hand as he pointed to the first figure, "That's you, that's me," he pointed to the figure beside 'her', though Sarah had to fight the smirk as they both looked exactly the same. His finger rested on the third shape, where he beamed at her briefly. "And that's man!"

She looked at the image carefully, trying to take it all lightly as she carried on smiling at her brother. "So," she startled easily, the smile never falling even as she felt her nerves creep up once more. "Whose man?"

Toby turned to her with confused eyes, his brow furrowed as he tried to think the question over. "He's man, I know him," he said lightly, turning back to the drawing. "You do too,"

She tried not to jump, she really did yet she still failed so terribly.

"I do?" she said lightly, trying to think of another question that could possibly solve the mystery as Toby nodded his head vigorously.

"He knows you." She froze, wide eyes turning to her brother who only looked amused.

"What?"

"He asked 'bout you," he continued before placing the drawing onto the coffee table and walking towards to door, obviously tired as he made his way to the stairs. Sarah followed him with legs that felt like jelly and lead at the same time, rigid and weak. "Said you're name," he muttered with a yawn, Sarah only three steps behind him, ready should he fall back on legs that were too short to really tackle stairs.

"Toby," she said following him to his door, entering the room and helping him into bed in a dream like state. "Who is he? How do I know him?" she asked desperately, trying not to panic as Toby yawned widely and shuffled slightly in his bed.

"He told me about the book," he murmured sleepily, rubbing a small fist over his eyes and looking up at her with a blurry gaze.

"What book?!" she nearly screeched, her voice an octave higher than usual as Toby paid no attention to her distress. Rubbing his hand over his eyes once more before snuggling down into the covers.

"His book."

* * *

Sarah ran to the back door, making sure it was locked before checking the kitchen windows and scanning the room for anything out of place. She had left Toby to sleep in a panicked state, rushing down the stairs with her heart in her throat as she bolted to the front door and double checked the lock.

She jogged into the hallway and looked unseeingly at the door, a hand resting upon the banister as she tried to calm down. Somewhere along the way, somehow, Toby had to have made it all up. She took deep breaths and silently pleaded with the Gods that Toby had just made it up, but deep down, she knew he hadn't.

The Book.

The Labyrinth.

The book that now laid upon her shelf, covered by another stack of books and out of her minds eye. She made her way slowly up the stairs; listening for any creaks throughout the house that sounded suspicious and trying to block out the noise of her blood singing in her ears. Even walking through the corridor to her room felt like a mile's walk, yet ended too abruptly as she rested her palm against the cool brass on her door knob.

She stepped slowly into the room, watching from the doorway with wide eyes in the darkness as she flipped on the light switch and stayed rooted to the spot. She let go of the door knob with a clammy hand and looked to the stack of books to her left, trying to visualize the little red leather bound book below it all.

She slowly walked to the shelf, removing the first 3 books from the top and setting them aside. With her heart pounding in her chest she lifted the last two to catch a glimpse to the red below. A owl hooted… _The Owl_ as she slammed the books down upon the red leather once again, almost tripping in her haste to close her curtains.


	3. The Reunion

Sarah awoke to the sounds of Karen chasing Toby down the hall; the little boy squealing as he passed her door and waking the girl from her slumber. She looked around and found nothing but her blanket staring back, thrown over her head with an orange glow from the sun. She felt stuffy yet did not remove her head, instead trying to remember the events of last night.

_Toby._

She had ran to her room, throwing herself under the covers and refusing to come out. At some point in the night she heard Karen and her father come in, both of them checking on Toby and herself before returning to bed. Yet she stayed under the covers, not daring to move in case it somehow triggered an undesirable effect.

"Sarah!" Karen called loudly from the other side of the door, pausing briefly. "You'll be late!" At the last words, Sarah remembered she had school, the memory of last night eradicating all thoughts of her normal life. With a feeling of dread she threw her covers off, settling her eyes on the window with it's still pulled curtains.

She climbed out with stiff limbs - after curling up in such an awkward position for so long she felt her joints complain to the movement - as she walked to the window, ignoring the foreboding feeling she opened the curtains and squinted at the harsh light.

No owl.

Of course there was no owl. It was morning, yet she couldn't quash the feeling that this particular owl wouldn't care much for convention. Even as she started pulling clothes from her drawer, she had to fight the urge to keep turning to the window… Just to be sure.

* * *

With a slice of toast in hand, Sarah jogged away from the house as she threw her bag over her shoulder. She wouldn't be late, but it was going to be close. The roads were deserted as she made her way to school, the sounds of her own breathing being the only noise as she marched onwards. This was ridiculous; she was looking to the pavement as the wind rustled the trees, usually the sound calmed her yet today it just made her walk that little bit faster.

The sudden hoot from the trees beside her caused her to gasp loudly and stop her walk abruptly, staring to the offending sound and searching the trees with a desperate hope to see absolutely nothing. She looked for a full minute, seeing nothing owl-shaped and hearing nothing more.

Yet she couldn't walk on. The hoot had sounded to clear to have been natural, as if someone had shut off every other sense in her body just to focus on that one noise. Her eyes scanned the trees again before she walked on, calming her breathing with no help from her racing heart.

Someone was toying with her.

She tried not to think of the cruel laugh that seemed to dance through her mind, it was just an overactive imagination that was being stressed to the extreme. She needed to stop being so foolish and get a grip; what had happened had happened, it was a part of her past that needed to be forgotten… As the past usually was, yet she remembered every aspect even 4 years on.

* * *

She walked quietly with Rhiannon, the silence relaxing her after a day that strained so terribly on her mind. Her friend seemed to guess this as they walked on quietly, keeping the usual tirade of conversation to a minimum. Instead they walked on until Sarah remembered the party with a jolt, why was it that the events of days ago seemed like a lifetime? "Oh, the party!" she turned apologetic eyes on her friend, the girl just rolled her eyes with a smile. "I forgot, how did it go?"

"Well, it was a disaster," she began, face showing no emotion as Sarah turned to look to her friend with a confused expression. "In parts," she finished and grinned, the other already turning away with a ghostly smile.

"Do explain."

The two laughed and gossiped along the road, both talking in hushed voices even though the park was empty. Even once they sat on their familiar bench and turned to each other, their conversation never wavered as Rhiannon carried on with gleeful eyes. The party had been a disaster until the last hour, where Rhiannon had finally secured Johnny's attention long enough to exchange numbers.

Sarah was so wrapped up in the conversation she didn't look to the woodland once, ignoring the occasional bristle of movement from within and even the flapping of wings that went passed a few times. They were all background noises as she allowed her friend to happily retell her story, feeling the spark of happiness inside just by watching the girl.

When they both fell silent Sarah realised Rhiannon was still wearing the smallest of smiles, whereas the eerie feeling of being watched returned with a sudden jolt. She turned quickly towards the trees, seeing no sign of movement or even the briefest flicker of white feathers.

Maybe she was crazy.

"Sarah?" Rhiannon asked softly, causing the girl to turn swiftly back to her friend. "Is something wrong?" her eyes held concern, causing Sarah to look confused. "Well, all of today you've been on your own little planet. All through History," she paused, a little smile fluttering onto her lips. "You were staring out of the window, you usually love that lesson."She did no more than shrug, feeling the gaze of some unknown being in the woods on her back as she did so. She couldn't answer, not that she didn't want to, but because she didn't know the answer herself. Was something wrong? Was all of this her imagination? With the thought of last night with Toby, she had to dismiss this question as foolish.

Something was going on, yet she wasn't willing to except her first theory.

"I'm fine," she murmured, not quite meeting the other's questioning gaze as she did so.

* * *

Upon returning home Sarah had quickly stashed the pile of books in her bedroom within her closet, looking away as to not catch sight of the still vibrant red leather and the golden lettering from the bottom of the pile. With a heavy sigh she had leant against the closed door, feeling a little better at such a small gesture. She didn't have much time to consider exactly why as Toby came pelting into the room, the crumbs of a cookie still clinging to his shirt and face as they both walked out of the room and back downstairs.

She tried to think no more of the book, allowing her mind to concentrate on keeping her brother amused as they sat on the living room floor against the couch and began flicking through the TV channels. After only a few moments with no success, Toby had begun huffing quietly by her side. She smiled, trying not to turn to her brother as Toby continued.

"Sarah!" she turned. "Let's put on video!" he said without explaining which one; it was obvious which, the same one they had been playing for the past few days.

"Toby, please," she pleaded, unable to stop the tired smile. "Let's watch something else, you've seen it enough now!" Even whilst she was speaking, she knew it was useless. She continued to flick through the channels without looking at the screen, the colours playing around the room as she watched her brother's gaze flicker between her and the screen.

After a few seconds he smiled at the telly, telling her to stop as he did so and she quickly obliged. Turning to the screen herself, she bit painfully on her tongue as the image of a barn owl flew from a treetop. Toby seemed ignorant to her shock as he carried on watching silently, allowing Sarah to glance from him to the screen a few times.

"Why do you want to watch this? It's an animal documentary," he didn't respond, "They're boring Toby, how about we put that video on?" He stayed silent for a few seconds more - the screen showing no owl but a bird she didn't recognise, the commentary continuing - until Sarah stood and pushed the video in, forgetting all about the documentary as he instead leant back into a more comfortable position.

Sarah quietly watched the same scenes unfold before her eyes, hearing the beginnings of a late dinner being prepared and trying not to think too much about anything in particular. She didn't see the characters on screen, instead she watched flashes of colour blindly as her eyes watched unseeingly.

It seemed like things were getting more dangerous by the day; she thought back fondly to a week before when her biggest worry had been her Maths homework being a day late, now she was worrying about owls, a possible stalker and an innocent red book that was more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

She returned to her room after dinner, enjoying the quiet and yet fearing it in equal measure. She fought the urge to close her curtains as soon as she entered the room, though she didn't study the trees outside as she stood staring at her closed closet door.

She glanced back to her vanity table where a little red book stared back, innocently lying with the letters glittering in the light. She had definitely put it in the closet, she remember grabbing blindly for the bottom of the pile before throwing them all into her closet, checking the side as she left the room.

Someone had put it there.

It was a book, nothing more. It couldn't harm her, it was mere words bound by leather that told a fairy tale… A fairy tale she knew better than any, a fairy tale she had read and lived four years back. Though the book could do no damage; it was the words inside that could bring her world down, the fatal words that needed to be spoken for an effect.

It was just a book… But not everything is at it seems, she thought darkly.

Slowly she stepped towards the book, watching it wearily like it was a monstrous creature that would attack at any given moment. Reaching forward she allowed her hand to skim the cover, over the gold letters that still laid intact after all those years.

With a brief moment of panic she took her hand back and glared out of the window, expecting to see two mismatched eyes staring back at her… An amused yet cold grin, even. She saw nothing but the fading light of the evening, the empty trees in the darkness that swayed in a gentle breeze.

She grabbed the book a little too harshly as she made her body co-operate with her brain, walking shakily back to her bed and allowing the book to lie upon her legs. She remembered so many afternoons in the park; running with Merlin, acting for no-one but herself and loving every minute of it. She missed doing that slightly, though she tried to dismiss the thought as childish.

Sarah opened the book with shaking hands and allowed the old yellowing pages to slip through her fingers, finally settling on a page before flicking it the other way. She wasn't sure that reading the words within - even in her head - was such a good idea, if anything she should have thrown it back into the closet the first chance she got.

Yet she couldn't, not now she had actually caught sight of it again.

She flicked to the last pages, reading the immortal words that she had found so hard to remember so many years back. She felt no solace at remembering now; she was sure never to forget the line until the day she died.

It was just a book, she repeated to herself firmly. Yawning widely she set the book on her bedside table and crossed to her window, shutting the curtains quickly and changing into her night shirt and pants. She didn't chance a second glance at the book, feeling a little at ease now that sleep was clawing blindly at her. She rolled onto her side facing the nearest wall, closing her eyes and allowing her mind to wander.

* * *

Something was moving.

Something small and quick, shuffling across her wooden floor before a whisper like the wind floated to her ears. She had woken moments before and now she stared wide eyed at the wall, shock making her stay still as she tried to clear her mind of the sleep that remained.

_Goblins!_ Her mind screamed instantly.

When she had just convinced herself that the noise had been her mind playing tricks, it happened again and seemed louder than before… Closer, even. The sound of light tapping against the wooden floor, the lightest of movements amplified in Sarah's mind as she felt her heart race.

The room smelt of thunder; no, it smelt like the moment after a storm, the calm that followed where everything seemed too placid to be normal. Light and indefinable, she felt it was more of a sense than a smell. She bit her bottom lip lightly, preparing herself to forcing her eyes upon the movements.

With a deep breath, she turned…

And for a full second all she could see was darkness; the footsteps dying completely as she looked desperately into the black. A light - her bedside light, she realised - flicked on to reveal two colours; golden brown and icy blue staring back.

She jumped back and made to scream, her mouth covered instantly. Though the man had made no movement, it was as if a hand had clamped down onto her mouth. She tried to at least produce a muffled scream from behind the invisible force, yet she couldn't even hear a whimper.

He stayed seated on the edge of her bed, face impassive and gaze unmoving as her mind screamed nonsense in it's panic. This wasn't happening; she was still asleep, having a nightmare that seemed so real it was surreal. She noticed in her peripheral vision a small shape shift into the shadows, the final noise leaving the room in a hushed silence.

From some crazy part of her mind, Sarah realised the strands of blonde that fell over his brow. With no expression showing he continued staring, until a cold smirk bloomed onto his face suddenly.

"Sarah."


	4. Welcome Home

A.N. I know I said I wouldn't do any more author's notes, though I couldn't resist just giving you all a big thank you for such wonderful reviews. It's really helped me get this chapter out that bit quicker, so thanks times a million.

* * *

**Welcome Home.**

There wasn't enough air.

She was dizzy and nauseous, held completely in place with nothing more than eye contact as the walls seemed to move in on her. This wasn't happening; she was asleep, having a nightmare. She knew better, yet the same mantra ran through her head over and over again.

_It's not real, I'm asleep, it's not real…_

He smirked at her coldly, one hand braced against her bed to support his seated posture before he seemed to scan her face carelessly. She turned her gaze to his usual attire; grey tights, white's poet's shirt and wild hair that had the tiniest shimmer of glitter embedded within it. He hadn't aged at all, yet something seemed extremely different about him.

She had jumped back as soon as her heart had unfroze, shrinking into her headboard and trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

Every now and again she caught the light sound of Goblin feet - she couldn't deny it any longer - before a shadow would catch the corner of her eye. She had given up looking at them now, knowing she never caught sight of anything more than a flutter of movement.

_It's not real, I'm asleep, It's not real…_

She realised with a start she was breathing very heavily, her lungs seeming to close up even as she took larger and larger breaths. She couldn't look away from the mix of dark gold and electric blue before her, try as she might to say something before she froze.

He was smirking more and more as her distressed peaked; criticising her with his gaze before pursing his lips, brow furrowed as if considering something. His gaze moved to her beside table, to the little red book that laid mere inches from his grasp.

If anything, his smirk grew yet his frown seemed to remain firmly in place.

"Really Sarah," he said in a clipped yet amused voice, studying her through blonde strands of hair. "Have you nothing to say?" he kept his voice harsh yet she caught the flash of amusement in his eyes, quickly replaced by indifference.

She was confused to say the least.

"Wh- what," she took a deep breath, hating the shake that rattled her voice. "What do you expect me to say?" her voice a little bit sharper, a little bolder and she felt her heart relax just a notch. He stayed silent for a long moment, studying her face continuously.

"It's been too long Sarah," he muttered softly, eyes still scanning her features. "Haven't you felt it?"

"Felt what?" she whispered, though even she didn't know why. The atmosphere had taken a dramatic turn, leaving her feeling even more uncertain and nervous. His last statement still rang in her ears, panicking her even more at the tone in his voice; menacing and yet the same voice he had used so many times before.

He seemed annoyed again, the muscle in his jaw working a few times before he breathed audibly through his nose. "I thought you intelligent enough to figure it out for yourself, at least partly," he studied her further, coldly this time as she tried not to lower her gaze from his. "Time has passed, too much time," he said quietly, Sarah tried to look away before failing. "It's time to return home."She stared dumbly at him for what seemed like forever, receiving nothing in return but the same level of indifference as before. He couldn't be serious; from his cryptic words she could only guess one thing, that he was taking her back to the Labyrinth.

"I didn't call you," she whispered, tugging her cover higher though it stopped short where Jareth sat upon it.

"That rule no longer applies to you," he paused as her eyes widened, his cold mask never slipping.

"Why?" she noted the panic in her own voice, feeling a wave of drowsiness crash into her suddenly as her eyelids dropped. He didn't seem surprised as she slumped a little bit, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Because this choice is not ours to make," his tone softened considerably as her eyes refused to open yet she was still conscious. A gloved hand moved her hair away from her face softly, stroking it back before she felt the weight leave her bed. "I will return tomorrow, you will have enough time to say your farewells."

She wanted to argue; to shout and scream that she was going nowhere, yet her mind seemed to be shutting down as sleep groped at her greedily. With no more than a sigh she fell asleep, not before she heard the flutter of wings and felt the faintest gust of air upon her face.

* * *

The singing of birds and the warm glow of the sun upon her face alerted Sarah to the presence of morning, making her scrunch up her eyes against the orange glow that penetrated her eyelids. With the last of sleep leaving she sat up abruptly in bed, facing the wall with an intense stare as the events of last night flooded her mind.

She wanted to believe it had all been a dream, though even with her mind clouded with sleep she couldn't deny the meeting had actually happened. Dread pooled in her stomach, her hand automatically balling into her cover as she thought over his last words.

_I will return tomorrow, you will have enough time to say your farewells._

He was coming back, whether she agreed to the idea or not.

She had the distinct feeling that her agreement was not important, Jareth was taking her back _there _tonight.

With a flash of defiance she nearly threw herself out of bed, planting her feet firmly on the floor as she made her way to her window and threw the curtains open angrily. Seeing nothing, she marched to her wardrobe and started to sort through her clothes. She got dressed distractedly with a plan forming in her mind, tugging a t-shirt over her head she was already set on seeing Rhiannon. She wouldn't be able to mention anything of last night, yet she really needed to be around her friend right now.

She couldn't think past that evening, when Jareth would no doubt be returning. When a shadow past her window, she shot her gaze to the tree outside and felt no relief even when she spotted no owl in sight.

Sighing heavily she stared out of her window to the swaying branches, Sarah just knew that today was going to be excruciating.

Pulling on her trainers, she tugged her hair out of her clothes and visiting the bathroom to freshen up. She could hear the sounds of Karen trying to feed Toby as he giggled in delight. She grinned around her toothbrush at the sound, hearing his plastic bowl fall to the kitchen floor before another bout of laughter.

Moments later she entered the commotion and narrowly avoided slipping over in a puddle of oatmeal, meeting Karen's gaze as the woman stood with her hands on her hips and tried to look angry at her son. She almost accomplished it before Toby's spoon hit the opposite wall with a clatter, accompanied by another burst of laughter from the little boy.

"He's being a nightmare today," she muttered with a tired grin as Sarah came closer, skirting the mess as she did so and leaning against the counter. "I don't know what's got into him," Sarah just grinned even more as her step-mother started tidying the mess, Sarah went to help before being shooed away.

"Hey Toby, what you playing at?" she said with amusement heavy in her voice, giving his blonde hair a ruffle as two oatmeal covered hands came up to bat her away.

"I ain't doing anything!"

"I'm_ not,_ Toby," Karen said as her head appeared from below the table, her voice still holding the weary amusement as before yet she still tried to school her expression. She stood as Sarah poured herself some juice, announcing that she needed to change before giving Sarah a meaningful look to mind Toby.

The boy slapped two hands onto the table as Karen left, leaving two prints in oatmeal as he inspected his handiwork. Sarah rolled her eyes as she grabbed a cloth and wiped down the surface, before cleaning Toby's hands with a minimal amount of resistance.

"What's got into you then?" she asked with a smile, the smile that widened on her face as Toby tilted his head back to look at her with a wide grin to match her own. Her smile fell a little as he carried on look at her intently, not saying a word before climbing down from the table and making his way to the front room.

The knowing look in his eyes put her even more on edge.

* * *

Sarah had barely taken two steps into Rhiannon's house before the girl had ushered her out of her coat, hanging it up and grabbing one of Sarah's frozen hands and leading her into the kitchen. With a little pressure to her shoulders, she was seated in front of a hot cup of coffee and greeted by the girl's mother as she passed the room.

The winds had picked up and Sarah took her cup in frozen hands, eyes glancing once to the window before back to the steaming contents that already heated her numb face. Her friend took a seat before her and began a conversation easily, allowing Sarah to nod and listen as she warmed up.

In a small part of her mind, Sarah knew this was going to be the last time she would see her friend, yet she didn't want to admit that this thought could actually be right. She mentally shook herself, trying desperately to tune into her friend's speech. It wasn't working; no matter how hard she tried her mind kept wondering to that night, and what exactly she was going to say to make Jareth go away.

Staring at the table, she caught the atmosphere change as Rhiannon laughed and leant across the table. Startled, she looked up and allowed the girl to brush a hand into her hair, pulling back with a disgusted look on her face.

"You've got oatmeal in your hair you know," she said with a laugh, wiping her hands on a cloth as Sarah ran a hand repeatedly through her hair. "That's disgusting."

They both laughed as Sarah tried to explain, thereafter the conversation flowed freely between them as Sarah forgot to check the window repeatedly every few minutes. They talked about Rhiannon's new relationship with Johnny - something Sarah could tell just from the blush the girls was ecstatic about - before they turned their attention to the maths coursework.

They both agreed to work together, writing ideas on a scrap of paper between them before Sarah realised she might not even be Aboveground tomorrow. The idea didn't exactly scare her; in fact she had to fight the urge to laugh, something so trivial as school work comparing to a mythical Goblin King.

They had moved to the living room during the conversation, sitting in front of the coffee table on the floor as the coursework was forgotten and their conversation turned to the Drama production. Something Sarah held little interest in now; her love of acting had slowly dwindled as she grew older, after the Labyrinth, no amount of acting could really bring the place justice.

* * *

She glanced at the clock once more.

Nine o'clock.

Sarah didn't know what time it was that she was supposed to be dreading, but she knew it was soon. Even as she sat with her father's arm draped across her shoulders and watched a movie, she couldn't relax. Karen had given her a few strange looks to her clock watching, yet hadn't spoken about it.

Even when her father commented on something, Sarah couldn't bring herself to say more than a grunt of agreement. Once again Karen gave her a sideways glance, but she didn't bother explaining as she gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek before announcing she was tired.

She could tell as she climbed the stairs that neither believed her, yet she couldn't keep up the pretence that everything was fine any longer. She could feel the anxiety coursing through her veins as the night wore on, and with her father and Karen scrutinising her it was only a matter of moments before she reverted to her 15 year old self; loosing her temper and slamming doors.

She stopped outside her bedroom door as quietly as possible, before walking slowly over to Toby's room and nudging the door open silently. She walked over to his bed, allowing her eyes some time to adjust to the light. She could just make out his blonde hair and pale face in the moonlight as she bent herself over him, brushing a few strands of hair aside as she kissed him softly on the forehead. He didn't stir in the slightest, even as she adjusted his covers and left the room.

She walked the few steps to her room and opened the door, stepping into the dark she closed the door but froze just as the lock clicked shut. She stared at the door, hand still resting on the door knob.

There was that smell again.

That smell of a passed storm, the calm that followed; now that she was wide awake she could recognise the faintest hint of magic that simply screamed the Labyrinth at her, the scent that had been everywhere whilst she had spent 13 hours Underground.

He was here.

She turned fully, bracing her hands against her side as she did so but jumping back against the door as Jareth stood no less than two feet away.

"Are you ready?" he asked immediately, holding out a gloved hand with a wicked smirk on his lips. He seemed to be enjoying himself far too much for Sarah's liking, making her tilt her head and cross her arms defiantly."I'm not going." she growled, annoyed beyond belief as his smirk grew even larger.

"You do not have a choice in the matter, Sarah," he said in a velvety voice, his hand still poised forward.

"I'm not going," she repeated herself more forcefully, setting her jaw and feeling the slightest bit uneasy as Jareth's anger seeped slowly into his features. She thought for a second he was going to shout or threaten her in some way, yet all he did was lower his hand and continue to watch her. She realised the long jacket he wore; the same jacket he had worn on the night he had taken Toby, something about seeing it again made everything feel that bit more real.

"Do you not understand?" he growled lowly, scaring Sarah more than she would admit. "You are coming home, there -"

"I am home!" she interrupted abruptly, resisting the urge to scream it at him and instead opting for a high pitched whisper. She realised the amusement in his eyes, something that annoyed her terribly.

"You know that is a lie." he said bluntly, watching her intently before straightening a little. He gave her no time to argue as he carried on without hesitation. "As I was saying, there is no way around this. I wanted to take you back without a commotion, although I can see now how mistaken I truly was," she bristled at his comments, feeling like a mere child as he smirked down at her.

She turned around and grabbed at the door, feeling an arm grab her around the waist as she drove her elbow back and hit his chest sharply. Other than the short exhale of breath, he didn't show any sign of feeling her attack and instead tightened his grip on her waist. She fell back into him before writhing in his grasp, kicking at his shin fiercely but receiving no sign that she had even touched him.

Within the space of a few seconds she felt blackness settle over her eyes, heavy and oppressive. For the faintest second she panicked and grabbed at the arm around her middle, holding Jareth's wrist as she felt a wave of dizziness cloud her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing her breathing to slow down.

Sarah wondered for a moment if she was going to faint, though as soon as the idea had entered her mind she realised the bright sun and earthy smell that surrounded her. She opened her eyes to be greeted by the gnarled yet beautiful sight of the Labyrinth, from their vantage point she could she the maze that spiralled off in every direction she could see. They seemed to be on the same hill from her first visit, yet she couldn't see the pond or any sign of Hoggle.

For a moment she just stood and took in the absolute splendour before her eyes, before realising the arm that stayed comfortably around her waist and the chest that rested warmly against her back. She pushed him away quickly, catching him off guard as he stumbled a little. By the time Sarah had turned to glare at him he was smirking again, his arms crossed as she breathed heavily through her anger.

"Welcome home, Sarah."


	5. The Dying Kingdom

**The Dying Kingdom.**

The Goblin King walked silently forward, allowing Sarah to follow with wide eyes to her surroundings. She had said nothing to their sudden appearance within the Goblin Kingdom, her only reaction being the small gasp before she schooled her expression to impassive. She tried to ignore the goblins that whispered excitedly as she passed, sneaking a peak around corners and popping around doors to catch a glimpse of them.

Jareth paid no attention; walking quickly in front of her as she followed dumbly, everything still seemed a little numb and she couldn't find the energy to argue. She heaved another tired sigh as they climbed a brief flight of stairs, the only sound being their footsteps on stone and the light rub of clothing. She tried to fight the shivers that ran along her skin to their cold surroundings, the stones doing nothing to create heat as she rubbed her arms lightly. With a flair Jareth turned down another corridor, swiftly entering two high oak doors and allowing her to follow quietly.

Once within Sarah gasped once more, turning to face the commotion that laid before her.

The room was large and spacious; high windows allowing the warm glow of sunlight to fill the space heartily, the walls were cream whilst the floor shone a marble white. The main feature being the long table that filled the room, where roughly ten people sat around it arguing with slightly raised voices.

They were definitely Fae, she decided immediately. Their skin tone was an icy white just like the man's beside her, their features sharp yet inviting as they all squabbled between themselves. Goblins rushed beneath their feet, carrying wines and inadvertently sloshing the liquid onto the stone flooring. When the doors shut heavily behind them they finally realised they had company, turning to look at the two figures who stood patiently.

Sarah turned to look at Jareth; noticing he looked less than pleased, the muscle working in his jaw with his hands braced firmly against his hips. She resisted the urge to cringe as the silence grew to an uncomfortable level, the sound of a chair scraping lightly backwards almost sounded like a blessing. She turned towards the noise to see a older man clearing his throat; his hair had aged to silver yet he still wore it long enough to brush his shoulders, his face still held the icy demeanour yet his posture seemed a little tired.

"So, _this_ is the famous Sarah?" he said in a deadly whisper, piercing eyes driving into Jareth before resting on Sarah. She tried to hold the gaze, turning away as the man walked forward and stood no less than two feet away. When she raised her eyes once again she was shocked to find he looked more amused than angry, his eyes coming to life as he looked joyfully down at her.

Yet the cold shudder still ran up her spine.

"Yes." Jareth finally growled between his teeth, making Sarah want to run from the room with the sheer hatred that poured out of him. She could almost feel the fury filling the room slowly, no one else seemed to realise as they all looked on with interest; eyes flickering quickly between Sarah and Jareth.

"Very well, we shall inform the High King," with that he gave a short and somewhat mocking bow, Sarah once again felt the anger serge through her blood before the man left the room accompanied by the others. They whispered quietly between themselves, eyes once again darting between Sarah and the Goblin King as he stalked off towards the highest chair.

He sat heavily and threw a leg over the armrest, pinching the bridge of his nose as he relaxed and sighed heavily. She felt the anger deplete, yet it still remained in the back of her mind as she walked forward slowly. He looked up through his hair, dropping the hand that had been rubbing heavily against his cheek as she stilled a few feet before him.

He smirked, showing the white pointed teeth that she could still remember so clearly. He relaxed further, yet she could tell by the way his eyes jumped to study each of hers in turn that he was uneasy. "Just a greeting, my dear," he purred, tilting his head to the door and jogging the leg thrown over the chair to a steady rhythm.

She allowed the silence to grow for a few minutes, studying his jumpy limbs as he once again rubbed at his cheek distractedly and without breaking eye contact. "What's going on?" she nearly whispered into the silence, such a small noise only being amplified in the empty room.

"All with be explained tomorrow, my dear," he chided, standing abruptly and he walked stealthily forward, she refused to be intimidated and stood her ground.

"Stop calling me that," she said, voice barely above a whisper yet commanding all the same. He looked at her harshly for a moment, before looking away.

"Sarah, I suggest you go to your room an-" he started calmly, eyes still adverted until Sarah interrupted.

"My room?" she questioned icily. Jareth opened his mouth to continue before she clenched her firsts firmly against her thighs. "I'm not staying here, this is not my home!" he made to speak again before she raised her voice even more, ignoring the anger that shone through his eyes. "I am going home, you are going to take me and you're going to do it now!"

"Sarah," he growled, stalking the few steps towards her to close the gap. She took a miniature step back, eyes wide with fear as he loomed over her. "How many times must I tell you? This is you're home, it has been since that fated day four years ago," he almost murmured the last part but Sarah chose to ignore the unusual choice of words. She lowered her head and realised with another surge of anger that she was still wearing her pyjamas; an oversized t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants that she had had for years.

"Take me home," she seethed, retreating a step as he made no acknowledgement to her anger. He shrugged a little, looking out of the high window with a unfocused look in his eye. He suddenly looked tired and vulnerable, as if he was ready to collapse.

"I can't," she ignored the sigh in his voice.

"You won't!"

"Maybe," he shrugged again, finally turning back to her as she opened her mouth to argue again. He got in first this time, his voice holding a reprimanding tone in his voice. "Just because I could, doesn't mean I would." he smirked at her shocked expression, instead walking towards the doors and swinging open the heavy wood easily. He waited for her to follow, rolling his eyes as she stayed firmly in place. "Sarah, I do not have time for childish games such as these," Sarah noticeably jumped at his words, growing angrier.

"What," she growled, balling her hands into the material of her t-shirt, "Is going on?"

He gave no answer other than a piercing glare, instead she felt her eyelids droop and he body instantly gave way to a sudden fatigue. She was asleep before her body hit the mattress, missing the way in which she vanished from a tired looking Goblin King.

* * *

She woke to the sound of running water, a pleasing noise that roused her from sleep gently and left a dreamy smile on her lips. She stretched gently as a silk sheet caressed her cheek, jolting her from her slumber completely.

Like a bad dream it all came flooding back.

The room she was in was definitely not hers; the walls were white with a beautiful ivy detailing, the large bed draped in forest green silk sheets and the large window allowed sunlight to fill the room completely. The gentle breeze felt nothing like winter.

A door to her left was ajar and she realised the sound of running water was coming from within, the sound of someone moving was also heard as she stood silently from the bed. She walked slowly over and peeped inside, watching a young woman fussing with a stack of towels before checking the water once more. She made no move to stop the water, though it stopped abruptly as she turned to the doorway.

She had red - almost coppery - hair that fell in heavy ringlets, a youthful face and wide, almost surprised eyes that watched her eagerly.

She showed no surprise to the girl standing in the doorway, instead offering a warm smile as she walked forward dreamily. "I was going to wake you in a moment," she said softly with a voice that sounded angelic, motioning towards the bath. "I have prepared your bath." she finished in the same tone, seeming more like a summer breeze than anything remotely human.

Sarah said nothing as the woman left the room, instead she stared at the water dumbly as the door clicked shut. Almost without thinking she shed her bedclothes and climbed into the water, ignoring the slight sting to the hot water and immersing herself completely. She stayed reclined for some time, doing nothing but thinking as her body adjusted to the temperature.

She had wanted to wake up and start screaming; lash out and trash everything in sight… Yet the eerie tones of the woman before had placated her to the point where she was quite happy to bathe, calming herself as she skimmed her hand over the water.

Without thinking she began washing her hair, freezing mid rinse to the slight shuffle of movement from the bedroom before she washed the bubbles from her hair. When the noise continued she stood, grabbing a towel and wrapping it firmly around her form. Without a second thought she walked into the bedroom, confronting the same woman who now had laid a simple dress upon her bed. The smell of breakfast floated through a gust of wind, turning Sarah's attention to the eggs and bacon laid out upon a small table.

When she turned back to the other she offered another enchanting smile, turning to the clothing and back to Sarah again. "I brought you a change of clothes," she stated the obvious again in her same enchanting tone, making Sarah somehow smile lightly and nod. "The Goblin King has requested your presence in the library within the hour."

"What for?" Sarah asked quickly, shaking herself from the calm that seemed to devour her with this woman's voice. She moved to the table and seated herself before the food, allowing the other woman to smooth out the quilt upon her bed distractedly.

"I was not informed," she moved to the dress, holding it lightly up so Sarah could inspect it before laying it on the back of a chair. Sarah stood and began to dry herself, turning wary eyes to the woman before her as the girl offered her a knowing smile. Without saying a word she walked to the window, keeping her gaze averted as Sarah changed hurriedly. When she was just adjusting the unusual undergarments, she saw the girl moving away from the window and towards the door.

"I will show you the way," Sarah continued to struggle. "Don't worry, you will get used to them eventually."

Sarah bit her tongue, wanting more than anything to politely point out that she would not be here long enough anyway.

She looked at the heels laid out for her; modest yet too dressy for Sarah. She slipped them on regardless, somehow feeling too calm to argue the point as she followed her chaperone out of the room. They walked in silence for a long time before Sarah hurried her pace a little, catching up to the other as she studied her for a moment.

"Do you know why I'm here?" she asked faintly, her voice echoing through the stone hallways.

"Yes."She paused.

"Will you tell me?"

"I am not allowed," she turned kind eyes to Sarah; eyes that seemed to reach into her very soul. "All will be explained."

After her cryptic answer Sarah nodded dumbly, following her around another corner before she abruptly stopped at a modest doorway - Sarah realised it was the only one down this corridor. She studied the aged oak door before realising her companion was moving away, halting her with a quick "Wait," she fell silent until the woman turned on the spot. "I never caught your name,"

"Alexis." she said without a moments pause, smiling kindly once more.

"Oh,"

"Oh?" she said with a smirk, the first thing Sarah had seen her do all day with the slightest bit of character.

"I was expecting something, well something more…" she stuttered, thankfully Alexis didn't look offended, if anything she looked amused.

"Grand?" she offered, grinning widely as Sarah nodded slightly. She said nothing more before leaving with a bow.

* * *

The Goblin King watched the closed doors, hearing the conversation being held on the other side. He ran a gloved hand over his brow, leaning heavily against the wall just beside a ceiling high bookshelf. It was times like these that he wanted to transform to his owl form; escape for a few hours and just clear his thoughts.

Unfortunately, Sarah was already pushing open the door and gave him no chance to consider this option. He schooled his expression from one of lethargy and sorrow to his cool demeanour once more; pushing himself from the wall, he braced his hands upon narrow hips and allowed the cold smirk back onto his features.

She looked to him from the doorway, walking a few steps forward as his expression stayed exactly the same.

"Come," he said softly, holding out a gloved hand for her consideration, "There isn't much time,"

"Much time? Much time for what?" she crossed her arms defiantly and tried to ignore his growing smirk, turning her eyes to his elaborate clothes instead.

The Goblin Kind had always been one for dressing up, yet today's ensemble was a bit much even for him. Black boots over grey tights with a high waistband, the white poet's shirt with a black waistcoat. Opened to show his bare chest, he wore a black leather coat which just rested on his calves. She looked him over and waved a hand vaguely. "Why are you dressed like that?" No answer. "Where are we going?!"

"My dear, any other time I would _love_ to explain," he ignored her angry growl to the pet name, grabbing her hand before she could argue. "But time is short and I'm afraid we must go," he was already grabbing her shoulders firmly by the time she realised the evasion of all of her questions. She braced her other hand against his chest, keeping it straight even as he tried to pull her forward into him.

"Must go where?" she asked in a small voice, hating how close they were and hating even more the pulse that ran under her hand.

He sighed heavily, never once allowing his grip on her to waver. "To the hearing." She had no time for any more questions as he pulled her suddenly forward, trapping her arms between the two as her head tucked under his chin.

A second later and they were before the Fae Court.

* * *

Sarah looked towards the amused faces before her, suddenly glad that Jareth still had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. They were all otherworldly; too beautiful and sculpted to be human, yet all of them were smirking at the pair with a look of cruel amusement. They had all been silent upon their arrival, waiting expectantly for their appearance behind a long table.

Once again she realised the large room to be light and void of any kind of emotion, the room was a sheer white that was only broken by the oak of the table. Although there was no windows, the room was lit inside by something Sarah could not see as she surveyed the room.

"Jareth!" someone shouted from the back of the room, Sarah felt Jareth's head move above hers before the grip he had retained lessened a little. She took a miniature step away from him, yet with a look around the room she stayed easily within his grasp. He turned on the spot, greeting a man who looked genuinely pleased to see him.

He looked older than anyone else in the room, yet still retained his good looks. He was shorter than Jareth by a foot at least, his hair a fiery red and tied tightly back away from his sharp features. His eyes seemed to be a steely grey as he glanced over at Sarah, the smile never leaving his face as he clapped Jareth on the shoulder. With a wave of the hand two chairs appeared in the available spaces at the table, opposite the interested - and somewhat amused - eyes of the other Faes.

Jareth have her a slight push between the shoulder blades as the two took their seats, Sarah watched the table before hearing the red headed man taking his seat directly before them. He looked her over again with kind eyes, folding his hands on the table as Sarah glanced at Jareth. He paid no attention to anyone but the man before them, a look of boredom on his face yet Sarah could tell by the way his leg was jumping under the table that he was just as nervous as herself.

"How _is_ the Labyrinth?" a voice asked from along the table, Sarah turned to catch sight of the same silver hair man from yesterday. His cold gaze flickered once to Sarah before going back to Jareth, a mocking smile upon his face as everyone at the table turned to watch him.

"No improvement." he nearly ground out, a hand tightly gripping the armrest of his chair. A few around the table giggled quietly, a handful of the women around the table raising a hand to their mouths mockingly. Sarah suddenly found herself angry to their manner, her earlier fear fleeing just as quickly as it had come as she straightened in her chair.

Glaring at one of the women across the table, she felt a flair of satisfaction in her surprised look before she dropped her eyes. The titters died out entirely as she raised her chin defiantly, turning her gaze to the man before her who looked even more kindly upon her defiance. He chanced a glance to Jareth, though Sarah resisted the urge to look at his expression.

How dare these people laugh at them? Whatever it was they were laughing at, she had no idea, but that was beside the point. She had been torn from her life, her family and friends… To be laughed at in a dress that wasn't even hers, in front of a group of Fae beings?

It was _definitely_ not fair.

"I'm sorry Sarah," she widened her eyes visibly as he spoke directly to her. "I have no introduced myself yet, have I?" A pause. "I am the High King, though you may call me Alistair,"

"Alistair?" she said in a lightly amused tone, regretting it afterwards but realising that Alistair seemed to be amused by it too.

A short nod of the head. "Indeed, I believe, in the Aboveground, it means-"

"Protector of Mankind," she interrupted softly, realising Alistair's heightened brows and the tilt of his lips into a smile.

"Indeed," he said equally softly, eyes boring into hers even as someone coughed pointedly beside him. He broke the gaze and turned to Jareth, leaning forward a little in his seat. "Now my boy," Sarah had to stifle a surprised laugh to his choice of words. "Now that Sarah is back within the Labyrinth, we need to move to the next step" she caught Jareth nodding stiffly by her side, finally turning to watch him before turning back to Alistair.

"Step?" all eyes turned to her once more, she wasn't sure if she was being rude or if they were generally interested. Alistair turned a confused gaze to Jareth, who Sarah realised seemed to be void of any emotion and just settled for looking regal.

"My dear," Alistair said, for some reason the name didn't anger her in the least. "Where you not informed of your reason for being here?" she shook her head no. He sighed heavily, turning a little colder as he watched Jareth.

After a few moments silence he turned back to Sarah, ignoring the way everyone else around the table seemed to be hanging on his every breath. "In our world, Sarah dear, we rely heavily on fate. When you left our world four years ago, we quickly sensed that fate had been twisted and manipulated, that somewhere along the line we had run into a problem,"

"How?" she asked quietly, frowning from Jareth's impassive gaze of the wall to Alistair's patient eyes. "How did you know that fate had screwed up?" a few around the table murmured at her words, a few shaking their heads as Alistair just grinned.

"Oh, how I do love your human phrases!" he said affectionately, cutting off the mumbling beside him with nothing more than a glance.

"Because the Goblin Kingdom is dying." Surprisingly it wasn't Alistair who spoke, but Jareth. She turned in her seat to face him, seeing a look of regret and anger bubbling just beneath the surface as he tried to keep his expression neutral**_._**

His expression slipped, just for a moment.


	6. Running the Labyrinth

A.N: Thanks to you reviewers, (cheesy grin) I just wanted to say IGNORE THE TITLE! It's not what you think... Wink, wink!

**Running the Labyrinth.**

Electric blue and dry brown were the only things Sarah focused on.

The eyes of one Goblin King stared at her - through her almost - as she tried to think, the Faes across the table from them all remaining motionless as they watched the show before their eyes. She could see Alistair looking downwards to the oak table, hands clasped on top of each other as he waited patiently.

"What?" she visibly cringed to her own words, waving a hand weakly as Jareth hardened a little around the edges. "I mean, what do you mean, dying?" she deliberately aimed her question to the High King, the man who smiled gravely as he searched her eyes.

"It's a living body, Sarah," he leaned forward a little, his voice slow and even but Sarah could sense no patronizing tone. "The Labyrinth was not created; it is a body of energy, forming itself to the current ruler of the land," he smiled lightly as her eyes widened. "It has the will to change and shift to the ruler's whims, but he is not in full control."

She stared for a moment into his chest, eyes flickering with her thoughts. If Jareth was the ruler of the land, then the Labyrinth was his thoughts… But he was not the master of it, so to speak. Sarah couldn't work out the logic in such a statement, she couldn't even begin to as she regained eye contact with Alistair again and frowned heavily. He smiled and reached across the table, covering her hand with his own in a fatherly gesture.

"Let me try to explain," he smiled roguishly, "The Labyrinth is but a thought, the powers within are a law upon themselves; they cannot be controlled or ruled upon. The Goblin King - being ruler of the land - is linked to the Labyrinth, sharing a connection with it that comes close to a form of friendship," she turned a slightly amused look to Jareth, who carried on staring passionately at the wall. "They both feed upon one another; sending power and strength between them. The Labyrinth can decide what challenges it lays for it's inhabitants, what courses become available to them and so forth. Although, I'm sure you can guess that Jareth had a part in your visit four years ago,"

_Yes,_ she thought spitefully, _The Cleaners… The Peach…_

"So, why is it dying?" she said in a small voice. The only explanation she could fathom would be that Jareth had somehow disassociated himself from the Labyrinth, leaving it to it's own devices and it was becoming somehow barren without his magic for support.

"No one knows," he murmured, finally drawing his hand back from Sarah's and leaning back in his chair. "Jareth's link with the Labyrinth is no weaker from what it was, the land is still powerful and yet," he paused. "And yet it seems to be mutating,"

"Mutating?" she frowned heavily, glancing a little at Jareth as he shifted in his seat yet showed no form of emotion. "I thought you said it was dying? Mutating suggests life, it's growing in a way, branching off into something else," her voice faded a little as she watched the man across from her.

"Indeed, although Kaiden and I have been investigating - Oh, I believe you've met Kaiden," he gestured down the table to the same harsh faced, silver haired man from yesterday as he bowed his head and showed his pointed teeth in a smug grin. "We believe this mutation is feeding from the magic of the Labyrinth, consuming it greedily until there is nothing left," Sarah felt an odd mixture of dread and confusion flair into life, confusing her even further was the fact that she cared so deeply. "Until the origin of the Labyrinth is no more, taking it's King with it."

Her eyes went wide as she turned to Jareth, noticing for once that he had allowed some form of emotion to shine through; Sorrow. She expected defiance or anger, maybe even a little fear… But from the look in his eyes she could tell he was mourning for the Labyrinth, his Labyrinth.

"So, if the Labyrinth dies, you die," she asked him softly, receiving a brisk nod in return. "And it's mutating, so it's coming for the Goblin City?" he didn't answer immediately, instead keeping an intense gaze on her that she felt no need to squirm under.

"In a way," his voice sounded strange after hearing it so sparsely, almost a whisper. "It's taking the land, draining all the magic it can. Very soon," a pause. "When I am no more, it'll be drawing it's energy from the Kingdom."She tried to find somewhere to focus her eyes, somewhere that she wasn't being studied by half a dozen sets of eyes and found none. She chose to watch Alistair again; feeling as if the man wasn't judging her silence and making an opinion on it.

"So, what can I do?" she asked him, confused as to what help she could really offer. It all seemed a little over her head, something that could not concern her even if she wanted to help. Alistair seemed to consider his words before speaking, studying her a little before leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

"Do you remember the book, Sarah?" she nodded immediately, she highly doubted she'd ever forget it. "Do you remember the line -" Suddenly Jareth cleared his throat lightly, the two exchanging a small look before Alistair began. "I mean to say, the Goblin King giving you certain powers?" A confused nod. "They were in fact a portion of Jareth's own magic."

She looked from Alistair to Jareth in disbelief, she always thought the words were merely there to make an intriguing story. She tried to think back; tried to focus on one time when she had displayed anything even remotely magical… She found none. She turned her gaze to Jareth, watching as the same impassive expression gazed back. "Why? When?"

He paused, looking from one eye to the next. "The Labyrinth told me to and to your second question, when you were eleven, nearly twelve." he offered no more of an explanation than that, turning his head back to the wall with the same regal air she had seen before.

"We need you to accompany Jareth through the Labyrinth, the mutation is growing so strong," he added to her outraged look. "It would not be enough for him to go alone, together he will have the most magic available to him,"

"Why can't you send in an army or something, I mean -"

"The Labyrinth only allows Jareth inside," he cut across her softly, offering a flicker of compassion within his gaze. "You have the power within you, you will be permitted even if you are not a runner this time around," he allowed her a moment to think, the room a deadly silence before the observers began quietly whispering between themselves. She felt under pressure; yet that wasn't what bothered her, it was the condescending eyes and mocking gaze of the others, and on not only herself… But the Goblin King as well.

With a sudden flair of anger, she straightened and calmed her mind. "When do we go?" she asked Jareth evenly, making sure her voice would carry over the voices. She tried to hide her amusement to both the Goblin King's heightened brow and the sudden hush that followed her announcement. When a kind voice began chucking she turned to the High King, smiling to him in return.

"What fire," he murmured more to himself than anyone else, gazing at her for a moment. "I'm afraid we are bound to sign an agreement, though there are no hidden clauses," he said quickly as she frowned. "It just helps to prove we have not thrown you into the Labyrinth unawares."

She nodded briskly as Alistair stood with a broad grin.

* * *

She had to fight the urge to grin as she thought back to a few days ago; when she was quite happily going to school and visiting her friend, looking after Toby and trying to finish homework. Now here she was, surrounded by a mystical Fae race, in a land that should not even exist… Signing a contact. The grin tugged once again at her mouth as Alistair had draped an arm friendly over her shoulder, leading her over to a small desk she had not seen before.

The top was bare until he waved his free hand over it, immediately conjuring a scroll and a quill. Without reading a line he signed the bottom, handing her the quill as she scanned the lines. He made no move to rush or hurry her in any way, although she only read half way down before deciding that she could trust the Fae to be honest. She signed her name sketchily, not used to using a quill as she gave it back to Alistair and rubbed at the ink now staining her finger.

With a squeeze to her shoulders he waved Jareth over, handing him the quill with a soft smile as the Goblin King bent over the desk; signing the form too with a looping signature. He had not had time to fully straighten before Alistair had pulled the parchment away, swiftly walking to the watching crowds as they all began signing the bottom also.

She wondered briefly why they had been there in the first place, it wasn't as if they had done anything remotely useful other than gossip and giggle. She realised Kaiden had his eyes upon her, grinning as she caught his gaze. He lowered his eyes to the parchment before him, signing it before handing it to his neighbour. He did not look back to her afterwards, instead becoming engaged in a conversation to his right.

"Witnesses," a low voice scoffed beside her ear, causing her to jump slightly and turn to face the Goblin King. He straightened as she turned, putting a bit of space between them as he smirked grimly over the chattering group. "All of them are Kings or Queens of some region of the Underground, though I've never seen so many in one room."

She opened her mouth to ask why, turning her attention from the crowd to the man beside her. The words died in her mouth as she caught a few of the crowd chattering between themselves; openly scoffing to the parchment. She turned to see the muscle in Jareth's jaw working, his eyes becoming harsh and cold as he surveyed them.

They thought they were going to fail, they wanted to be witness to the Goblin King's fall.

She said nothing more, fearing that one wrong word may result in a very tricky situation.

* * *

She disentangled herself from the Goblin King's embrace, stepping back a little as she realised them to be in a familiar library. He put up no resistance to her shoving, allowing his arms to drop easily as he took half a step back.

The sun was setting as a fire roared in the fireplace, sending warmth through the room and painting the area in a orange glow. The edges of bookshelves along the wall sending high shadows over the walls, somehow making her feel at ease to their quiet surroundings.

After the agreement was finally signed, she had found herself within the Goblin King's arms as the room abruptly began to fade. A familiar feeling of oppression and dizziness briefly washed over her as the two disappeared from view, leaving nothing behind but a light glitter and a gust of wind.

She turned to the fire as Jareth walked silently away, she heard him seat himself heavily in a stuffed leather armchair from behind. A few moments of silence followed as Sarah stared unseeingly into the orange glow that danced before her eyes, her mind eerily calm even as her thoughts ran a mile a minute.

"When do we leave?" she asked without turning.

"Tomorrow morning," he said instantly, adding nothing more as the two stayed silent. She heard him sigh heavily and resisted the urge to turn around and study him. His usual sarcasm and mockery had left quite abruptly, leaving behind a morose Goblin King. The light knock on the door caused her a little surprise, breaking the heavy silence as the door to her left creaked open and she caught sight of Alexis.

The girl walked a few paces into the room, saying nothing but smiling faintly to Sarah before turning to the man behind her. "You should rest for tomorrow, Sarah." the Goblin King murmured, sounding tired as she complied silently. Following the woman out of the room without looking back, Sarah felt the eyes that followed her out until she shut the door behind her.

* * *

_She could feel the presence behind her; urging her to turn around and face it. _

_The whisper on the wind; a low, mocking laugh that filled her heart with anger… Anger and fear._

_Everything was in shadows; curling and twisting under it's own wish, gnarled and bare trees that creaked in the wind, hard compacted soil beneath her feet as the dark clouds twisted threateningly in the sky. She couldn't be sure if the wind was picking up yet as her hair blew into her eyes, blinding her for a moment to the torment that was the land. _

_The laughter became louder, openly laughing at her._

_She didn't want to look._

_But she didn't want to face the being behind her; laughing openly now, mocking her as she balled her hands into fists by her side. _

_The laughter grew more intense, darker and more sinister._

_Everything was wrong, somehow she knew that this was all wrong... Her stomach twisted into knots, her heart raced as she allowed the despair to flow freely through her mind._

_She could hear the lapping of water below her, catching sight of the swirling water to her side. It looked deadly, black and bleak. She caught sight of a few jagged rocks that protruded through the water, probably hiding even more below. _

With a start Sarah sat up in bed, shivering and gasping as the cold laughter rang in her ears.

* * *

She walked quietly beside Alexis, adjusting the strap on her shoulder that carried a few supplies; Alexis had tried to convince her that she needn't bother for the Goblin King would be able to conjure anything, though she didn't like the idea of relying on him for everything.

Thankfully, she had been given a pair of tight black trousers that she could tuck into a comfortable pair of boots. Her shirt feeling light but a lot less extravagant that Jareth's, covered with a light jacket that was a midnight black.

She tried to calm her nerves as they neared the throne room, the noise of goblins laughing and squawking showing the way. She felt jumpy and apprehensive, though she had already convinced herself that her dreams were just the by-product of an exhausting day. She slowed her walk as they came closer, watching Alexis as the woman realised her hesitation before retreating her steps a little.

She sighed lightly and gave Sarah a smile, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder as she looked into her eyes. Sarah felt as if she didn't need to explain; Alexis seemed to read her in an instant without her assistance.

"I understand," she said softly, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "It all seems too fast." Sarah nodded faintly, raising a small smile to the girl as she dropped her head a little and began walking again.

"How long do you think we'll be out there?" she asked faintly, the noise nearly completely obliterated by the screams and shouts that came from the throne room before them. Alexis seemed to hear her loud and clear, looking at her sideways before shrugging lightly.

"There is no way of knowing." she said in an equally faint voice, lowering her grip from Sarah's shoulder to her hand as she gave her a short squeeze before she let go. Stopping just short of the throne room, Sarah carried on walking as she gazed back to the woman with a farewell smile.

As soon as she entered the room, the noise became unbearable as she covered her ears with her hands. Watching the goblins scurry to and fro, chasing chickens and fighting over worthless things just for the hell of it. She walked cautiously further into the room, stepping quickly over the rush of goblins as she went.

She stopped short when she looked up to the throne in the centre, catching sight of no blonde haired Goblin King. She searched the busy room futilely, looking but not expecting to see the Goblin King anywhere within the chaos.

"Are we ready to leave, my dear?" Jareth purred behind her, watching with amusement as she spun on the spot to face him. He was leaning against the wall just by the door, dressed not so differently than yesterday though she realised his coat seemed shorter by about a foot. He seemed to ignore her angry gaze to the familiar pet name, seeming in better spirits as the mockery came back to his demeanour.

With a casual air he pushed away from the wall and bowed lowly with a wave of the hand, ignoring the unladylike snort that followed as Sarah marched out of the room.

She could hear him following and allowed him to overtake her, effectively leading the way out of the castle and into the surrounding housing around the building. He stopped short as Sarah nearly fell into his back, stepping back a little as he turned on the spot and looked down at her impassively.

"I am going to take us as far as the Labyrinth will allow," she frowned as he explained. "It will not lead me straight to the border of the mutation, seeing it as a danger to us both. So we will have to walk a distance," she nodded briskly, watching as he kept gazing down at her expectantly. With a roll of the eyes he pulled her against him once again, ignoring her small struggle against him before once again she felt the dizziness overwhelm her.

After what seemed like a few seconds she realised the air had changed around them, becoming heavier and stale. She realised she had closed her eyes at some point and one hand was gripping the back of Jareth's coat in a death grip, opening her eyes and letting go she pushed herself away lightly.

She reasoned that will all the transporting about the place she had made in such a short space of time, she was becoming used to the experience as the dizziness retreated immediately.

She inhaled sharply to the sight before her eyes, so familiar yet alien as she gazed upon the high walls and felt the breeze pick up and drop suddenly. It seemed much darker, drearier even. Broken branches of a tree she couldn't see filled the path, bricks that had come loose from the wall laid shattered among the debris.

The Labyrinth was falling apart, crumbling under it's own weight as the mutation drained the life from it. With a feeling of dread she turned to the Goblin King, reading his unguarded expression as one of loss before he caught her gaze and changed it to indifference.

He walked forward with purpose, expecting Sarah to follow and not looking back as she jogged a little to catch up with his pace before walking alongside him. She negotiated a path through the stones and branches, ignoring the way Jareth crashed through it easily and without thinking.

She glanced at his profile as he bent a little under a branch, watching the cold determination and dread upon his face. His eyes were fixed on the horizon, hawk like in their vigilance although Sarah could see no dangers. He hadn't changed at all in the four years; his features were still sharp with the curious shading upon his eyelids and his hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own.

He turned to catch her gaze suddenly, a large smirk upon his face even before he caught her eyes. She turned away abruptly, seeing his gaze return to the front from the corner of her eye. He must of known she had been watching him, she realised with a feeling of humiliation... Yet he hadn't said anything yet, something which confused her even more.

They had not been walking for more than ten minutes before the ground began trembling, causing Sarah to grab onto the wall beside her and turn worried eyes to the Goblin King. He furrowed his brow, turning his gaze from one end of the path to the other. Sarah could just make out a rumbling coming from the left of her, growing stronger as she pressed herself tightly against the right side.

"W-what's going on?" her voice shook, though it was more from the vibrations than fear. She turned worried eyes to Jareth, catching his gaze that looked just as confused as hers. With a ear splitting crack the wall behind them shifted in, blocking their path from behind just as the wall beside Jareth opened. He turned to look at the now open passageway, hair flying as he spun to look at Sarah with wide eyes.

"Run." he said simply and calmly, grabbing her hand as he launched himself down the pathway, the ground beneath their feet rumbling even more as they went. It felt as if the Labyrinth was raring up; conducting it's energy as she heard another loud crack in front of them.

With a burst of energy Jareth ran faster, forcing Sarah to sprint as she caught sight of a wall up ahead closing before them; cutting off their path and forcing them back. She pushed herself even further as she became level with Jareth and their hands broke contact, the closing wall coming within their reach with every second.

She couldn't judge the gap, though the wall seemed to be closing faster the closer they came. When she could just make out the brickwork they had about half the usual space, Sarah ran through first as she felt her shoulder brush the moving wall.

She halted sharply and turned with such force she felt her hair slap her back in it's ponytail, watching with a sinking feeling as Jareth slowed a little to sidestep through the space. The wall was three inches from his chest as she grabbed his arm, pulling him through just as the stone began to seal itself quietly.

Jareth toppled through the gap and had to steady himself with his hand to the floor, both of them panting from the run as adrenaline pumped through their veins. He straightened almost immediately, still panting as Sarah leaned heavily against the wall.

"The Labyrinth," she panted, swallowing to gain some control on her voice. "It's trying to stop you," a pause as she breathed heavily. "Stop us from reaching the border,"He nodded wordlessly, the spontaneous sprint making them both slump boneless against the wall.

"It's trying to protect us." he murmured, breathing still harsh but Sarah caught the soft tone in his voice regardless. The Labyrinth didn't want them harmed, didn't want it's King… It's friend, in danger, even if it had nearly crushed him.


	7. Scary Monsters

A.N. Thank you to my reviewers, though I didn't get many… I do cherish however many I get! P.S. I know the chapter title is a Bowie song, but humour me! I do love him so!

**Scary Monsters.  
**

Sarah huffed loudly, eyes on the ground as she dodged another pile of debris.

They had been walking for hours now, neither speaking as she silently followed Jareth a step behind. He seemed lost in his thoughts, never once turning back to check if she was still following. Sarah allowed her mind to wander over the past few days, the silence only broken by their footfalls on the crumbling ground.

She dearly wanted to ask Jareth about the court; about the mutation that seemed to be killing the Labyrinth from the inside out, eating away at the magic and power within - something she could know see clearly from the inside. A few walls they had passed had been half demolished, crumbling away a little more with every passing moment.

The most burning question had to be how she was going to help.

She realised with a frown that she truly cared about the Labyrinth; about the destruction that would inevitably come if that did not stop the mutation. Four years ago the place had scared her, yet she realised that the fear was half the fun. The feeling of adventure and freedom had been the main factor, the sudden release from the usual that she cherished even now.

She opened her mouth once, shutting it abruptly when the Goblin King turned suddenly. She turned as well, looking down the new path that looked exactly the same as the last. She couldn't ask the question that had been plaguing her mind since the hearing, an innocent question but one that she wasn't sure of the King's response.

With a jolt she opened her mouth again, the words on the tip of her tongue as Jareth turned to her for the first time in hours. "I trust you will recognise the next part," he said with liberal humour in his voice, quirking a brow to her confusion as he turned again and walked purposely forward. He seemed to be walking straight into the wall, covered in vines and quite obviously a dead end.

Yet as they grew closer, Sarah could hear voices chortling quietly between themselves… Familiar voices.

He stopped before the wall, listening to the voices and looking down to Sarah once as she listened intently. The laughing seemed to be growing louder, but only slightly… As if the voices were watching them.

"Show yourselves." Jareth called in a bored voice, showing no surprise as the vines disappeared in an instant. Sarah gasped as the laughter grew louder, no longer trying to hold back as two shields - blue and red - came into view.

"'Ello Sire!" called the dog like creature behind the shield, his head pocking out as another identical face appeared below. She turned to his companion and caught him laughing behind his shield, giving her a joyous wave as he did so.

"What was the meaning of your illusion?" Jareth asked lowly, eyes boring into the now straight faced creature before him.

"No harm meant, Sire," he said cautiously, eyes flickering once to Sarah and back again. "We jus' think - times bein' what they are - that we should be keeping' ourselves hidden," Silence for a beat. "Is all." he finished lamely, obviously doubting his decision as the Goblin King remained silent.

After a brief moment, Jareth seemed to forget any misgivings as he smirked to them both. "We wish to go to the Labyrinth's boundaries, which way?" he asked confidently, crossing his arms over his chest as the two shared a glance. His smirk turned a little darker as the two said nothing, both catching sight of their King before the dog creature behind the blue shield stepped aside silently.

Jareth stepped forward without a moments care, once again expecting Sarah to follow. She didn't move and after a few steps Jareth turned, eying her critically as he did so. "My dear, they do not lie to their King," he beckoned her with his hand, frowning heavily as she didn't move.

Sarah smirked inwardly as she watched the guards, both of them sharing anxious glances to her attention. "No, they would." she turned triumphantly to Jareth as she spoke, ignoring the fear that shot through her as he glared a little. "Are they not under the control of the Labyrinth?" No answer. "We have already been tricked once.." she didn't finish her sentence as Jareth turned questioning eyes to the guards, suddenly doubting.

With a light smile he nodded to her, both stepping towards the red shielded guard as he sighed and stepped aside. Jareth opened the door easily and allowed Sarah to step through, following her into the dark pathway as the door closed behind them. For a few moments Sarah walked confidently onwards, hearing the man behind her as she skirted a hand across the wall.

With a jolt the floor tilted beneath their feet, sloping downwards a little as Jareth latched a hand onto her shoulder. For a moment nothing happened as Sarah turned her head and she shared a confused look with Jareth, before the ground tilted further and both slid quickly downwards.

For a split second she actually believed that she was going to stay stable, yet her feet continued to slide. The floor had tilted so much that Sarah felt her feet leave the stone flooring, instead they both plummeted into darkness, but only shortly as she landed harshly onto packed dirt.

Jareth landed a split second later, a leg landing onto her own behind as he kicked up dirt and dust.

Neither spoke for a few short moment, Jareth giving a few coughs to the dirt that now circulated in the air. Finally she saw a light behind her, Jareth shifting off of her leg as she turned and gave him a unsure half smile.

He said nothing as he smudged yet more dirt into his nose, the crystal that rested feather light in his hand giving off a light blue glow and casting shadows off of his features. He raised one sculptured brow, looking over their surroundings with distain before standing abruptly. He left her in darkness as he walked towards the wall, uncovering a familiar door that laid on the ground and slotting it easily against the wall.

With a twist of the doorknob it swung open, allowing light to pour into the room as he waited for Sarah to follow. She walked past him without looking to his face, crouching down to fit under the threshold and hearing Jareth do the same.

When the door finally slammed behind them both she turned to face him, taking in the smudge of dirt upon his nose in the bright light. He said nothing as she carried on looking at him, finally crossing her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Well, the _logic_ was there," she muttered, eyes fixed on his. He said nothing but offered another quirked brow, somehow radiating mockery with such a simple gesture. The silence grew and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"My dear," she made to protest to the term but he didn't give her a chance. "I see now that there was no chance of us picking the right door," she frowned, earning herself a light smirk in return. "The Labyrinth would not of allowed it."

Realisation dawned slowly as she her eyes widened slightly, her head nodding a little before she turned to their surroundings. They seemed to be in the centre of a dense wood, trees surrounding them at every point and cutting off most of the daylight; leaving nothing but a sparse light and long shadows. The forest was deadly quiet with no breeze was present at all as she took a step forward, snapping a twig underfoot and breaking the oppressive silence.

"I've been through here before," she nearly whispered, remembering with a jolt the strange fire creatures of before. The ones she had angered so much… The ones adamant on taking off her head! "The last time I ran into these fire creature things, will they attack us with you here?" she turned worried eyes to her companion, biting lightly on the inside of her lip as he looked impassively over the woodland surrounding them. Scanning the area around them, his eyes finally rested on her with a lazy flicker.

"The creatures deserted long ago." he said bluntly and without any form of emotion, eyes passing over her once more as he walked onwards. She followed once again; feeling more and more like a lap dog as she did so, yet keeping quiet.

* * *

The lack of any breeze was starting to get on her nerves.

The sweat that cooled on her back made her itch, shifting in her position against a tall tree. She blew a strand of hair from her eyes irritably, lacking the energy to do anything but sit and breathe. They had been walking for hours, never stopping until finally the trees began to thin out a little. Finally coming to a halt within a clearing, she had nearly collapsed and fallen asleep straight away.

With no sign of lethargy, Jareth sat beside her and handed her a large chunk of bread whilst scanning the horizon. Apart from the smudge of dirt upon his nose, he looked as composed as ever and even seemed to be in high spirits.

"We're making good progress," he ignored the snort from the woman beside him. "Within the next few days, we should be on the mutations boundaries," he turned expectantly towards her, waiting as she bit moodily into her bread and shrugged. "Something tells me, love, that you're not in the best of moods," she turned a glare on him. "Am I correct?"

"The sooner this is over the better," she nearly grunted, feeling elated as raised brows grew into a frown. He turned away from her suddenly, looking over to their surroundings as they both ate silently. She shifted further down the tree, her head supported difficultly yet with her aching limbs it felt comfortable enough.

"So," she stifled a yawn as Jareth turned to her. "How exactly are we going to do this?" he frowned at her, forcing her to continue. "I mean, we get to the mutation, then what?" A pause. "Throw a net on it?" she asked sarcastically, soon finding herself surprised as Jareth chucked around his bread.

"What a lovely thought. Shame, I didn't bring one," he shrugged and Sarah turned away with a faint smile. "Truthfully speaking, I'm not entirely sure, though I -"

"What?!" she interrupted sharply, shifting in her seated position so fast that she felt the tiniest bit dizzy. "You're not sure how were going to stop this? Yet here we are," she paused for a second, speaking quickly as Jareth made to speak. He looked insulted and just the tiniest bit angry, the secondary emotion growing as she spoke over him. "Here we are, racing towards it with what? Good intentions?"He didn't speak at first, instead aiming a glare that seemed to reach into her very soul. Her anger died as his grew, making her regret the earlier outburst almost immediately.

"And how exactly," his voice was razor sharp yet barely above a sigh. "Do you _expect_ me to know? How should I know the origin of something that should not exist?" A pause though she made no attempt to speak. "That has never happened before, that has never been seen before. I will not lie to you and pretend to hold the answers, and if that idea scares you so much then just say the word and I will send you back."Silence followed his remark, in which time Sarah couldn't form a single thought. He hadn't scared her per say, yet he had shocked her with the suppressed anger in his voice. He was still watching her intently as she swallowed, turning to look him in the eye before looking away again.

She opened her mouth once, twice, then decided to say nothing at all.

He carried on glaring at her, the intensity dying with the passing moments. "I am the Goblin King, Sarah," he murmured, the muscle in his jaw giving a twitch. "I am responsible for this kingdom, for the creatures within and for the Labyrinth. I have to do something and time is running out." he finished with a note of despair, looking away from her and back to the horizon with a lost look.

She was speechless for a good few minutes, chewing slowly on her bread as she sorted through her thoughts.

"Well," she said evenly, dusting off her hands on her jeans. She stood and threw her rucksack back on, taking a moment to pull her ponytail into a comfortable position. "We better get a move on, it's getting dark," she looked skyward, ignoring the scuffle by her side as Jareth stood. She tried to energize herself mentally, pushing away the negative thoughts of a moment ago.

"We could probably get another couple of hours before we'll have to rest," he said evenly, already walking forward as she once again followed. They both ignored the earlier statements as they walked, the silence heavy yet she couldn't think of a topic. Sarah couldn't fight the urge to speak, searching her mind for something that would lighten the mood somehow.

"How far are we to the border, do you think?" she jogged a few steps and narrowly avoided tripping on a root, becoming level with her companion yet not looking to his expression.

"About halfway, I would say," he gave a dry chuckle, surprising Sarah as she looked to his face; he looked a little bitter, his mouth twisting into a grim smirk. He skirted a low branch as Sarah ducked beneath. "Although with the Labyrinth so adamant in her task, I cannot be sure,"

"Her?"He waved a elegant hand, waving off the comment.

"Figure of speech, though I suppose she hold many feminine traits," he smirked down at her, once again avoiding a branch even as he held her gaze. She studied his expression for a few seconds, trying to decipher in the grim light as to his meaning.

As usual, with the Goblin King, his face gave absolutely nothing away.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the continuous tricks, the underlying hardness and the way you can never really be sure to it's motives," he gave her a mock grown, his face suddenly lighting up as he raised one finger. "Sounds like someone I know!"

"Me too." she grumbled, smirking up at him before walking a little forward.

"Touché."

* * *

She pulled her rucksack into her lap, depressed by it's lightness and watching with some fascination as Jareth created a roaring fire with nothing but a twist of his wrist. He sat heavily beside her, rubbing a hand over his brow, staring into the fire unseeingly.

They had reached the edge of the forest just a few moments ago, choosing that moment to 'set up camp' as it were against the last thriving tree. Many of the plants were dying off, looking withered and ancient the further away they walked. The dense night offered nothing in the way of comfort, shadowing anything more than 10 feet in front of their faces.

She yawned largely, shifting her bag beneath her head as a make shift pillow. She had just closed her eyes when Jareth shifted, leaving Sarah to feel his gaze on her until she opened her eyes. He kept watching her for a few seconds, finally gesturing to her 'pillow'.

"What do you have in there?"

For a moment she felt uncomfortable, for no real reason other than she would have to reveal her last minute panic pack. With a sigh she sat upright, pulling the bag to her lap and delving inside. She first pulled out the small towel she had grabbed at the last second, throwing it into his lap. Following the first by a good length of bandage, followed by another, then a steel cup and a strange metal object that clattered to the ground by his feet.

With a frown he looked over the ensemble, raising the cup with raised eyebrows and waiting for an explanation. "Alexis gave it to me, she said it purifies any water for drinking," he gave a short nod before picking up the heavy metal object, for a second he studied it before pressing on a side button - half concealed into the rest of the metal - as a small blade clicked out. With another look, she shrugged and explained carelessly. "Well, you never know."

He didn't seem to find any point to argue as he flipped the blade back in, pushing the button once more and pushing the blade onto the ground as it retracted easily. With a click he threw it back into the now empty bag, followed by the other items before it returned to the occupation as a pillow.

Once she was comfortable again, Sarah allowed her mind to wander - only dimly aware of Jareth shifting by her head and reclining not far from herself. Her limbs ached yet she knew that she would not be able to sleep, at least until she could hush the buzzing in her head. With so many questions she wasn't sure of where to begin, yet the very thought of questioning the Goblin King set her on edge slightly.

"When," she paused briefly, biting her lip as she looked to the pitch black sky - realising with a start the complete lack of stars. "When did the mutation start?"

He didn't answer right away, instead shifting audibly by her side. "Hard to say really," A pause. "I would say, maybe three months ago."

She ignored the relief that washed through her body, so it wasn't my doing.

"Three months?"

"That I've realised, yes,"

"Pardon?"

"The mutation could have been laying dormant for centuries, or it could have just been hours. There is no way of telling, though when it did make itself known," a pause as he shifted again, sighing lightly. "It didn't come slowly." Sarah finally turned her head from the sky to the Goblin King's profile, staring unseeingly upwards as the orange glow of the fire sent a splash of colour over his usually pale complexion.

She opened her mouth to speak but immediately stopped as a twig snapped loudly in the woodland beside them, both becoming extremely still as Sarah caught sight of movement in the darkness. She raised her eyes to focus on the shape, realising straight away that whatever the thing was… It was stalking back and forth, just out of reach of the fire.

"It's," she frowned lightly, "It's not coming any closer, look." she pointed a little to his side, staying silent as the creature growled and scratched at the earth just out of reach of the light. It seemed to be becoming more angered as the moments ticked by, snapping it's jaw and stalking it's prey.

For some reason she saw Jareth relax, sitting up fully to observe the thing in the shadows.

"It can't stand the light," he stated simply, turning to her with a relieved expression. Ignoring the growls and stomps behind him, he lied back down as Sarah carried on watching it's movements. She dared not take her eyes off it, if she lost sight of it then she was open for attack. "Sarah love," she frowned and finally looked away, shooting a frown to the reclined King. "We are safe in the firelight." he grinned up at her, blonde hair fanning out across the ground as a few strands fluttered in the breeze.

_Breeze?_

With a start she realised the growling had stopped, the orange glow now flickering in the growing breeze as she became wary. With a sudden gust the flames flickered more strongly, causing both to jump to their feet as she heard the growling once more.

Another gust, the flames dying a little as the glow seemed to retreat into itself. She stepped closer to Jareth unconsciously, both crouched low as he scanned the area. She could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest, missing a beat with every gust as the flames died bit by bit.

She could hear growling to her right, yet at the same time she heard movement behind her. Something was approaching, and it had brought it's friend.

Without warning a stronger gust fluttered by, blowing out the fire completely as Jareth made a sudden movement. Seconds later he was standing beside her, a glowing crystal in hand and illuminating his searching eyes in a sharp blue glow.

He lowered a hand to help her up, though she had no chance to take it as something barrelled into his back with such force that it sent him flying. She heard rather than saw him hit the ground with a soft curse - a language she couldn't understand - before the crystal rolled away.

The growling, snapping thing was right behind her as Sarah grabbed her bag. Rooting through the objects, she realised with an inward groan that the knife was at the bottom, digging her hand even deeper as she frantically felt the bottom. Her fingers brushed against something cold and hard, tightening instinctively as she pulled.

With a muffled scream she felt something grapple with her shoe and pull her foot out from beneath her, causing the air to leave her lungs in a gasp as she kicked at the animal. The knife cluttered from her hand as she realised a cry from a few metres away, a scuffle as she remembered Jareth and the other creature in the darkness.

A few pointless swings later and her foot connected with something solid, effectively loosening the grip on her foot enough to scurry away a little. She crawled frantically towards the crystal, gaining a little before she heard a growling. Without a moments thought she threw herself at the crystal, landing with one hand upon it and resisting the urge to gasp as it glowed brightly.

Pivoting on her hip in the dirt, she swung her body to the growling and held the crystal towards it. For the briefest of moments she caught sight of sunken, white eyes and ashen skin stretched too tightly over cheekbones that looked almost painful before it burst into flames… Sending ash upon the floor and over her legs.

"Sarah!" Jareth shouted to her left as Sarah instinctively through the crystal in his general direction, sighing with relief as his hand was illuminated before he caught it swiftly. He was pinned to the ground with one arm trapped between him and the dark creature, avoiding the snarling and snapping but only barely

In an instant the creature burst into flames and once again turned to ash, raining down onto his chest and the side of his face. With a jolt he stood and brushed the ash off with his free hand, almost frantically, before turning to Sarah.

She was still panting and tucked her knees into her chest as he approached, looking to the ground and gripping the knife in a deathly grip. "Next time," she rasped, swallowing harshly. "Pay attention!" she screeched the last bit and took a little pleasure at seeing Jareth jump, nodding faintly before she brushed the ash from her legs.

Standing on shaky legs she wobbled over to her rucksack, ignoring the instant fire that roared to life once more as she lowered herself and rested her head on the bag. Without another word, Jareth sat heavily next to her and let out a unsteady breath. She ignored the eyes that fell on her back, readjusting her pillow before giving a gruff "G'night."


	8. Chosen

A.N. I would just like to say that this chapter is kind of crucial and I will be handing out imaginary nintendos to anyone who solves the puzzle, why nintendos you ask? Well, for one the rock and two there was a car boot sale down the road and they've got sodding loads... Of course I am joking... Or am I? Thanking you oh-so-kindly for your reviews, I really do love every one of them and get so excited when I see the update in my email account. Also I try to answer them as best I can, though if you do just get a 'thanks very much' as a reply, it's safe to assume that one of your questions were going to give the story away. lol. Enough from me, thanks again!.

K.

**Chosen.**

_The wind howled around her ears, fluttering her hair around her throat and eyes as squinted against the weather. She was here again; this dark, dank and frightening landscape with it's black cloud and maniacal laughter._

_A maniacal laugh that was currently screaming in her ear, just behind her… _

_Yet she wouldn't turn._

_The dead trees stood motionless as Sarah tried to recognise the area; she felt as if this time around, the dream was more under her own control yet it still terrified her. She could deal with the dead landscape and the ominous surroundings, though what she couldn't deal with was the laughter behind her and the uneasy feeling that…._

_That this was all her fault._

_There seemed to be no other explanation, it sounded right in her head as the laughter grew louder._

_Looking over the protruding rock she stood on, she once again caught sight of the black waters below; still yet menacing as she felt the urge to jump, to plummet to a certain death against the sharp rocks within._

_She had to go; this was her fault, she had caused it and now she had to put it right._

_The laughter stopped for a moment, mid-flow as she took one step forward._

_This was her fault, it had to be rectified._

_She caught sight of red; the only colour in this black and grey world, red on her nearly everywhere she looked. The voice behind giggled frantically, watching her from behind as she stopped and clutched at her top._

_It was making her hands sticky, drying in the wind and leaving her skin feeling tight as she dug her nails into the material of her clothes. She wanted to cry; not out of disgust, but out of despair._

_It was blood... Fresh blood yet she was not cut anywhere visible._

_...It was all wrong…_

_The giggling turned into a guffaw._

_...It was all her fault…_

_The guffaw into a hackle that nearly made her wince._

_...She had to put this right…_

_A force pushed her roughly off the ledge, sending her into the black lake below._

* * *

She woke screaming and clutching Jareth's shoulders as he loomed above her, saying nothing and staying unmoving to her even as she kicked feebly below him at his knees. She screamed even though she wasn't sure why she was still screaming; she had a suspicion it was just release the fear within, from something as simple as a dream.

"Calm down," his voice was nonchalant, yet she just caught the faintest trace of concern hidden below. "It was a dream." he stated unnecessarily as she stilled a little, hands fidgeting on his shoulders against his shirt as she gasped for air between hysterical sobs.

Her hands were clean, no sign of blood on her.

She couldn't understand any of it.

She felt so guilty; as if the whole expedition was a waste of time, she was bound to fail, bound to kill the Labyrinth and they were only deluding themselves otherwise. It would be worse this way, stringing out her failure with false hope until the end.

She fought the urge to cry out an apology to the man above her, instead staying silent as her breathing settled and Jareth released her. She allowed her hands to slide from his arms to her face, cooling her skin as she fought to control her own breathing.

She sudden felt hopeless, ridiculously foolish for even trying such a mighty task. She was Sarah Williams; 19, bookworm, a bit of a loner and professional day dreamer. She was no superhero, she couldn't fight or fly or shoot frigging lasers out of her eyes… She was a girl, a hysterical girl who couldn't bring herself to look at her companion… Even as he carried on watching her intently.

"Tell me about the dream, Sarah," he spoke softly and Sarah stilled as he shifted to lie beside her, his voice sounding overly tired as she tried to breathe evenly. She didn't answer, instead shaking her head no and wiping her eyes fiercely of the tears that had fallen during her dream. "My dear, you must. If not to subdue my inquisitive mind, then to show me how far the Labyrinth has entered your mind."

She couldn't find the energy to argue against the pet name, instead hating herself for taking some kind of comfort from it until his words registered in her mind. She opened her eyes wide and turned to him, mouth opening slightly as he carried on watching the early morning sky above. She guessed the time to be about four-ish, maybe a little earlier as the sky went from a deep navy to a lighter blue.

"The Labyrinth," A pause. "It, it sent me that dream?"

"I'm willing to believe so, yes," A brief pause. "It wants us to turn back, so the easiest way about this would be through fear," he turned to watch her seriously, eyes dangerously probing as she tried not to flinch away. "Tell me." The 'Goblin King' tone had come into his voice; the voice that left no room for argument, yet Sarah had to fight the urge to defy him.

She was scared and tired… And incredibly guilty for something she couldn't even begin to explain.

So, she decided finally, she was going to tell him. Yet she wasn't going to tell him all of the dream; she wasn't in the mood for analysing her own mind, fishing around for clues in a dream that felt so real she couldn't close her eyes for more than a minute without the sound of laughter ringing in her ears.

"Everything was dead and deserted, I couldn't see you," she stared at the sky, ignoring the eyes that rested on her face from beside as she picked the right words. "I," A pause. "I was so scared, and it was all gone! The Labyrinth was dead and I was all that was left," she turned to watch him suddenly, realising the frown that creased Jareth's brow beneath blonde hair.

"Was there anything else?" he waved a hand through the air. "I mean to say, was there something coming?" Sarah shook her head no, watching as his frown grew deeper. He said nothing for quite a while, staring over her head as Sarah carried on watching him in a daze.

The nagging voice in her head told her to tell the whole story, the other half that he obviously expected… And how this was not the first dream she had experienced.

Yet she ignored it, pushing the idea away as she forcibly closed her eyes and willed the laughter to stop replaying in her head. After what seemed like forever she heard Jareth shift his position, obviously assuming she was asleep once more. Soon she fell into a fretful sleep.

* * *

She woke to the sound of shuffling beside her; crunching wood as she cracked one eye open. She was curled up upon the floor with a hand positioned uncomfortably below her head, the dim light of morning shining down upon her as one boot came into her line of vision.

She opened both eyes as she shifted her position, sitting up as she looked towards Jareth's face. He looked extremely tired as he carried on watching her, allowing her time to crack her neck from her uncomfortable sleep before he offered her a gloved hand to stand.

She took it quickly and trying not to think about it too much as she grabbed her backpack, dusting off her trousers as to look away from the questioning gaze she was receiving. With a final stretch, she turned her gaze back to Jareth's as he watched their surroundings.

"We should reach the boundary by nightfall today," he sad evenly as Sarah felt her stomach plummet. "It would be best to start now." he turned back to her as she nodded mutely, allowing him to walk on as she followed. He walked at a much more sedated pace, both of them walking together instead of Sarah following behind.

The trees were few and far between as the started upon a dirt track, catching sight of dense trees to their left and a slow flowing river to their right. She looked in front to catch sight of a blank horizon with no characteristics at all, just a dead field with yellowing grass and no movement of animals whatsoever.

Her mind wandered to the creatures of last night, the ones that had stayed within the shadows but had been such a pearly white when she caught sight of them. The white eyes and sharp features had scared her, though the fact that she had fallen to sleep so easily after the attack scared her more.

_Sure_, she thought sardonically, _send as many nasty creatures at her as you can, but you really want to scare her give her a bloody cryptic nightmare._

She tried not to feel warmed by the worry in the Goblin King's eyes last night, the flicker of consideration for her safety before he had hidden the emotion once more. She shouldn't and didn't care how nervous he had looked, and it sure as hell didn't make her feel any safer knowing he was listening to her as she told him about the dream.

It was worry, she agreed. Worry not for her, but for the details that could uncover more about the Mutation… About the Labyrinth.

Jareth hid a yawn behind a gloved hand, though she pretended not to notice, just like she missed how he stumbled over his own boot.

It seemed she was not the only one to miss sleep last night.

She tried to think of something to say as they walked silently on, the only sound being their muffled footsteps against the dead grass that gave so easily under foot. "We've reached the boundary awfully quickly," she said lightly, almost stopping dead in her tracks as Jareth's expression grew stony and he sped up a little.

"Well, there's not a lot of the Labyrinth to walk through now that most of it has been killed off."

She tried not to groan at her stupidity, succeeding but only just.

* * *

Sarah never thought that the Labyrinth's walls would look so comforting, yet when they seemed to rejoin the maze suddenly she couldn't help but grin. Even as the stones visibly crumbled as they passed and the Mutation ripped the very magic from the area, she could feel the calm settle over her with familiar territory.

Very familiar, actually.

She realised with a jolt the high hedges, no longer green but wilting to a earthy brown as they had lost their height Allowing Sarah to catch sight of the centre piece; stone sculptures oddly dotted around with a high backed stone chair as the centre piece.

As they reached the middle, Sarah stopped walking and stared to the stone throne. A faint smile graced her lips, remembering a talking hat with a peculiar accent. "The Wise Man!" she said excitedly, hearing rather than seeing Jareth turn on the spot and watch her.

"Pardon, my dear?"

She glared over at him, realising the smirk as she gave him the desired response. "Stop calling me that," If anything his smirk grew even more, earning her a quirked brow. "I mean it! And the Wise Man, I met him here,"

"Who?" he furrowed his brow, moving a few steps forward and stared at the stone seat as if it held the answer.

"He had a talking hat and he gave me advice, well, if you could call it that," she grumbled the last bit under her breath. "He helped me, sort of,"

Jareth stared at her for a long time, gaze shooting from the chair to herself before her straightened a little. "I've never heard of a Wise Man before,"

"He was really old, kept falling asleep, a bird hat?" The last part was nearly a question, her mind reeling back to the image of the aged man. Jareth carried on frowning. "It doesn't matter," she sighed with a wave of the hand, taking a step away before Jareth seized her upper arm in a firm but gentle grip.

"Sarah, I've been ruler of this land for more years than I care to remember," A pause. "I know every creature within the land, especially those who inhabit the Labyrinth and I have never heard of a Wise Man offering advice,"

She shrugged easily, looking to the seat once more. "Well obviously you forgot,"

"I do not forget," he muttered sharply, the words holding a double meaning somewhere as Sarah tried to analyse it. "Just because I pretend to forget the dwarf's name, does not mean I have forgotten Hoggle," he grinned down at her surprise.

"Well, it doesn't matter," she grumbled, freeing her arm as she started walking the way Jareth had gone. She heard his boots against the stone flooring, catching up with her easily.

"With an imagination as big as yours, my dear," she glared back at him once, something that he ignored easily and smirked even more for it. "I would not be surprised if you had made him up,"

"I did not!" she replied hotly, turning on the spot and glaring up at Jareth. She tried to act mature but failed as she pouted and balled her hands into fists by her sides, ignoring the fond look she received in return. Jareth bent down to her level a little as he rested his hands against his knees, glancing down to her pouted lips for a second too long as Sarah relaxed them a little; realising how it must of looked.

"Sure of that, are we?" he teased heavily, eyes flickering back and forth between her own as Sarah turned her attention back to the seat. She had seen the Wise Man, so had Hoggle, she hadn't imagined it had she? She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, turning back to Jareth once more as she realised the attention she was causing. His eyes returned to hers, a look of triumph on his face. "What, a flicker of doubt?" he asked innocently, eyes wide and mocking.

A pause that dragged on for a moment too long."Just shut up Goblin King!"

She turned on the spot and stormed off, doubting her own memory and feeling fifteen again as Jareth chuckled behind her.

* * *

She took a long drink from the silver cup in her hand, sighing with relief to it's coolness that quenched her thirst. Without a moments thought she dipped the cup back into the water within the lake and walked over to a nearby rock, seating herself heavily beside the Goblin King before offering him the cup.

She wiped her top lip with the back of her hand as Jareth drank slowly, both keeping their eyes to the horizon as they did so. Neither had spoken very much after the maze had ended - just as abruptly as it appeared, a few words exchanged here and there but no real conversation.

Sarah had wanted more than anything to ask how much longer, yet she didn't want to come across as some sort of whiney child to the man beside her.

Not that it mattered.

When he placed the cup between them and reached for her backpack, Sarah didn't even blink to the bread that was offered suddenly in her peripheral vision. She took it unseeingly and ate a bite, turning to Jareth as he did the same. With a start Sarah realised a different taste, looking down to the humble chunk of wheat that now had a shine of gold to it.

"Butter?"

"Yes," For some strange reason, he looked almost embarrassed, looking from her to the item in her hand. "I don't know about you, but I am quite fed up of the same thing everyday," he nearly huffed as he turned away from her, once again falling silent.

Sarah grinned around her slice, turning to the horizon shortly before turning back to Jareth.

"Do you always carry butter around with you?" she asked with liberal humour, grinning openly as he turned to look at her. For a few moments he tried to keep a straight face, giving up a little as the corners of his mouth twitched. "What, in case of emergencies?" she laughed openly as he finally grinned, both settling into a more comfortable atmosphere.

"Magic," he said softly, earning a understanding nod from the other and trying to ignore the mocking grin.

The silence grew a little as Sarah leaned heavily against the hard rock, shifting her head a little so that it wasn't digging into her skull. With the relaxed air, she now felt it would be easier to bring up the question that had been waiting to be explored for too long.

"Why me?" she murmured as he turned to her with a questioning look, carrying on as the silence grew. "There have to have been children wished away before, runners of the Labyrinth before me," A pause. "I just want to know why me? Why am I here again?"

"Because the Labyrinth chose you," he said without pause. "Because it told me to give you power, to differentiate you from the others,"

She stayed silent for a moment, a confused and slightly anxious expression playing across her features. "But why?" he merely shrugged, carrying on as she kept watching and waiting for an answer.

"Because it has been written, the Labyrinth has chosen this fate and I am powerless to stop it," he sighed as she looked to the horizon, worrying her bottom lip. "If it is of any console to you, there is always a reason for her actions, we just have to follow the path set before us,"She stayed silent once more, offering nothing more than a faint nod as an answer before suddenly another question rose from her lips without a prior thought.

"Did you just find me then? Answering the call, as it were," she turned to him and felt a shiver run up her spine, watching the predatory eyes that Jareth watched her with.

"I knew of you before," she widened her eyes, "I had visited you before, watching from time to time as the years went on,""Why?" she hated the way her voice was becoming more and more desperate for answers, some form of a conclusion amid the panic.

He shrugged yet again, dusting off his hands upon his legs as he stood. "Once again, Sarah, I do not know. I was merely interested, you were someone the Labyrinth alerted me to and as instructed, I watched," he grinned down at her appreciatively, making her face flush with the implications of such a smile accompanied by his last words.

She took his wide yawn as a reason to change topic rather quickly. "Did you sleep last night at all?" she asked and hated the motherly tone to her voice, frowning as he shook his head no. "Why not?"

She was shocked as he grinned over at her, if a little sleepily. "I had to watch out for any more of those shadow creatures didn't I?" A slight pause as his grin spread a little into flirting. "Couldn't have you telling me off so thoroughly like before, could I?" he tried not to chuckle as she went very slightly red.

"Right,"

"Do you know, you're adorable when you're flustered," No reply. "It comes second of course to your fiery temperament, when you-"

"Right!" she said a little higher than before, ignoring the soft chuckle to her side.

She stood a little shakily, repacking the cup carelessly and keeping her head bowed as they walked on.

If anything, she felt even more confused.


	9. Questions

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate so many kind words and I cherish them... Like my many children, though they don't make a mess and eat all my bloody chocolate... Can you tell I've been babysitting my cousin, actually I did this while she was watching Postman Pat (An English children's program) so I'm sorry if I go slightly crazy during the middle. If anyone can guess where the funny banter came from, I'll give you an imaginary cookie!

**Questions**

Sarah fought the urge to giggle.

Now was not the time for laughter, both Jareth and herself crouching in the long and yellowing grass as they watched the creatures before them fighting. They had been watching for long enough to know that the creatures were foolish enough not to hear them, instead carrying on beating each other with any tool that came to hand; rocks, branches and at one point Sarah caught sight of one hitting the other with his own head.

She laughed as quietly as possible.

Jareth had told her at some point that they were a mutation of the Goblins; the Goblins themselves had been around at the start with the Labyrinth, the start of time! They did bear a likeness to the Goblins, though they had shifted into something different entirely.

They were at least a foot taller, arms that look too long for their body and a lot skinnier. They skipped rather than shuffled, using their hands to gain speed against the hard dirt. She could automatically point out the leader of the little group; the creature that sat on a nearby log, one finger up his own nose as he went from watching the clouded sky to watching the fight before him.

At his side sat a large - and some what worryingly - heavy looking club.

Yet she carried on giggling silently, feeling her stomach muscles cramping with the effort to keep quiet.

The group were trying to wrestle each other, not getting very far before they forgot who it was they were actually fighting and turning on an innocent bystander. When anyone came towards the Goblin like creature with the weapon, he would simply grunt and send them away with a look.

For something so dense, they seemed to have a hierarchy of their own.

With a slight jolt she felt a leather encased hand grab her own from the ground, giving a gentle tug before letting go just as suddenly. She watched Jareth scuttle away - taking care not to watch his behind at such an inconvenient angle - as he scuttled down the hill and out of sight, Sarah following as quietly as possible.

Slowly they began to stand, their forms now completely hidden as they resumed their original path. With all the squawking and growling that was, even now, still audible they had strayed from their walk to investigate. With an easy quiet, they walked on and as the voices faded, Sarah walked a little faster to come level with Jareth.

She looked up to him with a faint smile, a smile that died instantly to his outraged expression.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, keeping her gaze on Jareth as he began to slow and refused to meet her gaze. He pondered the horizon for a long time, seeming overly shocked as she gave his shoulder a light poke. He looked down to her with a blank look in his eyes, before becoming aware and resuming his previous anger.

"The mutation," he nearly growled at her, causing Sarah's eyes to widen slightly. "It's not just draining the Labyrinth dry, it's creating anew!" A pause. "I thought, we all though!" he paused once again as Sarah heard the leather gloves creak as his fists tightened, saying nothing more as she waited.

"What difference does it make?" she said softly and wondered if she had said something wrong as Jareth glowered down at her briefly, taking in her shocked expression before calming a little.

"It makes a big difference," he gave her a light smile. "It is creating life, Sarah," he said her name too softly for her liking, making it hard to fight the shiver that passed up her spine. "With it's own creatures, the mutation is not our only worry," he finished and gave her a few moments of silence to process the information, when she did finally nod her understanding he continued. "It also confirms something I have been fearing for a while; that this is not merely some sort of disease, it has been created by another, not a something anymore," he stopped completely as she widened her eyes in understanding, her mind following his easily as they points registered.

"A someone,"

"Exactly." he nodded stiffly, gracing her with a break from his usual scowl or smirk. With the silence feeling anything but comfortable, Sarah realised the difference in Jareth that she had been pondering for so long.

"It's already taking it's hold on you," she took a step closer, ignoring his cold demeanour that immediately came to his face as she scrutinized him. He looked pale as ever, yet the lines below his eyes and his posture told her just how far the mutation had come. "It is, isn't it?" she asked softly, fighting the urge to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Sarah," his tone started harsh, his eyes cruel before she put her hands on her hips; silently daring him to continue, though she gave him no choice before she began talking herself.

He was already being drained, his magic and very life form being drawn away by the mutation the closer they came to the centre.

"Just because you're the Goblin King, doesn't mean you have to pretend!" she gave a glare equal to his own, softening as his gaze continued without some of the hostility. "I mean, who am I going to tell?" she grinned as the corner of his mouth twitched, before he quickly schooled his expression.

Without another word they walked on, both in their own little world as Sarah allowed him to walk a pace in front of her. She gazed unseeingly into his back as she walked, her mind running a mile a minute as she tried to analyse her feelings.. Not that she needed to, she knew exactly what she was feeling.

She was scared.

Not for herself exactly, but for the Labyrinth and how this world seemed to be collapsing in on itself. She did not want this world to die; the Underground that had filled her mind for years with magic and mystery, with the creatures within that had fuelled her imagination through the years of near solitude.

She had been lucky to run into Rhiannon; a girl that shared her love for fantasy and mythical creatures, although her friend had grown out of the obsession after a few years whereas Sarah had simply stopped talking about it.

She loved this world.

She loved the magic and slight danger that came with it too, she couldn't bear the thought of the place withering away to nothing and knowing that she had done nothing to stop it. Yet, she thought with a little flash of panic, Jareth was the King of these lands and he was struggling. Calling on a mortal girl for help, something he was obviously none too pleased with yet had agreed to do for his land.

_That was another thing_, the little voice in Sarah's mind whispered evilly, _Jareth will die._

She suppressed the odd flood of worry and focused on the lands before them, feeling a droplet of water hit her nose lightly before turning her face skywards. Another series of droplets hit her soundly on the face before she properly caught sight of something that worried her briefly, something that would have been completely normal in the Aboveground.

"Goblin King?" she stopped walking and watched as he turned, a brow lifted in anticipation. "The sky is black, and it's raining" she murmured and watched as Jareth turned to the sky, a frown on his face as his eyes scanned the sky. Sarah had tried to say his name, opting for his former title at the last moment for reasons she couldn't really explain.

"Yes, so it is," he said mildly with his face still tilted upwards, turning downwards to her with no expression visible. "We've reached the boundary, I believe," a pause as the rain gathered strength. She turned towards the sky and squinted her eyes to the wind and rain, ignoring the eyes that still rested on her.

She heard rather than saw her companion move on, passing by her before she focused and followed behind.

* * *

The rain carried on pounding to the ground around them, some still hitting them as they sat silently below a hanging cliff. Neither spoke as Sarah placed the silver cup just under the rain, listening to the rain that sounded within with a musical jingle. She accepted the food that passed before her eyes with nothing more than a tilt of the head, biting into it without tasting it as she watched the weather grow even worse.

After a few moments of silence she turned to Jareth, watching as he curled one leg under himself and rested his arm on his other bent knee. She carried on observing as he straightened his gloves and deliberately ignored the attention he was receiving.

"How long will it take?" she asked suddenly, her eyes never wavering as he seemed to glare into her very soul.

"To reach the centre?" he asked finally, his voice lighter than his guarded expression. She nodded mutely, staying patiently silent as he looked away briefly before returning his gaze to her own. He shrugged easily, leaning back against the rock wall, shifting a little against the jagged rocks as Sarah copied his movements unaware of doing so. "Seeing as it is still growing, I cannot give you a precise guess," she nodded. "It is growing daily, although I think we have caught it early enough to make the journey relatively short,"

He turned away to her second nod, facing the rain as she took in his profile. He seemed a little distracted, watching the horizon with a sort of alertness that belied his tired eyes and occasional heavy sighs. His hair still seemed to carry the fluffy height as it always had, belying the fact that they had been travelling for days. She tried not to think of the state of her own state, pushing away the idea that she may actually care what Jareth thought of her appearance.

With a sudden spark he smirk warmly, eyes still staring unseeingly into the rain as he raised one finely sculpted brow. "What are you looking for, my dearest Sarah?" he turned to her as she jumped, the silence suddenly broken. "I am not suddenly going to collapse, you have nothing to worry about." his grin seemed to grow with every passing second, giving Sarah a few moments to glare and turn away.

She didn't say anything for a few moments, instead picking her words carefully. "What makes you think I was worried, I was just trying to decipher how long we've got before I'm dragging you to the centre," she grinned evilly with an exaggerated flutter of the eyelashes. He raised a brow once again, ignoring the comment as they both carried on watching the weather.

After a few moments, Sarah couldn't take the oppressing stillness that had settled so easily once again. Turning to face him, she searched her mind for something to say, anything really. "Why do you do that?" A pause as he turned back to her, questioning eyes prodding her to continue. _"Sarah, my dear,"_ she adopted his clipped tones easily, completing the look with a flamboyant gesture with her hands. _"My dear, my dear_," she paused and caught sight of his expression of amusement. "Do you always do it?"He grinned at her openly, tilting his head to study her from an angle.

"Why, would it bother you if I did?" A pause as she frowned, allowing him to continue. "If you were not so adored, if I said that the term was nothing more than that, a term?" Silence followed his question as Sarah tried not to look away, instead focusing on his nose and blinking.

She tried to ignore the term adored, it made her more nervous than she was comfortable questioning.

After a few minutes she also tried to ignore the faux innocence that Jareth was displaying, instead crossing her arms heavily as she turned back to the scenery. A few more moments of silence and she heard Jareth's chuckle of triumph, he knew she was uncomfortable. "So, you're not going to answer my question?"

"What, when you won't answer mine?" he quipped easily.

"Doesn't it matter than I asked first?" she tried to keep the anger from her voice, only half succeeding as he grinned to her annoyance.

"Doesn't it matter that I'm King?" he straightened and his features took on a regal expression.

"Does that make a difference?" she asked after a fraction of a pause, brow knitted together.

"Why shouldn't it?" Another minor pause as Sarah frowned up at him, before her face broke into a unsure grin.

"Are we playing questions?"

"How do you play?" he tilted his head to one side, reminding her briefly of a puppy. She grinned fully to the image before - forgetting their earlier disagreement - she relaxed against the stones a little and gave Jareth her full attention."Well, the title kind of gives the game away, all -"

"Foul, statement, One Love." he stated simply, looking down at her with a triumphant smirk that brought his whole face to life; eradicating the traces of lethargy from his features in one easy gesture. She tried to be outraged, yet couldn't help the excitement that began to build. She hadn't played Questions in such a long time - usually playing with her father until she had emerged herself into her books and fantasy worlds - that the thought of competing with Jareth, a man known for his quick mind sent a trickle of excitement within her.

"Isn't that cheating?" she tilted her head a little to match his earlier expression, ignoring the amused yet tight lipped smile and the eyes that scanned her face at a leisurely pace which left her with burning cheeks.

"Not sore are we?" he drawled, eyes slightly squinting, daring her to defy him.

"Do you always resort to trickery to get your way?" she crossed her arms defiantly, smirking to the banter as it unravelled.

"Does it bother you?"

"Why should it?"

"Why bring it up?" a wave of a gloved hand as he schooled his expression to boredom, but Sarah could tell by the avid eye contact that he was already trying to figure her game method out. "Why not?"

"Does it bother you?" he asked again with a little bit more agitation in his voice, waiting for her to fall into silence.

"Foul, repetition, One all." she grinned charmingly to his obvious annoyance, although good-hearted he still reminded her of a child as he pouted slightly and glanced into the distance.

"Are you scared?" he asked suddenly, turning from the weather outside to watch her with hawk - no, not a hawk, an owl. Watching her with owl like eyes, taking in every movement and discovering the meaning behind it.

"Of what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he stopped short of releasing the sigh that Sarah could see just below the surface, he had taken her for granted if he though it was really that easy to trick her. She had had too much practise to fall from such an easy try.

"Isn't it obvious it isn't obvious?" she grinned sweetly, biting her lip to the low growl from Jareth - she knew he was pretending to be annoyed, yet it still caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end abruptly.

"Do you want me to spell it out?"

"Are you calling me stupid?" she glared and put a hand to her hip, smiling as Jareth grinned.

"Are you offended?"

"Why would I be?"

"Are you avoiding the question?"

"Isn't that the whole point?" Another set of grins exchanged between the pain."What is the point?"

"You're asking me?" she pointed to her own chest, face a mask as he gave he a brief shrug. She was trying to think one step ahead of a man who's mind seemed to work on another level, trying to twist the conversation into the direction she wanted.

"Why not?"

"Why me?" she tried desperately, voice barely a whisper as she realised that they were getting further and further from a meaningful round of questions - if it carried on much longer then she wasn't sure where they'd end up, knowing the Goblin King she'd probably be the one blushing.

"Foul, non sequitor,"

"What?" A pause. "What's a non sequitor?"

"Latin for 'does not follow'," he studied her for a second. "Okay, I'll let that one go, but from now on it's a rule." he stated seriously, waiting for her nod before relaxing again and letting the professional air slide.

A pause before Sarah asked, nearly shouting to try and catch him off guard. "How do you feel?"

"Why do you ask?" she failed as he answered swiftly, smirking to her efforts.

"Are you not tired?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Why are you so defensive?" Once again she crossed her arms over her chest, fighting the urge to pout as their game got her no closer to any insight to the Goblin King.

"Does it offend you?"

"Would it matter either way?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Do I matter?" she asked in a half whisper, wishing to take it back as soon as the words left her mouth. She felt the game slipping into Jareth's favour as her mind seemed to freeze, throwing her own feelings into the mix instead of throwing him out of sync.

"Why do you ask?" he leaned sideways a little, closing the distance between them and grinning triumphantly to her flustered appearance. She was losing, she knew it yet she felt powerless to switch the game in her favour.

"Why don't you answer?" she said desperately, leaning out a little as Jareth loomed a little closer with every second; his coat rustling against the rock wall as he slid sideways bit by bit, grinning widely to her wide eyes.

"What was the question?"

"What's you're game?" she stopped moving back with a conscious effort, finally persuading her body to cooperate with her head as she glared at him evenly.

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered sensually, the silence stretching out for what seemed like years as Sarah fought the hormones that flooded her brain. She felt her heart race and her breathing become shallow and uneven, she could hear the blood singing in her ears before the shock finally settled and her body calmed.

He was flirting quite openly, grinning down at her and reminding Sarah of the Big Bad Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood… And if that story had any hint of advice to it, then she was definitely in trouble. She ignored the mismatched eyes that flashed to her lips as she bit them, the man before her was a Fae. She had to remember that; they were known for their tricks and devious ways to get their own way… They stop at nothing. "Foul, hesitation, Two one," she blinked stupidly for a minute, watching as Jareth tilted his head once more to study her. "I think I win."

She had been played, he had played her emotions… Sarah wouldn't admit, even to herself, that it hurt.

She turned slightly glazed eyes to the horizon; realising in a distant way that the dark clouds looked no lighter yet the rain was slowing. She grabbed her bag from beside her, flinging it over her back as she picked up the half filled silver cup and took a drink. She handed the cup over to the now standing Goblin King with out making eye contact, suddenly supremely interested in the wall beside her.

"Sarah," he said evenly, waiting as she turned from watching the rain shuffle to a half as she laid eyes on him. "Are you sulking?" he asked with a mock frown, one hand coming to rest on a narrow hip as the last of the rain started to vanish, passing the cup back as she emptied in and threw it into the backpack.

Sarah gritted her teeth, clenched her jaw and balled her hands into fists. She had grown up in the past four years and knew that shouting and screaming how truly unfair the whole existence of the world really was would get her nowhere, so instead she carried on clenching every muscle she possessed and waited until she was a fraction calmer.

How was it that one moment she could be relaxed and having a conversation with this man, and then next wanting to slap him so hard he'd have to check his face was still there? The slight jibes and mocking smiles, flirtatious comments that meant nothing but at the same time left her confused and angry… Yet she had come to learn in a very short time that that was just Jareth.

"No." she nearly growled, clenching her jaw almost painfully as Jareth raised a questioning brow. Mocking her without saying a word, questioning her as Sarah felt the urge to cross her arms and pout. With a heavy sigh she walked out of the cliff-side and carried on along the path as before.

She stomped a little further as a low chuckle reached her ears.

* * *

They stood silently on the hillside, two shapes silhouetted in the fading light of day as they observed the scene before them. Everything seemed grey and lifeless below, shifting in the wind that neither grew nor wavered, but kept coming with an unnatural strength.

Sarah fought the shiver that ran down her spine, a scene so familiar and yet she had never been here in body… Only in her dreams had she seen the scene; a place so dead and yet alive that she wanted to shy away from it, a place that - even as she watched - started to leak forward like spilt ink, slowly but surely reaching towards them as she took a minute step closer to the Goblin King.

She didn't want to do this.

She couldn't.

Yet as Jareth turned to her with weary eyes and panic written clearly on his face, she gave him a reassuring yet tight smile and scanned his eyes… Willing him to understand that she would do this, whatever it was, to save the Labyrinth, to save her friends…

To save the Goblin King.

He looked away quickly, walking on with his head down and showing no sign of hearing Sarah follow immediately behind. He carried on as he met the grey landscape, passing into the stone walls that were covered in slime and shifted in the distance without a moments thought.

Sarah stilled, just for a second, but it was long enough for Jareth to turn to her with a worried expression.

She needed to tell him about the dream, if not now then she didn't know when she'd get the chance again. When she could make herself tell him about the guilt…

"Goblin King, I -" he held up a gloved hand, quieting her straight away as he gave her a sad and tired smile.

"Jareth," he corrected as the raised hand was offered to her, an inviting offer that she felt herself favouring. After a brief moments thought, she lifted a hand and placed it lightly within his own, taking the crucial steps within this twisted form of the Labyrinth without a seconds thought.

She'd tell him later.


	10. Hunted

**Hunted.**

She could feel the blood trickling down her back, dripping from her with every pounding step as she raced on. She felt the agonizing itch that seared across her skin with her shirt rubbing against the open would, catching on her skin as she urged herself to move faster.

Jareth was behind, every now and then placing a hand to the base of her spine to assure her of his presence. She could feel herself slowing and yet he stayed behind, urging her on softly as she carried on through the bare landscape.

She was starting to get dizzy.

A while ago, in the beginning of this little chase, the puma-thing had lunged out; catching her shirt and jacket with one razor sharp claw as she gave a cry of surprise. Adrenalin kept her from feeling the pain straight away, but now that fatigue flooded her mind she could feel the first needles of agony coursing it's way along her back.

Every breath she took seemed to make the pain worse; sending hot stabs of heat through her throat and into her chest with every inhale, bringing a coppery taste in her mouth with every exhale. Her vision was swimming now, after only a short run that was mostly a desperate sprint.

Everything was starting to fade, she was getting tunnel vision.

And yet the lumbering and deformed creature trudged after them, giving the odd cry as the game wore on. With the brief glimpse she had caught, it looked to be a puma-like creature… But furless, with eyes that glowed white and claws that had clicked faintly against the hard stones below his paws.

The visible hipbones and ribcage had made her feel sick to her stomach, a stab of pity coursing through her veins as the animal shifted awkwardly and seemed to struggle under it's own weight. Jareth had already grabbed her shoulders, spinning her on the spot and told her to run. Leaving Sarah confused as she turned back to the animal, watching the way it seemed to blink it's white eyes lazily and study them both easily.

Then he gave chase.

Sarah was just starting to wonder how much it would hurt when she eventually collapsed, when Jareth grabbed her hand, yanking her backwards and closer to the animal as she squeaked pathetically. She could see the saliva that poured from the creatures open mouth; teeth as white as it's eyes as she tightened her hold on Jareth's hand in shock.

_Of all the way to die,_ she thought in a detached way, _I never thought this would be it._

Within a second, she couldn't see the creature any more as they both tumbled down a tunnel hidden within the hard ground.

She landed slumped against the wall, panting heavily as she looked unseeingly into the darkness. She heard Jareth panting heavily beside her, face down somewhere to her right as she threw a hand out to feel where he was.

She patted his shoulder slowly, realising by the position that he was indeed lying face down. She let her hand fall heavily against her stomach, moaning lightly as her clothes starting to itch with her sweat and clinging even more to the open wound now against the hard wall behind.

Jareth moved in the darkness - making the stuffy and oppressive air shift heavily - before she felt him form a crystal. With a start she realised the tingling against her skin, the powerful charge that sent her hair on end - but only for a second before it left again.

When the feeling left just as abruptly as it came, leaving in it's wake a blue glow in a gloved hand. She squinted a little to the light, realising how close Jareth was with a start. His blonde hair was stuck to his forehead, wisps still standing feather light as his eyes searched hers quickly. He was frowning, somehow blaming her for their chase.

"What?" she panted, trying her best to glare him down but failing along the way.

He said nothing for quite a while, shifting on his legs bent beneath him. "How do you feel?"

She nearly laughed at the question, trying her best to keep the shock from her face as she studied him. He looked genuine enough, panting slightly though less now, eyes still flickering back and forth avidly between her own.

"How do I feel?" she nearly breathed the question, feeling the absurdity settle in. "We've just been chased by a puma - leopard - monster thing!" she took a breath, nearly laughing to his scowl. "We've just fallen down - what I can only assume to be - a massive warren, where I sure hope the residence are out right now and we're now in total darkness!" she stared at him for a little too long, eyes wide as she caught her breath. "Me? I'm fantastic, how 'bout you?"

The silence was almost unbearable, stretching on for a little too long and making her want to shift uncomfortably. Thankfully she resisted the urge, one because she didn't want to look intimidated and two, the pain in her back made it excruciating to just breathe.

"I meant your wound, my dear," he said smoothly, raising one sweeping eyebrow to her blank expression. "Is it painful?" he asked softly, watching her shift lightly with hidden interest.

"I'm fine." she lied evenly, keeping even eye contact as he frown. The silence stretched on, becoming uncomfortable until he shifted a little away and broke eye contact. He said nothing, raising himself up to a hunched standing position against the low ceiling and looking around the cave they found themselves in. "How did you know this was here?"

"I didn't," she frowned as he grinned openly. "I fell in."

* * *

The mutated creature stomped about above the cave, sniffing the air keenly before coming to the small opening. He poked a nose inside, inhaling sharply once, twice and a third time before walking around the area. There had to be an opening somewhere, he would never fit into that little hole.

The creature looked up sharply to footsteps, sitting down on it's hind legs and watching the approaching figure intently. He raised his furless head to the hand that raised towards him, skimming his skin with a feather light caress that ran down his neck.

Thin fingers almost curled at the sensitive spot, almost displaying his power but feeling no need to. The creature wouldn't attack, wouldn't even snarl if he was to kick him right now. He grinned down at the animal, stroking it's head again and again as he watched the hole in the ground a few feet away.

He had done well, he knew he had by the other's kind actions towards him. He had wounded the mortal, spilled her blood and infected her. He kept watch on the hand that kept running over his head, loving the attention he was receiving and knowing that he deserved it.

He too turned to the hole, growling as he did so and looking to the man beside him as he chuckled dryly. Turning almost kind eyes down to him, he smiled easily to the creatures eagerness to complete his goal.

To kill.

"You've done quite enough," he nearly purred, running another hand down the bald head below him. "They may still live, but not for long."

The creature growled a little, nuzzling the hand that once again resumed it stroking of it's head. He almost whined when it was raised away, only for a second as the Master formed a shiny object in his hand. It sparkled in a nonexistent ray of light, dropping to their feet lightly and staying still in the dirt for a few seconds.

He lowered his nose to the shape, giving a sniff to the surface before jumping back quickly. It rolled past his paws, over the little bumps and hills in the land easily before stopping at the very edge of the hole. It wavered there a second, dropping inside silently as the hand stroked his head once again.

He had done well, he knew that now.

"You will follow them, follow the scent above ground," A pause as the hand stilled over one of his ears. "They will come above ground sooner or later."

* * *

They walked slowly forward, a little hunched and tired as the ceiling caused Sarah's neck to ache after the first half hour of walking. She wondered how Jareth managed, him being quite a bit taller than herself as he nearly bent over double at the hip. She stumbled once or twice on the uneven floor, scuffing the dirt a little and catching herself on the equally uneven walls.

She passed it off on the darkness that her vision was swimming, her eyes now adjusted to the darkness as she watched Jareth's shadow walking unsteadily before her. She could feel the dizziness taking hold, making her breathe deeply in an attempt to fight of the sickness that threatened to overtake her.

Jareth turned when she once again tripped, catching her wrist as she fell forward and swayed on the spot. It was just getting worse and the blood was still trickling down her spine lightly, aching every time she bent under a low dip in the ceiling or breathed a little too heavily.

"Sarah," his voice was soft yet commanding, something that she found comfortable in the dark cave they walked through presently. She wasn't exactly claustrophobic, but the low ceiling and close walls were starting to put her on edge. "Let me look at it." he didn't specify what 'it' actually was, didn't need to as Sarah swayed once more with a minute nod.

He turned her slowly on the spot, conjuring a crystal with the same crackle of energy as Sarah fought the shiver that ran along her back. With her back to Jareth, she pressed her palms to the wall and leaned a hand upon one shaking hand, waiting for the stab of pain that would follow.

"You'll need to lift your shirt," he murmured as she stilled, her body going rigid to the implications. This little peep show didn't seem like such a good idea any more, it really wasn't that painful and she could live through it. She made to push away from the wall before a hand held her in place, a presence looming over her shoulder as a light breath ran over her forehead.

She fought another shiver.

"I'm fine." she repeated the words hollowly, swallowing the same coppery taste as she tried to fight the shakes that she was sure Jareth could feel too. She felt him shake his head, hair brushing her neck and making her breath catch in her throat.

"You are not fine," he sighed to her stubborn nature, giving her shoulder a light squeeze as he did so. "Sarah, I cannot hold this crystal for long; my magic could attract any number of creatures," he felt her still once again below his hand, relaxing after a moment and nodding her head stiffly.

With a slight pause she drifted her hands to the hem of her sweaty shirt, grabbing the fabric with a little too much force as she started to tug the shirt upward. She rested her head against the wall, feeling the dizziness take a strong hold on her once more. For a few minutes she concentrated on her breathing and nothing more, jumping heavily as Jareth grabbed the fabric and began pulling it the rest of the way up.

She began to protest when the back of her bra was revealed, trying to tug the material back down with hands that were shaking a little too heavily to be effective. The man behind her paused his movements for a moment, giving her a second to calm down before pulling the bloodied shirt away from her skin.

She hissed lightly as the slightly dried blood pulled at her skin, clinging to the shirt before releasing under the pressure. With a whimper she rested her head against the wall once more, resisting the sickening urge to close her eyes and just let unconsciousness grip her completely.

All thoughts of sleep ran screaming from her mind as a un-gloved hand ran lightly over the raw flesh, causing her to gasp audibly and arch away. Jareth pulled the hand back automatically, giving her a second as she realised a little of the pain receding.

"Oh," she muttered softly, relaxing a little and trying to ignore the way her pulse was still racing. She felt the air moving once more and knew the tingling was magic; his fingertips running over the sliced skin faintly with the lightest of brushes.

She sighed heavily; feeling the darkness that threw her sight into shadows receding, her head feeling lighter than before but the coppery taste remained. She relaxed completely, reading to thank Jareth for helping so much when he lowered her shirt and took a step back.

She turned with a weary grin, catching sight of his expression… He looked tired, but worse than that, he looked half dead.

She opened her mouth to fuss before the blue hue of the crystal completely disappeared, throwing them both into darkness as Jareth walked on.

"It's nothing Sarah, keep up."

She didn't argue, for now.

* * *

He could smell the magic, crackling in the air with a sudden surge as his poison really started to kill off the little mortal. He didn't care that the Fae man had healed her, it wouldn't last for long… Even if he was to completely throw himself to help that little woman, it wouldn't stop it for long.

Not now that he was tracking them, was hunting them down bit by bit as the man wore himself out helping a lost cause. He was growing impatient now with the hunger; he hadn't eaten in such a long time, the meal of these two would be greatly appreciated.

Not long now, he could smell the air that circulated below ground, somehow releasing itself as they came to the end of the underground tunnels.

Not long now, he crouched within a pile of rocks, staying deadly still and listening for a shuffle of movement.

* * *

She could just make out the light now, a thin slit up ahead that filled Sarah with joy. She could feel the lighter air already, could almost feel the natural flutter of a breeze instead of the stale air they had been walking through for so long now. She tried to ignore the twinge of apprehension, pushing it to the back of her mind without a second thought until they were pushing towards the opening.

She stopped suddenly, grabbing Jareth's wrist as she did so. He glanced at her with a raised brow, never saying a word as she tried to rationalize her thoughts. There was no need for this, she had no prior apprehension, she couldn't hear any threat outside… Yet she kept her hold on his wrist, listening intently for the movement that she was expecting.

She heard none.

With a little sigh, she allowed Jareth to walk on. Following behind she allowed her backpack to roll down her arms, swinging it round to her front as she undid the clasp and started to rummage around inside. The man in front paid her no mind, ignoring her as she finally grabbed what it was that she needed and jogged a few steps to his side.

When they reached the slightly raised hill, walking upwards towards the opening as Sarah dropped to her knees behind the man. He poked his head out and gave the area a little look around, retreating a little to catch sight of the woman behind. "It's safe," he sounded so sure that Sarah doubted her own feelings, thinking that maybe she should just ignore the nagging feeling that something was seriously wrong.

"Are you sure?"

"Would you care to look for yourself, or shall we hurry the pace up a little?" he snapped at her quickly, so quickly in fact that Sarah felt herself jump and shake her head no before the movement registered in her mind. He sighed before clearing the exit in one swift motion, offering a gloved hand down to her in the blink of an eye.

Before she could realise that he was pulling her out, she was looking out across the barren field with it's dark clouds but no rain. She looked around the area, realising the long yet dead and yellowing grass, the trees that seemed to be struggling to stay upright with the parched land and the wind that couldn't make up it's mind if it was a gust or a breeze.

She squinted as the dirt became airborne shortly and her hair lashed her face, turning once again to the grass as she felt uncomfortable in their new surroundings. She turned sharply to Jareth once more, knowing he felt exactly the same.

With the new light, she was able to see his pained expression; the usual careless ease of which he stood now seemed like a slump, his face the wrong kind of pale - seemingly tinted grey against his blonde hair in a peculiar manner.

She looked back to the sudden movement within the yellowing grass, the rustle that was definitely not the wind as two white eyes peered intently at them. She gasped as it launched a little forward, throwing it's two front paws forward and out of the grass as Jareth launched himself in front of her - pushing her back slightly.

She heard the growl but could see nothing but Jareth's back, gripping his upper arm firmly as she looked around his side. The creature lumbered slowly towards them; joints visibly moving under too tight skin as it bared it's teeth viciously.

"Jareth," she whispered, only to be hushed almost immediately. She tried to pull him backwards, but to no effect more than a little stumble and a light shrug. She could feel the familiar beginnings of panic biting away at her mind, eating all other logical thoughts than to scream and preferably run.

Jareth seemed to hear this idea as he too turned and shoved her, spinning her the opposite direction as they both bolted across the plain field. She didn't need to look to know that the animal was giving chase, following just behind as she searched the horizon frantically. Nothing in the way of shelter, nothing that could offer them some sort of safety as they sprinted forward regardless.

The creature hissed shrilly, pounding to their side as Jareth skidded sharply, sending debris into it's face as the creature backed up blinking quickly. She looked but for only a second as she gripped her hand to the one thing that gave her a sliver of hope, not much but all she had.

Within a few short seconds the animal was right before them, skidding on it's back legs and blocking their path as they tried to slow before it's reach. Sarah gave a shriek of surprise; the animal looked fragile and dying, yet could display such agility and logic that she couldn't believe this creature to be fighting a losing battle.

Within a second it had advanced forward, coming towards Sarah with a vicious lunge that she just escaped as Jareth pulled her arm backwards a little painfully. She found herself pressed against his side a little, stumbling before gaining purchase on his sleeve.

Her palm was sweating as the creature carried on advancing, feeling Jareth as he tried to push her away once more. With a tug she pushed him away, wondering briefly if this was such a good idea as she fumbled for the hidden button on the side of her pocket knife.

Without warning the creature pounced, knocking the wind from her as she found herself underneath hungry eyes and sharp teeth that opened up in an instant; a growl that she felt through her own chest. With a scream she lurched her arm upwards with as much momentum as she could find, feeling the blade slide easily from it's handle and into the animal above.

The blood ran down her hand as the creature clambered off her, yelping and limping as she rolled sideways onto her knees; brandishing the knife in a defensive pose as the puma-thing clambered away quietly. She tried to fight the urge to vomit, trying to forget the slick liquid that stuck to her hand, still warm.

Jareth picked her up by the shoulders quickly, placing her on shaky feet as he examined her shoulders and throat for wounds. She shook him off, bending at the waist as she rested her hands on her knees; breathing deeply, she raised her head to notice the complete and utter shock written all over the man's face beside her.

"Do not," he whispered shakily, standing so still he could of passed for marble. "Do something so reckless ever again." he finished with a shaky sigh, rubbing a hand over one eye before turning to the retreating animal, still limping and looking more sluggish by the second.

She was ready to argue the fact before seeing his face, the fatigue and slight shake of his hand made her shut her mouth completely and give nothing but a short nod. He was scared; not just of the animal, but for her.

* * *

She kept a tired eye on Jareth, feeling worry and fear as he slumped over the fire. She could tell now just how much the Mutation was taking from him; everything. It may be moving slower than he thought, but it was going a lot faster than she was comfortable with. With a sight she leaned on her elbows, Jareth catching her movements and automatically straightening.

"I thought you were asleep," he said evenly, no emotion whatsoever as he poked a burning stick into the weak fire.

She ignored the prompt, the prompt that literally meant 'Go to sleep' as she sat up fully. She grinned to his annoyance, watching the black night with tired eyes that failed to see the dangers within. "You healed me today," she said after a while, turning with a smile to Jareth's bristled stance. "And it cost you, didn't it?" No answer, only a frown to her questioning. "I know it did," A pause as her smile died. "Go to sleep, Jareth," she grinned again as he jumped, surprised as she acknowledged his name. "I'll look out for a while, you look tired,"

"So do you." he quipped, pointing to her with a slightly smoking stick. It did nothing to improve his argument.

"Yeah but you look rubbish," she grinned to his light glare, watching his mouth tilt forcible downwards. "Like death warmed up," she added thoughtfully and watched with glee as he frowned in confusion, yet knew it was an insult all the same. "Aboveground saying, don't worry. I mean it though, go to sleep," she stood abruptly, watching as Jareth squared his shoulders and rested his fists on his hips, waiting for her to back down.

"I'll watch."

"Stop being so bloody stubborn," she growled, mimicking his posture and position easily. She walked forward a little, raising one finger to point swiftly in his face "Go. To. Sleep!" she ground out, standing silently and waiting for his defiance in return. Instead he watched her for a while, corners of his mouth twitching as he moved around her side, slowly passing but never breaking eye contact.

"You will wake me in an hour -" he said behind her ear, voice humorous though as she turned she knew his face was schooled into a scowl.

"-Three." she said quickly, trying not to grin as he looked at her shrewdly.

"Two." he waited for her argument, but was met with a small shrug as she came to stand by the fire. He lied down quickly, pushing Sarah's backpack under his head and shutting his eyes quickly.

* * *

_Sarah groaned inwardly as she recognized the area, recognized the swirling lake below the cliff she stood on, recognized the already darkened sky with it's howling winds. She had only just fallen asleep, she was sure of it. Within 5 minutes of lying down on the still warm ground, now vacant as Jareth took watch after four hours sleep - something which he had tried to lecture her over - she had only just settled when the dream started again._

_It felt like an old film; lurking in the back of her mind and just begging to be released, jumping at the first chance it got._

_She realised with another groan the usual grey and black landscape, though this time it was void of the usual cold laughter. Something she was eternally grateful for, yet with that thought she got the feeling of a presence behind her back._

_It was back again._

_Yet it didn't laugh, didn't even giggle as she looked to the black swirling waters below._

_She didn't feel the urge to jump, didn't feel the opression squashing any hope she may hold. Instead she felt powerful, like this was the end, this was the moment when everything would happen at once and she was completely relaxed with that. She didn't mind, didn't feel the stab of doubt that usually accompanied the dream._

_With a muffled scream she realised the nails biting into her bare arm, digging into her skin viciously as she felt her skin break under the nails… Yet she could turn her head to look, couldn't move as the familiar fear flooded the pit of her stomach._

_No, the person wasn't gleeful this time…. They were furious… With her._

_It completely radiated from them, oozed into the air and clogged Sarah's brain. She tried to will herself to run, to hide away from someone who could show so much hate without even a look…. Without a single word._

_She felt the person lean forward, air moving behind her shoulder blades as she shivered with the heavy, angered breathing in her ear. "You've doomed him now." It was a male voice, a deep voice with enough anger in such a short sentence that she wanted to shrink away._

_With a violent shove and a cry of rage, the man pushed her forward into the familiar icy waters. The falling sensation that she recognised, leaving her wanting to scream but making no noise whatsoever._

* * *

Sarah sat up with a start, realising too late that she had been mid scream as she woke. Jareth was peering at her, gripping her shoulders tightly as she felt tears slide down her cheeks. He said nothing as she carried on crying, scared of everything in the darkness and feeling no comfort in the wavering firelight.

She looked to her sides again and again, frantically watching for a looming figure in the darkness that could leap towards her at any moment. She grabbed his hand, rubbing at her tired eyes with the free hand and trying not to cry herself into a stupor.

With a start Sarah realised the gloved hand that held her cheek, stroking a thumb along her cheekbone soothingly as he gripped his hand in her lap.

"Jareth," she murmured quickly, eyes darting to their surroundings.

"What is it, Sarah?" he looked into her eyes, watching for any sign of a lie. "You haven't told me everything have you?"

"Jareth," she choked on the word, throat raw from screaming as she felt her sight blurring with tears yet again. She felt so ridiculous, yet she pulled him closer; wrapping an arm around his waist as they lied back a little into the dirt. "I'm so sorry." she sobbed lightly, breathing beginning to even as Jareth stroked her brow.

"Sorry," he paused, tilting her chin up but realising her closed eyes and slightly parted lips. "Sorry for what, Sarah?"

She didn't reply, but she was still awake.


	11. Slipping Away

**

* * *

******

Slipping Away.

It hurt to breath, getting harder as the creature folded it's limbs up awkwardly beneath it.

Things were changing; bad things were happening. It could tell, just by the presence of the girl, everything had changed… For the worse. It was in the air, the Master's worry making all the new creatures fearful. Instead of their jubilation, the Master had become nervous and the new land had slowed it's growth.

He was uncertain.

It took another raspy breath, allowing it's dry tongue to flop out of it's mouth as it did so. _Not long now_, it knew that was just too true.

With the last few seconds of life withering away, it failed to hear the muffled footsteps of the Master against packed dirt. Feeling from far away the gloved hand that fluttered over his hairless body, avoiding the bloodied mar on it's upper chest.

It opened one blurry eye, watching the world dance as a silhouette blocked the sun from it's eyes. The hand gently skated down it's ears, along his jaw and circled to the base of it's head. The thumb moved idly as it felt the world turning darker still. It gave a strangled cry, kicking a skeletal leg to the pain that was nothing but background noise anymore, calmed immediately by the comforting shushing above him.

"She won't get away with this," A pause as the Master whispered secretly, circling a hand over his head softly. "Now that, she will pay for this." The voice was further away as it shut it's eyes, comforted by the great nothingness that followed.

* * *

Sarah worried the inside of her lip - even as she tasted the coppery tang of blood from doing it so often, the stab of pain for the skin that was now raw. She looked to the darkening horizon once more, listening to the uneven gasps beside her. She couldn't look; not that she didn't want to, just she didn't know how to help and she was sure Jareth wouldn't accept her help anyway.

She turned to him once again, lip still firmly between her teeth. He was sitting heavily against a rock ledge, hands on his knees and head lowered. She turned back quickly to the view. They were right outside the centre now, the walls that suddenly appeared from nowhere looked scarily alike the Labyrinth… And yet they were foreboding, dark and oppressive.

The black maze shifted incredibly slowly before them, where they stood and watched from a slight hill in a night devoid of stars. When her companion gave a slight cough, she turned again and willed herself to walk over. Slowly she took a seat beside him and tried not to watch his laboured breath, they way his hand was either balled up against his knee of grabbing the material there.

With a glare he sent that gave way after a few seconds trying, she studied his face with a sinking feeling in her stomach. The lines around his mouth had deepened considerably, his eyes not holding their usual mockery or jesting. The usual lines of his bone structure - the same lines that had made him so ethereal and alluring - now made him look half dead as his face paled considerably.

Sarah tried not to think of the creatures they had seen throughout the mutation - skeletal animals with emotionless eyes - as she looked to Jareth, but even she couldn't shake the feeling that he was changing.

She shuffled a little closer, finally releasing her lip as she did so and trying to ignore the sting from the exposed flesh. He dropped his head again between his bent knees, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

It had happened so suddenly, the walk throughout the day had been a light yet apprehension filled journey; both making easy conversation as they encountered nothing but barren lands and the odd cliff. With the two both reaching a hillside that blocked their view of the horizon, Jareth had stumbled as if hit into her side as Sarah steadied him. He hadn't said a word since then; allowing himself to be lead over to a high rock as he sat, panting and ignoring her frantic questions.

Sarah knew herself that she wasn't very good in situations like this; she had a tendency to panic far too quickly, jumping from calm to frantic in a heartbeat yet keeping calm on the outside. Right now, she felt like screaming, crying and possibly running in the opposite direction all at once. She didn't know what to do, how to help and that fact scared her more than anything.

"Jar-," she swallowed the lump in her throat painfully, hands locking tightly in her lap. He turned his head a little her way, letting her know that he was listening. "Jareth, what's going on?"

She ignored the pause that stretched on forever, ignored the way her sight blurred with tears that never spilled as he carried on gasping. With a sigh that spoke more than a thousand words, he shook his head pitifully; sending his blonde hair into a flutter. She studied his hair for a second, realising with a shaky smile that it was the most preserved thing of their journey.

Without thinking, she stood and swung her rucksack over her shoulder, grabbing the silver cup on top and jogging down to the lake by their side. Lake would be a strong term; it was water, but water that didn't move or have absolutely any flow to it whatsoever.

In no more than a minute she passed the cool container over, steadying his hand a little as he sipped. After a moment he tiled his head back against the wall, sighing a little as she lowered her hands. She turned as she heard a murmur from Jareth, eyes still closed as he shifted a little down the wall to lie fully on the ground. She followed without thinking, grabbing her hair quickly as she leant over his figure uneasily.

"What did you say, Jareth?" she said his name with a slight pause, ignoring the question of when it became so easy to address him so. He cracked open one eye to a slit, closing it almost straight away.

"We'll start forward in the morning," he rasped a little, lips hardly moving as Sarah dropped her hand from her hair and steadied herself properly against the ground. He wrinkled his nose a little as the curtain of hair wisped across his nose and cheek, otherwise giving no inclination of life.

She tried to keep her voice level, shifting her position and remembering why her back tingled so much with a new sense of guilt. "This is because of me, isn't it?" she whispered, feeling her throat prickle as it became harder to swallow.

He once again opened a eye, taking in her guilt ridden face and blood red lower lip as he did so. With a tiny shake of the head, he raised one unsteady hand and skimmed her cheek with the leather. She made no movement, didn't pull away as he shook his head firmly again. "Go to sleep, Sarah."

She nodded once, sniffing a little as she shifted away and onto her back. She stared at the darker Labyrinth, loosing sight of it as her eyes refused to focus for too long.

* * *

_The air crackled._

_The ground shook._

_Sarah raised a shaking hand to the stone cave wall beside her, stopping herself from toppling over with the quakes. With a gasp she realised the waters below, swirling black and deadly as the ground shook more firmly. Rocks began to fall, sending dust and grit in a wind that seemed to come from nowhere._

_Her boots were just poking over the edge of the cliff face, losing their grip by the second as the ground seemed to crumble beneath her._

_Then the voice growled; a low, feral noise that sent a shot of fear throughout her body._

_The owner was furious._

_Without knowing why, she looked to her hands; bloodstained and dirt encrusted. She looked from the right to the left, freezing as she caught sight of something in the left. Absolutely covered in blood, heavy and cool. A chain dangled between her fingers, swinging in the wind as she rubbed away some of the blood._

_She recognised the down turned horns, the sharp edges and sparkling metal._

_"Jareth's." Sarah shook all over, not sure if it was the earthquake or herself anymore as she felt sick to her stomach._

_The medallion, his medallion…_

_"Just look at what is to come, little girl." the male voice growled, clapping two strong hands to her shoulders and spinning her to the left; to a bundle of cloth in the darkness, something she couldn't make out until she realised the smear of blood on the wall, the shock of blonde hair under a thick leather coat._

_"Jareth!" she shouted, voice being eclipsed by the manic cackle behind her back as she was spun once again on the spot. With one fluid motion she was tilted over the Cliffside, her toes the only thing keeping her from falling._

_You did this._

_She knew it now, it was her fault._

_Something glittered in the swirling waters, something silver and welcoming from the darkness as she jumped willingly. She needed that... whatever it was, it was vitally improtant as she felt a jolt of hope.  
_

* * *

Waking with a start, Sarah half screamed before clapping a hand to her mouth. She couldn't be making such a scene now they were so close to the centre, couldn't give the creatures around them a shout to follow. She felt the tears sliding down her cheek and over her hand, falling silently as she shook and watched the darkness.

She couldn't do this.

When the doubt starting to take hold, she turned to Jareth and realised his eyes upon her; quietly watching as she cried and quaked. The night was only just turning to morning, leaving them with a deep blue that wasn't as thick yet the same shade.

With a little exhale, he laid a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back down. She stilled a little as the hand went around her waist, the head that rested just behind her head as his breath fluttered on her neck. "I will not ask again," he whispered in a sleep addled voice, hand tightening around her waist as she shifted. He made it sound like a promise, a vow not to make her say anything as she sniffed once in the growing silence.

With a move that startled even herself, Sarah turned in their embrace and faced the fae man before her. Without taking a moment to think, she told him. She told him about the first dream; in the castle beyond the Goblin City, with it's vague sense of dread and fear. She told him about the slow realisation of the swirling back waters, how she jumped into them with every dream and the blood that stained her own hands.

She talked into his chest, wrapping a hand around his back and ignoring the sharp intake of air as she continued on regardless. She talked about the crumbled figure on the ground - Jareth - the blood, his medallion within her stained hands before she started to sob once again.

"Sarah," he began after a long stretch of silence, the only noise being her muffled cries into his chest. The shirt becoming damp as he stroked her hair, ignoring the hitch in her breath as she carried on. With a start she raised her head, looking to him with a spark in her slightly red eyes.

"Don't you see?" A slight pause with a hiccup. "I kill you, I kill everything," she paused to breath, speeding up as Jareth made to interrupt. "This is my doing, I'm the last one and I kill it all. I just know it, the way it ends. It's so final," The silence stretched on for a moment, neither speaking as Sarah's breath continued to catch. "It's because of me, I am the Mutation,"

"What?!" he suddenly cried, pushing her back a little to study her face, disbelief etched into his tired eyes and sharp features. Even in the dawn light she could see the Mutation, dragging away his life greedily and it made her feel sick. "Do not talk nonsense," he continued as she frowned. "We already know the Mutation is not your doing!"

"How?" she asked with a sniff, resisting the urge to wipe her nose and look like a complete child.

His face softened a little, hearing her tone of doubt as she found herself once again pressed to his chest. "You're a mortal, my dear," he continued after a pause, waiting for her usual complaint to the pet name and grinning sleepily when she didn't. "It's impossible, you cannot be the Mutation by accident," A pause as his voice hardened. "Someone did this on purpose; a malicious act that could not be done by mere accident, Sarah."

She nodded into his chest, inhaling the now familiar exotic scent; the moment before the storm, the familiar earthy smell of the Labyrinth and something that she couldn't put her finger on - something completely him that it scared her deliciously.

"The dreams," he said after a moments comfortable silence, only broken by the odd sniff. "Are whoever is responsible's way of distracting you, persuading you to turn back,"

"I wouldn't," she began heatedly, trying to forget the moments where she had contemplated such a move.

"I know, Sarah," A pause. "You wouldn't."

She blushed a little to their position; her hands wrapped around his back so tightly that she was surprised he wasn't complaining, his hand skating through her hair as she inhaled through his shirt. They stayed silent for a long while, neither moving as Sarah felt her eyelids dropping. With a final sniff, she settled her head in the crook of his shoulder, closing her eyes and missing the slightly shocked look she received in return.

* * *

They walked quietly, staying alert to the shifting walls and dark corridors that revealed very little. On more than one occasion Sarah felt eyes upon her, searching the area she found nothing yet couldn't put her mind to rest. She jogged a little to Jareth's side, eyes darting throughout the corridor as he seemed to become more calm by the second.

Turning a corner swiftly, he walked without glancing to their surroundings. Realising Sarah was no longer by his side, he turned to watch her search the new corridor before turning the corner. He smirked a little, heightening a brow as she glared coldly.

"What?" she growled, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so. The wind howled over the high stone walls, never touching them and cutting off nearly all of the dreary light from above. They had been walking for hours now, not once coming across any sign of life as the light died slowly.

"We will not see any creatures here," he paused a second as Sarah frowned. "The Mutation is like the Labyrinth, only backwards; instead of passing through the Labyrinth, you have to walk towards it first. Something you did in the first ten minutes of your visit," he said the last word with a little sneer, so ineffectual as she caught his exhausted stance and expression. "The creatures before were to stop us getting through, which weren't exactly impressive seeing as the Mutation is not yet at full strength,"

She nodded lightly, walking beside him at a lot more sedated pace as they passed a shifting wall without even blinking. "So, what will we find in the centre?" she asked uncertainly, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

He frowned for a moment, shaking his head a little in response. "I would not know, Sarah," he said with a smirk as Sarah huffed quietly, ignoring his gaze as they walked. "I've been thinking," he said suddenly, voice full of confusion as Sarah turned to him. "About this wise man," A pause. "The one you mentioned,"

"And the one you can't remember," she quipped, grinning cheekily to his quirked brow.

"Nonsense, my dear," A vague wave of the hand through the air, brushing aside her cheek with a flourish and an equally cheeky grin of his own. "I remember all of my subjects, it's just that I remember some less than others," Jareth ignored her light scoff to his side, jutting his chin a little before turning back to the woman beside him with a faint smile. "Did this 'wise man' go by that title? Or is it simply a name you gave him?"

"I never caught his name, Jareth," she frowned, trying to remember where the title 'wise man' had actually come from. "I was on a time limit if you'd care to remember," she laughed openly to his humble look and slight bow, forgetting for a moment the weathered and drained expression that passed over his face as he straightened. Without thinking she slipped a hand into the crook of his elbow, starling his eyes away from blinking unseeingly in his dizzy spell to looking down at her in confusion. "You would remember the talking hat - the bird - on his head,"

"Can't say I do," he replied evenly, grinning down at her and clasping one hand over the one resting on his arm. She ignored the slight leer in his eyes, shrugging as she answered.

"Maybe you haven't met him,"

"Impossible." he tried to sound affronted, walking through a newly opened wall with ease and slowing a little to step over the tangle of branches strewn across the ground in an intricate weave. "What does it matter anyway?" she took his hand, walking across the thick branch like vines below their feet. She slipped a little as she walked, grabbing Jareth's shoulder as she did so. They both stopped talking for the second, steadying themselves as the vines creaked ominously. With a snap, the vines recoiled below them quickly and allowed their feet to fall to the stone ground below.

Within the blink of an eye, Sarah realised the pressure on her ankles as the vines closed around her tightly. So tightly in fact that she hissed, ripping one leg free of it's bindings easily as the plant still tried to weave itself around her limbs. The plant seemed weak, half dead and yellowing as Jareth easily kicked the plant away.

When the vines were just reaching her knee, she felt Jareth sieze her around the waist and tug her free. She slung her arm around his neck, trying desperately not to think of his easily they had slipped into this familiar and comfortable relationship as he walked into the next corridor. Setting her down easily, Sarah blushed and pulled a weed away from her leg, throwing the weak plant to the ground as she turned to Jareth.

He was smirking lightly, smugly looking down to her obvious discomfort but not saying a word about it. "As I said," he said with a grin, actually offering her his arm and she took it easily. "The centre is not meant for protection, it must have been assumed we would not get this far,"

"How comforting," she murmured, grinning as Jareth gave a hum of agreement and a tired grin.

"As I was saying, it could have been a neighbouring land, sending out a spy to watch my tactics with a runner, the 'wise man' could have been disguised," he paused his musings, giving a half hearted shrug as he came to some form of a conclusion "It could have been an attack, even as far back as that,"

"Four years ago?"

"You can never be so sure," A pause. "With the Mutation, most of my subjects have relocated to the centre, closer to the City," he said with another frown, slowing his pace wordlessly and resting a hand to the wall. He looked pale and sick again, the look coming so suddenly that Sarah doubted her own awareness. "I've never seen this man," A shaky breath as he tried to carry on, halting as Sarah refused to move with a warning in her eyes. For a second, Sarah was sure he would pull her along regardless, that was until the tension left him face. Making him look so much older that Sarah nearly gasped, watching the way his eyes creased with a light smile seconds later. "Although, we are of course missing the simplest and most agreeable answer,"

"What's that?" she asked lightly, looking away as to avoid watching his little show. The mask was back in place, hiding every little sign of weakness away. After all she had told him last night, how she had confided in him and sobbed, he couldn't allow her one moment to help in return. "That you imagined him."She looked at him sharply, hating the smirk that slid so easily in place as she gave his arm a firm tug; watching with a satisfied grin as he stumbled - even as she fretted over his strength.

"I did not imagine him!" she looked away from his mocking eyes, the heightened brow and slightly pouted lips. "He was real, I swear it!" she said passionately after a moment, face brightening as she remembered the meeting clearly. "I paid him my ring, Hoggle was there, ask him!"

"I would rather not," he said with a twist of his mouth, looking thoroughly displeased at the mention of the dwarfs name as Sarah smiled a little. "And there is such a thing as 'joint hallucinations' my dear," he pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against, walking on but slowly as Sarah tried to study him for any signs of dizziness.

He seemed a lot better in such a short period, the banter passing easily as Sarah jogged a few paces to catch up. "Are you being a git, just to get on my nerves?"

"Why yes I am, is it working?" he grinned down at her, waiting for her usual sigh of annoyance and argument.

"Immensely," she said with a sarcastic bite, glaring upwards and ignoring the man's widened eyes.

"Oh good," he grabbed her hand, placing it back onto his arm as she frowned to his move. Jareth didn't answer to her confusion, merely squeezing her fingers before raising a brow once more. "I was worried, being out of practise for so long that I might be losing my touch," he looked down as she laughed a little, both carrying on a few steps in silence before Jareth spoke again. "What do you mean, your ring?"

"I gave him my ring in payment for his help," she shrugged lightly, frowning a second later with the lightest touch of annoyance. "Though 'help' is a term I use quite wrongly," she looked upwards again, catching Jareth's worried eyes that looked forward without taking in their surroundings. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sure it's nothing," he waved the question away with a gloved hand, ignoring her watchful gaze as she waited for an explanation… It didn't come as Sarah huffed loudly.

"What's nothing?" A short tug on his arm, ignoring the way it made her feel like a petulant child.

"Nothing." he tilted his head to the side, reminding her of an owl for a second with the fluid motion before she gritted her teeth and remained quiet to his teasing.

* * *

The man watched from far away, gazing into his crystal with fascination as the two figures walked arm in arm; laughing and joking, yet he could see the cracks. Could see Jareth's depleting magic, the face of a dying man who laughed and joked without a care.

His temper flared.

The mortal laughed, careless to her nightmares that took so much power to form night after night. He gripped the crystal more firmly, hearing a crack before the glass exploded in a shower of shards and fine dust.

He ignored the throbbing in his hand, instead concentrating the last of his power to the weakened fae.

The mortal who had been infected; a dormant poison that he awoke with the smallest of thoughts. But he didn't want the mortal, didn't care for her as she would die on her own; with no guide she wouldn't last long. He could feel it now, draining his magic that seemed to be pulled away into the Mutation day by day, it wasn't enough.

Soon though, the two would die and leave nothing to halt the Mutation.

He heard the discomfort in his mind as the poison started to work it's way through her blood, the healing magic the Goblin King had placed being manipulated so easily it was hard not to laugh outright.

Not long now.

He could redirect the poison, follow the link that the Goblin King had made so carelessly and poison the weakened fae. Killing him, and in doing so, killing the mortal.

* * *

Jareth stumbled yet again as Sarah halted the conversation, turning to him with wide eyes as he retched a few times. He bowed a little against the stone, feeling his vision swim with the new pounding in his veins. This wasn't normal, he was weak of course, but not that weak to fall ill so suddenly.

This wasn't a coincidence, this was the person responsible for the Labyrinth in the first place.

A sort of dizzying glee settled into his mind, making him feel slightly more relaxed as he looked to the beautiful woman before him with her wide, worried eyes. Worried for him, currently rubbing a hand over his back and asking in a whisper if he wanted to stop for a second. She looked once step away from tears, so he agreed with a stiff nod.

He laughed a little, ignoring the worried frown he received in return.

The thumping in his head didn't bother him at all, instead he listened to the blood singing in his ears as his vision started to blur into nothing more than shapes. He felt Sarah move a hand across his brow, sliding under his fine fringe with a shaking hand as she moved forward.

With a slightly leering grin, he placed his hands on her hips. Pulling her closer as she shook under his hands, he leaned heavily against the wall with his legs splayed to balance himself. "I don't feel…" he searched for the right word, trying to catch it in a mind filled with buzzing and nonsense.

"Well?" she finished shakily, a hand on his shoulder as she lowered the other to his arm. Ignoring the lazy circles that he made with a thumb over her stomach, the way the other hand settled move on her spine and eased her closer lightly.

"No," he laughed wearily. "I don't feel well," he said with a shake of the head, looking like a child as he pouted and slid a little more down the wall. Sarah grabbed at his arms under his elbow, not managing to steady him much as his feet reclaimed their grip on the ground. He smiled lopsidedly, looking through her and yet bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. Sarah froze, eyes widening as he wrapped a gloved hand around the back of her neck, pulling her forward swiftly.

Soft lips met the corner of her mouth, slightly parted in shock as he swayed on the spot drunkenly. She pushed away, eyes still wide but ignored as the pressure on her neck increased again and Jareth captured her bottom lip easily.

She felt him grin against her, a hand still on her hip as the other played with the hair at the back of her head. With the shock beginning to ebb away, she allowed her eyes to close briefly. Feeling Jareth tilt his head a little to the side, manipulating her response as his tongue slid against her lip slowly.

She relaxed completely, leaning a little forward… Jareth slumped completely as he lost consciousness, the only thing keeping him up being the wall and Sarah as they both began to topple backwards. The realisation that they were both still falling startled Sarah - expecting to meet the harsh ground a few moments back - as they fell through the seemingly solid wall and into darkness.


	12. Breaking the Surface

AN: Hello all, I'm posting early as I am in fact working on another Labyrinth fanfic. One that will be completed before I start posting, so I thought I should start now. It's going to be a lot deeper and more character orientated, not sure of the title so if any of you are interested just put me on author alert... The next thing I post will be Labyrinth centric for sure.

**Breaking the Surface.**

_Sometimes the way forward… Is the way back._

_The water surrounded her, swirling her hair above as she plummeted; wide eyed and freezing. The darkness enclosed her, eating away at her mind as her hands numbed and her eyes stung. She was floating even further down, unable to will herself to move. She knew why; somehow, she knew that she needed to reach the bottom._

_There was something moving to her left as she spun to face the movement, swivelling in the water and waving her numb hands through the water. She saw nothing, thinking desperately that she'd need to breathe soon… Yet her lungs didn't ache. She was dreaming, she realised with a start. A dream so convincing that it scared her, scared her so much that she wanted to shut her eyes and wait for it to end._

_One of her floating hands slid over a thick weed, the slimy plant feeling so real that for a moment she wondered, dismissing the thought as she sunk lower. Without knowing why she looked to the surface, seeing a distorted face looking down at her through the ripples; light but dull haired and white teeth gleaming down through the darkness._

_…It's Hoggle!_

_Lower she drifted, hearing the past echoing in her mind and tearing her thoughts to shreds. Why wasn't she panicking? Why wasn't she fighting the decent, instead of carrying on her wary observance of the waters? Looking down she could see the dark sands below, swirling lightly in the current as she feel towards it._

_… It's a piece of cake…_

_She didn't know she was swimming down until she was kicking her legs, turning at some point to breaststroke desperately downwards… Until her hand reached to the bottom, fingers splayed and the muscles in her arms tightening._

_Sarah reached, plunging a hand into the silt as she did so and fumbling for a moment. A second later, she withdrew her hand with a sudden surge of elation.  
_

* * *

Yet Sarah never saw what it was she had grabbed, waking with a start to the stone that dug into her back and head. Shooting into a sitting position, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. A dripping noise echoed around her, reverberating back to her clearly as she listening to her own breathing; something that seemed obscenely loud in the silence.

Skirting a hand around herself, Sarah failed to make contact with anything. Merely cutting her fingertips lightly against the harsh rocks, coming to rest on her knees as she widened her search area.

"Jareth?" she whispered shakily, remembering how they had fallen into blackness and nothing more. She tried to focus on the events after, finding absolutely nothing but darkness before her dream.

Where was he? He wouldn't of left her in such a place, yet she still felt the light flick of anger ignite within her. How could she be so sure? They weren't exactly best friends, the thought sounded preposterous even in her mind.

The dripping continued as she made out the cave walls, low and dank as a mossy smell reached her nose. Staring fretfully around, she realised the very dim light coming from down a passage as she stared harder. Nothing moved within the light, nothing more than a hue as she tried to convince her that it was definitely a light, not her eyes fooling her in the darkness.

Raising herself on shaking limbs, Sarah followed the light; skirting a hand across the slippery surface of the cave as she did so.

* * *

Jareth murmured softly, feeling his head pound with every slight movement as his limbs ached. His muscles were on fire, griping at every twitch and breath. He was hot yet shaking, frowning with the effort to awaken from such a deep sleep.

And then with as much subtlety as a knife to the throat, he remembered.

With a jolt he sat up - immediately regretting it as his back protested, alerting his muscles to the movement as they all tightened at once. The cave was empty save for himself, seated under a low alcove with an opening to his right and overlooking a harsh cliffs edge. The lazy lapping of water sounded below, followed by nothing more as he carried on watching the area.

Nothing moved at all, no sounds apart from the water as he tried to stand on shaky legs. Managing but only just, he leaned against the wall and held his head desperately. The throbbing behind his eyes only increased, pounding away at his mind with sickening glee.

_Sarah…_

Where was she? He knew without having to look, she wouldn't be with him. Locked away somewhere, perhaps. Unconscious, a small blessing he thought wryly. She wouldn't be involved - whoever was the cause of this, he was sure their intentions were not honourable.

He turned to the cliffs edge, watching the vast walls as he did so. There was a sudden wind, fluttering his hair and awakening him a little more from his groggy stupor. Turning expectantly to the source, he was faced with the one fae he didn't expect to see.

The man smiled back at him, arms crossed over his chest as the winds carried on for a moment longer. The knee high boots and long shirt - left un-tucked and dirtied - as it rippled serenely in the dying wind. His hair, tied neatly back so many times before was now unkempt and loose around his slightly aged features, jaw and cheekbones looking too taut to be attractive.

"Kaiden." Jareth murmured with venom, hands balling into fists as he fought the urge to attack. He was weakened by Kaiden's games, both knew it and so he stayed poker straight.

The man bowed his head slightly, a mockery of the real thing as he kept his eyes on the Goblin King - a smirk growing with every moment. With an easy flick of the wrist, he conjured a crystal to roll lightly over his palm. Jareth growled low in his throat, watching as Kaiden rolled the sphere a little clumsily over his hands.

"Familiar, boy?" he asked lightly, grinning as Jareth bared his teeth in his anger. "Such beautiful little things, aren't they?" No answer. "And within, they show such beautiful things," his voice took on a wistful tone as he gazed into the crystal, blocking Jareth's view with the hands that held it.

Jareth remained still, his mind screaming out to run forward and kill the man. Yet, his brows furrowed as Kaiden walked towards him with his hand raised; offering the crystal with it's flickering image within. He stopped just short, giving Jareth a good look within the crystal.

Sarah was climbing a slight incline; mud smeared just under her eyes and across her nose, hair limp as the crystal showed the unguarded panic in her eyes. Her footing was uneven as she hurried, slipping a few times as she caught her elbow upon the cave wall.

Without another word, the crystal disappeared to reveal Kaiden's empty hand. The low chuckle reached his ears as Jareth glared upwards, watching the other man's seemingly sympathetic look.

"That woman," A pause as he grinned openly. "Really your downfall, isn't she?" he laughed outright as Jareth advanced on him, holding up one elegant hand as Jareth automatically came to a stop. "Really boy," he tutted softly. "You're manners are atrocious,"

"Where is she?" he nearly ground out, eyes boring holes into Kaiden as the man straightened his hair a little. He looked tired, dirtied and with a mad gleam in his eyes as he took even steps forward. Jareth remained poker straight, unable to move a muscle as Kaiden came to stand beside him; looking out over the cliffs edge as he did so.

"She is unharmed," Said in a voice so soft and weary, he felt the urge to look to the source in disbelief. They both looked worse for wear, though Jareth's magic loss was accountable. He could only guess as Kaiden's reign over the land was not what he imagined it would be.

"For how long?" he bit out, hearing the man laugh to his tone and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, that all depends on how far she gets," The voice was right beside his ear, suggestive and threatening as Jareth fought the urge to shout out a meaningless threat. "Doesn't it?" A pause as he leaned back, his form moving away in Jareth's peripheral. He saw the man shrug lightly, tilting his head to the side in consideration. "Still, quite a quick mover, it's hard to tell,"

"What do you mean?"

"I intend to keep you here, Jareth," he said, ignoring the question as Jareth felt his temper flair, only being dwarfed by his fear for the mortal who was currently making her way towards them. What would Kaiden do to her? Murder certainly wasn't beneath him, yet with such a twisted mind he could only hope Sarah didn't make it to him. "You know as well as I you will not last long now, merely a matter of time,"

"And Sarah?"

"What about her?" he asked easily, examining a nail by Jareth's side. This time he growled, fighting the magic that held him in place as the muscles in his neck fought to turn as little as his head. He failed miserably until Kaiden waved a careless hand and released him, allowing him to slump and turn quickly to the other man.

"What will happen to her?" His voice was low, weak and defeated as Kaiden finally came to stand before him fully; grinning and glaring at the same time.

"As I said, it depends," he mocked lightly, showing no surprise as Jareth charged him. Gloved hands barely made contact with his neck as Jareth once again froze, fingertips barely coming in contact with his skin and teeth bared in a feral manner. Kaiden leaned a little into the hands that cupped around his throat, smirking as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "If you're going to be so subtle, we might miss each other in this darkness," he waved a hand around the cave, laughing a little before returning the gesture towards Jareth with a flick of the wrist. He was automatically flung against the harsh rock wall, head bouncing with a sickening thud as he collapsed to the ground. " Now, sit, down." he growled, coming to face the blonde haired fae as he crouched down at his side.

"Why," Jareth asked breathlessly, eyes unfocused as his head throbbed painfully. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach, it was all going so wrong. Why hadn't he seen this before? Guessed to the originator of the Mutation? How could he have put Sarah in so much danger, without a second thought? "Why are you doing this?"

"To even the scores boy," he reached out a hand, running it across Jareth's scalp where he had just injured himself. The prone man hissed in a breath as he did so, Kaiden pulled his hand out as he caught sight of the red stain now on his skin. He rubbed it off carelessly on his trousers, smearing the red into the black where it vanished. "You gained the Goblin Kingdom and it's Labyrinth, all through your father," his voice had turned icy and dangerous, his hand balling into a fist against his bent knee. "Doesn't seem fair to me," His features only hardened as Jareth gave a woozy laugh, the term tickling him even in his current state.

"I know as well as you, that wasn't the only reason," He tried to shake his head at the stupidity of the situation, stopping immediately at the world started spinning. He gestured with a shaking hand, trying to appear confident as his mind raced a mile a minute. "With a volatile nature such as yours, did you really think my father was going to -"

"Your father couldn't of cared for reason," he interrupted swiftly, his tone dismissive. "He cared for keeping his child under a watchful gaze!" he spat, eyes boring into Jareth's as the blonde's eyelids flickered heavily. He was falling now, cutting the waiting time with his blood loss. "I waited for centuries for my own Kingdom! For my chance to prove myself,"

"So this is you're recourse?" he asked heavily, lifting a head that seemed too heavy on his neck. "Sucking the Labyrinth dry, killing the land and it's creatures as you do so?"

"Alistair," Kaiden muttered, ignoring the other's comments. He stood swiftly, pacing in a tight march before Jareth as he tried to focus on the movement and failed. "With his bright outlook, even after your failure with the mortal," he laughed a little, mocking with his eyes. "Even then, he patted you on the back, consoling a delinquent son for his failure,"

"Kaiden," Jareth started as his world began to spin more forcibly, feeling a hand gripping the shorter hair on his head and yet feeling helpless to fight him off. His face was tilted upwards, facing the mad, glazed eyes of Kaiden as he threw his head back violently. His head bounced off the cave wall, landing on the packed dirt with a silent cry; mouth open as he squirmed.

"Be quiet!" Kaiden screamed, running a hand over his hair as Jareth merely groaned. His voice changed quickly, turning into a caress within a heartbeat. "Not long now Jareth, just keep quiet, it'll be over soon."

* * *

Sarah sniffed again, fighting the tears that threatened to spill with each passing - hopeless moment. Her arm bled heavily, running down her forearms from her elbow. The pain didn't bother her anymore, merely reminding her to quicken her pace. She knew she was going the right way now, heard the short shout of an unfamiliar voice as she bounced heavily along the cave.

The light was improving, aiding her run as she avoided falling every few minutes. Her heart pounded so heavily in her chest that she felt sick; a coppery taste filling her mouth as she tired quickly, not stopping, not daring to.

A tear slipped down her filthy cheek, cleaning the dirt in one solitary streak. She didn't realise, giving a choked sob as she finally breached the top. Finally reaching level ground, she ran onto a stone ledge; halting immediately with an audible gasp.

She had been here before…

More than once, not in person but in spirit. She listened to the lapping water below, wide eyed as she looked around for another person.

No one.

With her own breathing sounded ragged, she determinedly calmed and tried to listen intently. With the passing seconds, she became aware of the uneven breaths to her side; ragged and rattling, sounding dangerous yet feeble as she turned to her left.

In the uneven light, she caught sight of almost white hair against the wall. She gave a choked sob, feeling the déjà vu wash over her so suddenly that she stumbled on weak legs. She held a hand to her mouth, trembling slightly and listening to the man breathe.

She walked forward shakily, dropping to her knees as she did so.

This couldn't be happening, it wasn't. She was imagining it, still out cold in the cave and dreaming. Yet she felt the cold, knew she had complete control over her own movements and motives. She knew what she was doing and why, this was not a dream, she knew it but didn't like it.

"Ja- Jareth?" she whispered shakily, reaching out a hand but halting a moment short. She allowed a finger to flutter over the hair that stood on it's own free will, giving easily before flicking back to it's former position. She caught the slightest of a stir, his head rolling a little; pushing his nose a little more towards the dirt as Sarah felt compelled to do something.

What exactly, she had no idea. She touched his cheek; cold yet soft against her grimy hand. She moved towards his hair, running her fingers into the shocking blonde as her thumb looped before his ear. She tilted his head a little towards her, quickly doing the same with her other hand as she did so.

He groaned, faintly, making Sarah suddenly breathe a sigh of relief. He wasn't comatose, there was still a sense of pain within as he laid prone and an ashen white. "Jareth?" she whispered a little louder than before, running her thumbs across his visible cheekbones as a small frown creased his brow.

With thinking, she moved her hands through his hair in a comforting gesture. Already her mind was trying to construct an escape plan, someway out and away and fast. Yet he mind came up blank, flinging her useless scenarios; each getting more ridiculous by the second. Her panic of earlier came back with a vengance, striking her deeply as she gazed at the Goblin King.

With a gasp, she realised her left hand was wet; a sticky yet slick substance upon her hand as she pulled it back, tilting it towards the light as she remembered the dream. Just as she feared, her hand was caked in blood, deep red even in the dim light.

Trying not to move him too much, Sarah found the wounded spot and hissed; his usual feathered and near white hair was darkened with blood and sticking up in spikes from her fingers. She parted his hair as best she could, inspecting the wound and covering her hands in the process.

And yet, at such a crucial moment, all she could think of was the dream.

The amulet, she realised with a gasp, it was important. Somehow she knew, she needed to grab it now. Removing her hands, she inspected the chain around his neck before removing the heavy metal from his pearl white chest.

She ran a bloodied finger over the details, glittering in the light before becoming smeared red. Her finger tingled, feeling alike pins and needles as she frowned to the lifeless object. Actually, her whole hand tingled, spreading all the way to her arms with such warmth that she sighed.

Jareth stirred a little by her side and for some strange reason, Sarah understood what the tingling meant. It was an acceptance by the magic, somehow it would help for the confrontation that would come. And a confrontation would come, she knew that too.

"How touching," A voice said directly behind her, yet she didn't even blink. Without knowing why, she tucked the amulet within her trouser pocket with a swift and undetectable movement. With a measured pause she stood, turning on the spot after one last look to the prone figure on the ground. She felt no surprise as Kaiden stood before her, watching him grin at her like he'd just won the game.

His smirk slipped a little as she carried on watching impassively, obviously expecting a commotion and receiving nothing but silence in return. His smirk died gracelessly, slipping from his face in the blink of an eye.

"You," A pause as she cocked her head slightly, feigning interest as she felt the amulet's weight against her leg. "Sent me those dreams, didn't you?"

"Why, how clever we are child!" he mocked, looking to her with joyous eyes; the plan was coming to a close, completed successfully as Sarah thought back to her dreams whilst trying to appear calm and collected.

"I'm no child," she said softly, refusing her bodies wish to back up a step as Kaiden advanced.

"A child in mind," he growled, looking her over quickly before flicking her a grin. "In body, well, maybe not so," Sarah resisted the urge to shout and scream, maybe even lunge out as her mind started to go into overdrive.

Thoughts and theories floated in and out so quickly she couldn't catch them, couldn't plan anything more before the train of thought was lost once again in her panic. "You tried to make me turn back," she nearly whispered, face giving away no emotion.

"Of course," He nodded once, stony in a flash. "Yet, I am not wholly responsible. The Labyrinth insisted on it's meddling, something I didn't bother to stop,"

"Why?" she asked after a pause, watching with satisfaction Kaiden's obvious dislike for the conversation.

"Why waste my energy," A shrug that Sarah saw straight through, he was becoming uncomfortable, more so with every passing moment.

"You couldn't stop it, could you?" she asked with a grin, letting the smirk fill her voice as Kaiden didn't answer; instead carrying on glaring at her with passion. "You couldn't!" She laughed lightly. "Did you even see what it showed me?" she asked after a second, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so.

"It is no concern to me what the dying land cries," His voice was filled with venom, looking into her with eyes that told her how much he wanted to shut her up. "Pitiful really, it's only chance being a selfish girl,"

"And yet, look how far I've come," she fanned her arms out to their surroundings, the water lapping below as the silence grew; along with Kaiden's obvious anger.

"It makes no difference, it's a lost cause now Sarah," he bit out, grabbing her shoulders in a vice like grip and spinning her on the spot - a movement not unlike her dreams, though this time she would not cry out to Jareth's still form. "Just look to your King,"

"How are you doing this?" she asked, staring to Jareth with eyes that didn't see - becoming unfocused and glassy as she refused to take in the blood and unnaturally white skin. "With this," With a flourish of movement, he showed her a glint of something small and silver. The eyes watched from behind, an arm extended over her shoulder as she carried on watching him twist the tiny bit of metal between his fingers; catching the dim light every so often. "Familiar?"

"My ring!"

"Given to a Wise Man in payment for his ramblings," he said evenly, playing with the piece of silver easily in slender fingers. "Generous little girl, giving _me_ exactly what I needed. For you see, there is no Wise Man; just me in a guise, waiting for the foolish girl who was fated to gain so much, and all I needed was this," His hand withdrew over her shoulder, causing her to turn on the spot and shoot him a confused look. "Your essence, Sarah. A means to draw the magic given to you by that fool," He glanced down to Jareth with disgust, face screwing up as if tasting something disgusting.

"He's no fool," she whispered with feeling, drawing his eyes back to her with a sneer.

"Giving a mortal child, a girl of eleven years so much control, so much importance?" he asked, expecting no answer in return as he continued. "That's not foolish?"

"The Labyrinth told him to," she stated easily, ignoring the tittering laugh that Kaiden gave her.

"Is that all he told you?" he asked through the dying laughter, shaking his head and sending his grey hair flying slightly. "My, my. We really are clueless," he clucked his tongue once, leaning forward as if sharing a secret. "He tracked you Sarah, watching you in the guise of an owl for years after the Labyrinth's orders,"

"Why?"

"Have you learnt nothing more over the years?" he seemed genuinely amused, eyes aglow as she carried on frowning. Waving a hand and showing her the red leather book, the book she owned. "It's written plain as day in the book," he held it to eye level, flicking it open carelessly and reading a few words. "Giving his _love_ to a child, giving her the powers that she wouldn't need, never gain any control over unless she lived Underground," The book vanished. "Foolish man."

Within an instant, he grabbed her arms and hauled her bodily to the cliffs edge. She tried pushing back, digging her heels in as he dragged her easily with nothing more than a smile. She knew this part was coming, wasn't surprise yet didn't let on. He knew she had seen the fall, but not the single piece of jewellery that she seemed to need.

"Get off of me!"

"Come, come, Sarah," he tutted a little, finally bringing her to the edge as she stilled her protests. "Don't you remember the next bit?" His voice, schooled into confusion before she felt the breath against her ear from behind. "I showed you your final moments time and again, this should be of no surprise,"

"No," she looked to his hand, her ring worn carelessly on his little finger for safe keeping - the drop the one thing that she was panicking over. "It isn't." With a desperate plea to the Gods, she spun her body to face him and grabbed at his hand. Leaning back on her heels as she did so, tilting dangerously over the edge.

With the tiniest of smiles, she gave the cool metal a twist and a pull - feeling it slip slowly before loosening all together. Unfortunately, slipping from her fingers as both the ring and herself fell.

"You stupid child!" he screamed after her, stumbling as her weight left and he fell back a little. Face peering over the cliff edge, just catching sight of her body hitting the black waters below.

She hit the water hard, feeling her skin burn with the cold as the dried blood and dirt on her hands washed slowly away. She splashed down mere inches from a jagged rock, missing her face but only just. The metal floated past her feet quickly, disappearing almost instantly in the silt and grime that had been dislodged when she hit the water.

With a sickening feeling descending into the pit of her stomach, she turned in the water and began swimming with long strokes to the bottom. Her descent seemed to take forever, so slow that she screamed without opening her mouth. Her lungs cried for oxygen, pleading for her to go back above the water and yet she carried on.

With a final thrust she felt the silt become thicker, already settling as she waved two hands through the dirt. She squinted against it, guarding her eyes a little as the water became darker and filthier. Yet she carried on…

…She needed to breathe, so badly her lungs burnt angrily.

She saw a glitter of metal, quickly searching the area and watching to cry when - after a good thirty seconds searching - she didn't catch sight of it again. She was getting tunnel vision - the edges of the world blurring into blackness as she carried on.

This couldn't happen, it wouldn't happen.

How could it, she was the good guy… Good guys didn't die, they were victorious and saved the world.

Yet she felt her blood sing brightly in her ears, her sight becoming blacker by the second as her frantic searches became fainter and fainter.

* * *

Jareth rested on his knees, head pulled upright by a hand in his hair and pulling at the back of his shirt. He watched the bubbles that floated easily to the surface, becoming smaller and far between as time went on. He carried on watching, even as Kaiden watched and laughed. Jerking his head violently, he felt the magic tingle the air for the briefest of seconds before their scenery changed.

Without much fanfare they were a mere foot from the water, watching the ripples from eye level below the cliff of before. The area was mostly thrown into darkness, but with the silt offering no support as it moved easily below.

She couldn't be dead, people like Sarah didn't die so quietly; they lived through things so trivial as death threats and attacks.

She was alive.

He knew it…

… And yet, the waters became completely still, not even a ripple graced the surface as Jareth watched. He felt empty, empty and doomed as even more time crept by.

"Sarah," he said with a sigh, turning his eyes downward. He had barely turned his face before Kaiden grabbed his hair, pulling his face sideways to face him, lowering to his knees with a gleeful look on his face.

"Gone, I'm afraid boy," he giggled hysterically, eyes dancing with such happiness it made Jareth sick. "Happens to people with hero complexions," he added easily, eyes flickering to each of his at a mad pace.

"You bastard," he whispered. He felt nothing, saw nothing… Waited for the release of death, for the final spark of pain that would end it all. He closed his eyes slowly, resigned to his fate…

Which never came as the water by their side seemed to explode suddenly. The death grip Kaiden had on his hair decreased, yet still he didn't dare open his eyes.


	13. The Fates

**The Fates.**

The high winds that gathered around the crouched figure didn't disturb his trance, a trance that seemed to concentrate on the wall before him. The water continued to ripple and slosh violently, yet he couldn't move an inch for the winds that encased him.

With a flair and the sudden appearance of glitter, Alistair stepped shaking out of nothingness and stumbled to the figures side. With another swirl of power that lacked the explosions of glitter, four beings suddenly came into existence inside the cave.

Alistair crouched eagerly beside the prone figure, a man that was only starting to come out of his trance like state. He blinked quickly with mismatched eyes, turning to the kind smile of the other before it all came back to him again.

The tingle that rippled through his veins, becoming stronger and stronger… Almost too strong as time went on, actually, it was starting to hurt. He looked to his completely bare chest, gasping in horror as he looked around himself for his amulet.

The other beings were swarming around the waters to his left, all of them pulling out a figure that was gasping and jerking within their gasp. He stumbled from his knees to his feet, scrambling to the figure that seemed to be fighting her way back into the water.

"Wh-" Jareth searched the area frantically, eyes watching for the figure that sent his anger skywards. Alistair had hold of his arm to steady his fumbling steps, distracted by the fight beside the water. "Kaiden, he was," he rasped as his throat felt rough, gasping for words before the man beside him interrupted.

"I know," he carried on quickly to Jareth's outraged expression. "We found him missing for a number of days, it wasn't until we realised the extreme magic pull here that we put two and two together." Alistair sent the man an apologetic look, both of them turning to the screams by the waterside.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered, stumbling forward as she screamed once more and tried to fight the figures holding her back. "What's the matter with her?" He tried to move forward without stumbling, finding most of his weight resting with the other.

Sarah screamed raggedly, coughing a split second afterwards as she gasped for air. The magical surge flooded from her, sending the few that were holding her down stumbling back. They looked with ashen faces to the two standing shocked by their side, immediately running to the woman's side again as she scrambled for the waters edge.

She gave a muttered curse, rolling away as she did so before scuttling into the shallow waters. A figure grappled for her shoulders, finding himself flung backwards awkwardly as another surge of magic sent them all reeling a few steps.

With a sense of urgency, Jareth hobbled forward into the waters and grabbed at her waist. Trying to throw her sideways, he merely managed to get himself soaked through with her desperate attempts to escape. She yelped again and again, finally collapsing onto her side as Jareth loomed above her breathing ragged.

"I lost it," she sobbed in a broken cry, holding up a piece of metal with a chain dangling between her fingers. "It's gone." The arm shook as it extended, the chain swaying from a glowing medallion that sent a pounding relief into his veins.

He took the medallion, smiling to the wave of familiar magic that swept up his arm and warmed his entire body before frowning slightly. It was different, stronger and only caused the electric burn that flooded his senses to intensify. He threw it to Alistair, fighting the urge to collapse along with the sobbing mortal. Instead, he linked two hands under her arms and pulled her up.

Sarah continued to sob, gripping his shirt as he carried her slowly out of the water and back to the startled circle of fae beings.

Beings who knew what this revelation meant, suddenly finding nothing to laugh about.

* * *

Sarah groaned in her sleep, rolling over on something warm and soft before hitting something - A something a little less soft, but just as warm. She frowned in her sleep, realising someone's soft laugh as she breathed in a familiar scent… Something magical, before the storm and enticing in it's own right.

Squinting open one eye, she immediately regretted her move and shut it against the too bright light. The burn subsided after a moment, yet she realised a second too late the glow that shone through her eyelids. She groaned again, trying to raise an arm to her head before deciding it was too much effort.

The voice laughed again.

Sarah turned slowly, opening two heavy eyes as someone shut out the light finally. She realised Alistair walking back to the bed she now lied on, offering her a glass of water and a bedazzling smile to go with it. She took the glass, hands shaking so much that the older man saw fit to assist her. When she finally slumped down against the pillows again, she realised the arm slung upon her pillows and just behind her neck.

Jareth slept peacefully, still fully clothed with his boots and gloves. She inspected him for a moment, ignoring the jump within her stomach before turning to Alistair's amused eyes. It didn't feel natural - the way her stomach tightened briefly and the shock than ran over her body, alike getting an electric shock.

"Hello Sarah," he nodded to her briefly, before his grin slid a little. "How are we feeling?"

Sarah gave the question thought; thinking of her aching muscles and pounding headache, the metallic taste in her mouth and the grumbles from her stomach, coupled with the guilt that coursed angrily through her blood the second she woke.

"Stiff," she settled for, realising the man's tight smile as he reached into a deep pocket of his long coat. Pulling forth a vial of something, he held it towards her until she took it without a moments hesitation. "What's this?" She drunk the alien liquid down quickly, listening to his reply as she finished it off and set the glass on the bedside table.

"It's a form of pain relief," he seemed to pause, thinking over his words before sighing deeply. Suddenly, a chair was directly behind him as he sat without looking back. "Sarah, I need to ask you something," he waited until she nodded once. "Do you understand what happened last night?"

Last night?!She looked around, searching for an explanation as she tried to plan the day in her mind. It had been getting on in the day when they had fallen through to the caves, then they had been unconscious… But for how long? Really, it could of made sense.

"No sir,"

"Alistair, Sarah," he said automatically, giving her another brief smile as he shifted his position. An eye shot to the blonde man behind her back, seemingly happy that he was still asleep as he continued. "You see, that's where we're agreed," A pause, Sarah frowned. "We have no idea either, we gleaned nothing at all from Jareth, assuming you had taken his medallion beforehand,"

"The Labyrinth told me to," she stated easily with a shrug, knowing instinctively that it was true. Kaiden may have sent her the dreams, but the Labyrinth was fighting back just as hard. The old stones helped her, giving her hints as best they could.

Alistair remained silent for some time, eyes wide as he studied her slightly. Before long, his smile returned with a look of calm understanding to accompany it. Sarah felt her own smile begin to grow, not knowing why and for a moment not caring. "So it's true then." he murmured, leaning his elbows upon his knees and chuckling softly to the ground as he did so.

"True? What's true?" she asked, watching as Alistair merely waved her comment away - smile still in place and a look of slight pride on his aged face.

"I am not the person to explain Sarah, I believe that's my son's duty,"

"Son?" she frowned, watching as Alistair flicked his gaze behind her back to the slightly snoring fae. She spun her head back so fast, the muscles protested to their treatment before she gaped at the man before her. "You mean Jareth?!"

"Oh, he never told you?" The tone of voice told her that he knew that anyways, yet carried on the charade with ease.

"No," she muttered, watching Alistair as he shrugged his shoulders and stood abruptly from his seat. She could see the smirk that laid beneath the surface, knowing just how much explaining Jareth was going to be doing for his little intervention.

"Just like him I suppose," Alistair was already coming to stand beside her bed, shooing her to lay back in bed with a hand as she complied. A minute later, her quilt was straightened as the man smirked to the two - slightly haggard - forms on the bed. He sat on the edge, giving himself a moment to study the woman before him.

"So, Jareth's magic is restored," It was a statement. She already knew it, just from the buzz that continually rippled across her skin.

"How do you know this?" Once again the surprised tone was back in his voice, surprised yet full of praise. Sarah felt like asking exactly what he knew, but already knew the man was harder to get information out of that Jareth.

"I can feel it," A shrug, followed by a wince as her muscles screamed in agony. She rubbed at the tender area, smiling as Alistair made to fuss over her yet stayed back with her grin. "How is that?"

"Another thing you need to question the boy about," This time he grinned outright to her slight huff, laughing under his breath as Jareth flung an arm over Sarah's stomach and gave her a sharp tug to his side. Sarah gave him a bemused smile, stroking blonde hair out of her mouth as she tried to find a place to lay her hand - finally settling on his arm. "Big child, always looking for a teddy," Another laugh as Sarah looked outraged, giving into the infectious grin after a moment. She made to answer back, yet Alistair got their first. "Sleep, I'll return shortly."

* * *

Jareth gave a groan, shifting a little in his sleep as Sarah jabbed him once more in the ribs. Another groan, yet his eyes remained close. She jabbed him a few more times, merely out of boredom until a gloved hand clamped over her finger. Raising it to eye level, Jareth gave her a somewhat groggy smile without turning to her fully.

"So, that's what that was," he said, making it sound like a conversation piece as he allowed her to pull her hand back. Sarah resisted the urge to strike up a conversation for the moment, merely watching as he blinked slowly to the ceiling without turning to her. He looked aglow; just below the surface, but somehow she knew he could feel it. The magic - back and flowing so happily through him right now.

"You're just missed your father," she said easily, picking at a thread on the bedspread as Jareth turned to her sharply. He sighed, catching the accusing glare she sent his way with a solemn nod of the head. He turned back to his observation of the ceiling, remaining silent for a moment.

"Oh,"

"I suppose it slipped your mind," she muttered, chin falling into the pillows as she sighed heavily. "Alright Jareth," she turned to him, jabbing a finger into his shoulder once more to gain his attention - which she did with a wince as a bonus. "I want answers, you have to give them, got it?"

"For you Sarah," he smirked, loving the way she bared her teeth slightly in her anger. "Always. I will be wanting something answered for myself, when your finished of course." he added, smirking as she gave him a withering look.

She ignored the leaping sensation in her stomach - as if she'd just missed the last step on a staircase - instead focusing on her interrogation. "First, how did you know I was important, that I was something to do with the mutation?"

"The Labyrinth told me, well, showed me," he stated, once again flopping onto his back as his voice took on a monotone quality. "After you have the same dream drilled into your mind night after night, you kind of assume that the Labyrinth had something to do with it."

"What was the dream?" she asked quietly as the silence grew, this time pushing herself to ask the questions that seemed uncomfortable to voice. Jareth didn't seem fazed; merely smirking over to her with a slight leer.

"Oh, usually you walking the Labyrinth," he frowned slightly, giving a minute shrug. "Sometimes it would be a vision of your second visit yet to come, walking the Labyrinth with me through to the Mutation,"

"That doesn't answer my question,"

Jareth grinned, cocking an eyebrow. "You were the one that got away, the only occurrence in five thousand years that had not been foreseen. It merely makes sense, my dear," Sarah chose to ignore the last part, merely giving her own smile as he waited for her reaction and received none.

"Second, how long have you been watching me?" she ploughed on, surprising him visibly as he studied her for a few moments.

"I don't understand -"

"Yes you do!" she nearly laughed as she watched the Goblin King, turning away and to the ceiling. "How long have you been watching me?" she repeated firmly, watching as the man merely shook his head.

"I can't remember," Jareth gave her a sideways glance, noticing the stubborn look upon her face before giving in. "Since you left."

"Why?"

"Why not?" he asked quickly, smiling in a feral manner to the low growl by his side. Sarah realised a second too late, stopping immediately.

"You promised me answers, Jareth,"

"One: it interested me, something to relieve the boredom," He held up a gloved finger, raising another with his second point. His voice was low and suggested, making Sarah feel a slight tingle race over her body. "Two: I was waiting for the opportune moment, it was merely a matter of time before the Council called me before them and I knew I'd have to bring you, once I'd given my explanation,"

"So, you told them about your dreams and they bought it?" Sarah laughed, imagining the scene as Jareth turned to her with a confused stare. "It sounded like the best plan?"

"The only plan," He nodded once. "The mutation had been growing for years, we were exhausted trying to defeat it," Once again, the smirk was in place and on show for all to see. Over the days, she had become used to it. "Yet in under a week, you've succeeded,"

"How can you be so sure?" A pause, Sarah immediately grew angry with herself. "Kaiden escaped, he's still out there!"

"But my magic has been returned," A frown securely in place, completely belying the smile that danced across thin lips. Sarah huffed once, realising they were getting off topic. She wanted answers, now was not the time to play mind games - and even so, if he wasn't worried, then she wasn't going to fret over it.

"Why didn't you tell me about your father?" The question was so sudden that Jareth spun his head to face her, an eyebrow cocked as she glared. All this time she had been in the dark, never knowing the reason for her being there or even what she was supposed to do until the last moment… And Jareth had held back even more information!

"I didn't want it to taint your view of me even further," he continued to her frown, smiling lightly as they laid comfortably back in the midday sun. "My title, tell me truthfully what that would of looked like,"

She thought for a second, worrying her bottom lip as she realised he was right."Like a father giving his son a huge present?"

"Precisely," Another nod, realising her apologetic eyes with a low chuckle. "Don't look like that, most of the kingdom believes it anyway." The two fell silent as Sarah remembered the Council; all laughing behind their hands and gossiping, they had wanted their failure. Wanted the Goblin throne, maybe.

"The Labyrinth, it was speaking through my dreams too," she said in a small voice, realising her mood had suddenly gone sour with her line of thought. She really shouldn't have cared - yet as she thought of the years Jareth must have been facing such criticism, it filled her with a sort of bitter rage.

"Really?"

"Is that odd?"

"A little," A pause and a shrug. "I am the ruler of the lands, so the land communicates to me, though I think I know why in your case,"

"Why?" she asked automatically, smiling lightly as Jareth laughed openly. He studied her eyes, causing the smile to fall as her level of curiosity rose. He was relaxed, lying in bed with the only person to beat his Labyrinth… And they were laughing. She didn't feel the need to get up or keep on edge, something that confused her to no end."I'm sorry, Sarah," he grinned, shaking his head a few times.

"That is one thing I cannot tell you,"

"Jareth," she warned.

"Sarah," he mimicked her tone, tilting his head a little as she pouted. "One thing," A finger held aloof between them. "Wouldn't you want me to be sure before I divulge?"

"Fine."

"Now, my question," he grinned like a child, repositioning his pillow whilst scooting a little closer. She resisted the urge to scoot back, merely keeping her expression blank and her guard up. The grin died suddenly, realising she wasn't intimidated and Jareth merely frowned asking his question. "When you came out of the water, you kept screaming and talking about something lost,"

"Oh yeah," she gasped, sitting up so quickly she felt sick. The dizziness was not expected, neither was the hand against her spine as she swayed on the spot. She raised a hand to her brow. "My ring." she nearly breathed it out, the hand on her spine moving upwards and tugging her down by her shoulder. "Your ring?" he asked as Sarah hit the pillow, eyes closed and breathing shaky.

"What ring?"

"The ring I left here last time, I gave it to the Wise Man," she laughed bitterly. "But you were right, there is no such man. It was merely Kaiden," She concentrated on her breathing, nearly jumping out of her skin as Jareth gave a turn beside her. She could feel his breath against her forehead, causing her to scrunch her eyes shut tighter with the image in her head.

"The link!"

"Link?" she asked groggily, almost whimpering as a cool glove started to sweep back the damp hair upon her forehead. She smiled slightly, feeling dazed but realising the gesture.

"You lost this ring?" he asked, waiting as she nodded. "That's impossible, the magic has been restored,"

"Jareth, I grabbed it at the bottom of the water, then," she paused as another nauseous wave hit her, shaking her voice a little as she continued. "Then when I swam to the top, it wasn't in my hand," The tone in her voice - still shaking - took on a guilty tone. "I must of dropped it, but those people, they wouldn't let me back in,"

"Sarah," he muttered by her head, getting ignored.

"I can't even remember when I pulled your amulet out of my pocket,"

"Sarah," A little louder this time, causing Sarah to open her eyes and try to focus on the face before her. He was smiling slightly, still stroking her hair to rest behind her shoulder. "You couldn't have lost the ring," A pause. "It's impossible, what with the magic restored,"

"But," she began, stopping when she realised she didn't have the energy to carry on arguing. "I feel terrible," she stated suddenly, curling into a ball as Jareth shifted beside her. The hand left her hair for a second, causing her to frown before she realised the arm that was snaking under her neck and across the pillows. She raised her head slightly, ignoring the way her pulse quickened from such a simple gesture.

Another electric jolt ran through her body, making the hairs on her arms stand up a little. She frowned, eyes still closed as she tried to diagnosed the feeling - but within a second it was gone.

"It's exhaustion," he stated quietly, both of them lying perfectly still as Sarah felt her mind wander back into a sleeping state. "Why did you have my amulet?" he asked softly, a hand dancing across her scalp easily and sending shivers over her back.

"I had to have it, I don't know why." A shrug, enough said as she felt Jareth nod beside her. She suppressed a yawn, her mind running over the past few days that seemed like a week. "What now?" her voice sounded sluggish, even to her.

"Truthfully, no idea," he muttered by her side, realising the way her breathing was becoming softer as Sarah drifted off. She carried on listening to the man's breathing, resisting the urge to smile as she felt a feather light kiss to her temple.

* * *

She stared into her vanity mirror, brushing her hair in a distracted manner as he mind flew over the past few days. Such a short period of time, yet so many things had happened within it. She thought of Toby, her father and even Karen with a slight smile. She would be going home soon, now that everything was back in place and there was no more use of her.

She had woke to an empty bed, sheets crumpled and no-one in sight but a silent nurse who demanded she ate. The food - although excellent - had swam uneasily in her stomach, what with the nerves and trepidation she still felt for her previous actions. She tried not to think of the ring… Her ring, that she had lost.

The day before had resulted in bed rest and yet more suspicious vials of liquid, her energy feeling restored as she was chauffeured to her room by a few goblins just before nightfall. They had whispered excitedly, neither daring to speak their minds to her yet sending quite a few looks her way - humoured looks that she didn't bother to query.

She looked for a clock, sighing as she realised the lack thereof before she looked out of the window.

She could hear goblins squawking below; running and laughing, some crowing to the others as the sun shone brightly down on them all. She could just make out the slightly darker clouds on the horizon, becoming lighter but extremely slowly over the outskirts of the land.

Maybe she would ask to see the Labyrinth again, just to see if the land was repairing yet.

The knock upon her door startled her out of the trance, catching sight of Alexis who literally beamed at her in the mirrors reflection. She smiled warmly, spinning in her chair and barely standing as Alexis skipped towards her. She was engulfed in a hug, light yet full of meaning as she pulled back again.

"You did it," she chimed, smiling down at Sarah beautifully.

"We did," Sarah corrected, feeling her own smile pulling at her cheeks. "It's so good to see you,"

"And you, Sarah," A curt nod, leading her by the arm from the room easily. "I have been asked to show you to breakfast," Sarah just nodded, a smile still on her face as they both walked quietly through the castle. Within a few short minutes, they were seated at an old oak table. Goblins were bustling behind them, all carrying a piece of cutlery or platter of food. Sarah watched as a tray of bacon whizzed past at eye level, amused by the sight. "Shortly afterwards you will be needed to accompany the Goblin King,"

"Oh?" she asked with a grin, only half listening as she debated whether helping a particular goblin with a pitcher of juice before he smashed it was done Underground. "What for?"

"For the Council's verdict," Sarah spun to face Alexis with wide eyes, receiving a wave of the hand in return. "Don't be frightened, it's merely formality,"

"Verdict? On what?"

"The Labyrinth's repair, mostly," A short nod of the head as the woman thought, she looked around the room as the goblins all scurried out to leave them both. The food had been arranged, a small variety before her eyes. "I'm afraid you will dine alone, I shall be merely a call away,"

"Won't you stay?" Sarah asked desperately, dreading her minds line of thought if she was left alone too long. It always came back to self loathing for her clumsiness, guilt soon hitting her hard. "It feels like an eternity since I spoke to you last,"

"Of course." Alexis sat across from her, somehow the formality of the situation had been broken as she leaned back and grabbed a piece of buttered toast. She ripped a bit off in her hands before placing it in her mouth, looking a little bemused to Sarah's smile.

They stayed in silence for a moment longer, merely eating until Sarah decided something. From now on, as soon as a question entered her head, she would voice it… Within reason, of course. "Do you know how the Labyrinth is?"

"I've heard word that the mutation is dying off, the Labyrinth," A somehow eloquent shrug of slim shoulders, giving her a clueless look. "I cannot be sure just yet, though I'm sure it will recover," Silence again, until Alexis drawled in a amused voice.

"There's been a lot of talk, in your absence,"

"Talk? You mean gossip?"

"You could say that," she breathed in a giggle, covering it quickly with a hand. "I think a few of the Council had bets on you killing one another, although, the Goblin King being immortal," she frowned, pouting a little with the effort. "I think you might of got points for serious harm,"

"How lovely," Sarah laughed, soon joined by the fae. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint,"

"Oh don't be!" Alexis leaned forward in her chair, looking positively alive with amusement. "You should of heard them yesterday, when Alistair returned and sung your praises,"

"Oh?"

"Oh yes, there's so much talk about the fates that I can't-"

"Fates?" Sarah interrupted quickly, halting the girl mid sentence as her expression merely froze in it's position. For a few seconds she frowned, before her eyes went wide and her jaw grew slack.

"Oh," she murmured, half dazed before she gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh! You haven't been told!"

"Told what?" she asked as the woman stood quickly, brushing invisible crumbs from her simple dress and refusing to meet Sarah's gaze. "Alexis, please!"

She turned guilty - slightly worried - eyes to Sarah, looking to the world as if she'd made the biggest mistake possible. "Sarah, I cannot say, I thought you knew," she drifted off, voice dying for a moment as she dipped her head and groaned. With a flash of movement, she looked to Sarah with imploring eyes. "Please, promise me something,"

"What?"

"You won't tell a soul I spoke so freely with you, about the," A pause, finding the words unacceptable even to be referred to as she waved around the room. "About this," she finished lamely. "I would be in so much trouble if-" she stopped as Sarah held up a hand, grinning a little to calm the woman's nerves.

"I won't breathe a word, promise," The hand went to her chest, laying across her heart in a gesture that she hoped the Underground were familiar with too. She seemed to understand the gesture, breathing a sigh of relief as she placed on elegant hand to Sarah's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sarah."

* * *

Jareth paced the small room tightly, waiting for Sarah to arrive as the room next-door buzzed with activity; voices he could barely make out, chattering away between themselves but without the merriment of before.

They were nervous.

And so they should be, he thought bitterly. His mind automatically flashed back to the years of laughter, jeering and sneers that he had failed - and quite terribly - even with the Fates on his side. The son of the great High King, couldn't even keep in line with fate.

With a silent growl, he gritted his teeth and sat upon a large windowsill. Dangling his legs over the side, he peered eagerly over the land that was home. The sun, shining once again yet not quite reaching the perimeter… Not yet, at least.

With a soft knock, he turned to the door and realised Sarah peaking her head inside. She gave him a dazzling smile, stepping in a little as he lowered himself back to the ground. She was dressed in trousers, yet again, though she seemed happier in them and so he let it slide. It was improper for a lady, but he could just see the minor battle they would have if she didn't get her way. With a modest shirt, flowing sleeves and the shoulder seam coming halfway down her arm, she looked remarkably similar to her first visit.

_But different in oh so many ways_, his mind quipped eagerly as he took in the woman before him quickly. She said nothing, merely allowing his gaze until his eyes returned to her own. He offered an arm, enticing her closer as she came to walk with him to the adjoining door.

"Shall we." It wasn't a question.

--

Sarah said nothing to the electric snap that ran up her arm with a simple touch.


	14. The Book

A.N. Hello all! Sorry to missing an update last week, I was so ill I couldn't even focus on the screen. All better now though, so no worries. This update was just finished about two minutes ago, so I'm sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. Can't be helped and I'm always forgetting to check my work properly. Hope you enjoy, chio.

**The Book.**

Sarah looked about the room with a smile growing - a little evilly - over her lips, watching the fae beings who averted their gaze guiltily before catching sight of the one empty seat behind the table. The two women on either side paid it no mind, deliberately looking over it as if they saw nothing.

Kaiden's chair.

She gave Jareth's arm a squeeze, promptly moving forward into the room from the doorway and sitting in their seats. She looked straight ahead, grinning smugly as Alistair winked to her. He gave Jareth a glance, realising the man's slouched position as one of calm as apposed to the last gathering.

For a few seconds, no one spoke which only caused Sarah to grin more. Eventually, Alistair gave a cough and a great show of tugging on his jacket sleeves. She gave Jareth a glance, receiving nothing but a raised eyebrow in return that somehow gave her the urge to laugh out loud. She repressed the laughter, biting her lip and looking around the table instead.

She made eye contact with only one set of eyes, a woman who Sarah could remember vividly from before; just one of the patronizing crowd as she gave her a smirk. The woman - to her credit - didn't turn away straight away, merely keeping her gaze level and blank before turning away once more.

Sarah realised with a start that she was actually enjoying the room's discomfort, feeling as if she was getting a bit of payback.

"Well," Alistair started with liberal humour, causing the room to turn to him. "This is nice." Sarah snorted, covering her mouth with a hand. "How do you feel now, Sarah?" he asked with a tiny frown, ignoring her laugh and grin that was directed to the table.

"A lot better, thank you," she muttered, shaking back her loose hair as she looked upwards again - he carried on smiling, this time his face taking on a bit more professional an air.

"I think it would be best if we got down to the most pressing matter, being the Mutation; I've heard word that it is in fact, dying off as we speak but slowly," he paused, creasing his brow lightly and turning to Sarah. "I understand the power was a mere ring you left here on your last," he grinned, considering his words. "Visit,"

"Yes, he was disguised as a Wise Man," she spat, feeling the guilt wash over her once more. "Kaiden, that is. I ran into him and paid him with the ring when he gave me information, useless information at that,"

"You weren't to know," she heard Alistair murmur, making her glance to the kind and knowing smile as he continued softly. "And this ring, is lost now?"

"As far as I know." A shrug, her voice sounding more questioning than sure.Alistair gave a nod of the head, turning his eyes to the quiet man beside her before speaking.

"The magic has been restored?"Sarah turned just in time to catch his shrug of the shoulders, his voice mimicking her uncertainly.

"As far as I know," he grinned as she frowned, displaying sharp teeth that sent a little thrill down her spine. She turned away sharply, fighting the urge to blush. She was simply spending too much time with him, every little gesture seemed to be aimed at her and - although it thrilled her - it made her edgy.

"Don't be cocky," Alistair muttered, watching the exchange with a knowing grin spreading. He allowed it to drop a little as Jareth glanced to him with a quirked brow, asking for an explanation. "I'm afraid to say there is still no sign of Kaiden, though I suspect he's exiled himself,"

"There is no way to be sure of that though, is there?" Sarah asked sharply, eager to get down to the problem that plagued her thoughts.

"No yet," A shrug from the High King, Sarah still looked edgy. "Don't worry, we have people looking. If he's still here, we'll find him." The room fell into silence, only broken by the silvery whispers from either end of the table as people broke into quiet conversation. They shot glances at Jareth and Sarah, something the latter lapped up as she flicked her hair behind her shoulder and gave them a look of disgust. She heard Jareth scoff beside her, causing her gaze to return to Alistair with a growing smile.

That smile automatically died as she remembered the pressing question she had been dying to ask, growing distracted by the commotion until now.

"What are the fates?" she asked evenly, back straight as Alistair stopped speaking quietly to a man to his left, he seemed to jump a little before turning a question gaze to her. She felt Jareth shift swiftly in his seat, turning to watch her profile as she glanced once his way. She had expected fury, maybe even a little mockery - she wasn't best pleased with the look of fear she found, eyes shooting from her to the group of faes around them.

"Pardon?" Alistair asked quietly, his tone a little unsure.

"What are the fates?"

"Who told you about them?" Jareth whispered by her side, obviously trying to avoid being overheard by the group that seemed to come to life with her question. The room seemed to be holding a collective breath, all of them leaning forward in their chairs as Sarah turned sharply to the man beside her. She was ready to shout, make him give her information until she realised the expression on his face; the anxious muscle that clenched in his jaw, yet the usual anger towards her was absent. His mismatched eyes flicked over her features, quickly resuming their watch to the room. She calmed a little before she too, whispered her icy reply.

"Stop avoiding the question!"

"You two, please," Alistair said a little loudly over the renewed whispers from around the table, this time urgently passed between them. Sarah drew her gaze away from Jareth's; something in his eyes made her feel guilty, as if she had spoken out of line or given something away… Still, the anger was nowhere to be found, it thrilled her and shocked her in equal measure. "The fates, my dear, are written paths that our world must walk," A frown shared between Sarah and Alistair before he continued. "That's not very helpful, is it?" A pause. "Let me try to explain, think of a story; a beginning, middle and end that must be met with. Every so often, the fates give us guidance through our wiser people of the years, it is unavoidable all the same. Though it helps to know what," A cheeky grin, directed her way with a wave of the hand. "Or whom to expect,"Sarah felt the burn of a blush beginning, dying before it became visible. She turned to Jareth, finally gaining his attention from surveying the room uneasily, raising one sweeping brow before she spoke quietly.

"So, the fates were what told you to give me power?"

A shrug. "Not exactly, the Labyrinth had it's own say in that matter," Sarah smiled, trying to lighten the mood but receiving nothing more than a tight lipped and very brief smile in return. "Though the fates, in turn, gave the order to the Labyrinth,"

"So, what was the order?" she asked, immediately regretting it as the table took on an uneasy hush - hanging on every word as she watched the man before her. He kept breaking eye contact, flicking his gaze around the room before back to her.

"A girl would wish away her brother," he said quietly. Vaguely - somewhere in the back of her head - Sarah caught the plea to be quiet from the man before her, yet she couldn't resist the last question that flew from her mouth without engaging her brain.

"That's it?" she turned to ask Alistair, hearing Jareth groan lowly from her side.

"No, no," A wave of the hand, sharing a knowing glance with Jareth. "She would complete the Labyrinth - something my boy laughed at, at the time - and save her brother, though she wouldn't leave."A pause, followed swiftly by a frown as she watched the older man.

"What, why?"

"Sarah, I'm sorry but we cannot go into depth here," A meaningful glance around the table. "As you can see, the story has only been guessed upon for quite some time," The whispers suddenly died, all of the board finding something extremely interesting either in their laps, on the walls or over their shoulders. Alistair gave a quiet cough, the air suddenly feeling uncomfortable as Jareth shifted restlessly by her side. "Now, I must ask you cooperation with a little test, Sarah,"

"Test?"

"Just on your health, are you willing?"A nod.

"Of course."

"And you Jareth," he added as an afterthought, already glancing at the brief notes he had before him. Looking up once as Jareth scoffed, he gave his son a questioning and somewhat tired expression.

"I do not need a medical, I'm perfectly-"

"And you, Jareth," Alistair interrupted, quietly commanding the room for a moment until Jareth gave in reluctantly with a swift nod. "You must keep out of the Labyrinth for now, it is unsafe when you are bound so tightly to the structure," He turned swift eyes to Sarah, giving her the same stern look as his son. "That goes for you too, Sarah."She merely nodded, glancing to Jareth as she asked her last question.

"When can I go home?" The room fell silent, causing her to glance once again to the man by her side. He wouldn't meet her gaze, instead gazing forward no matter how long she watched him. After a moment, Alistair shifted in his seat and gained her attention once more.

"Truthfully?" A pause. "I'm not sure, I would like to say soon, but that is merely a guess," he said and continuously glanced to his son, Sarah resisting the urge to follow his gaze but only just. Suddenly, she wanted to get out of the room with it's watching eyes that seemed to study her every word. She was quite sure the emotion was coming from Jareth, though how she wasn't sure. The unease seemed to be radiating from him now, laying heavy in the air as Alistair spoke. "When you are returned, you will return barely a few hours after you left."

She nodded stiffly, glad that the meeting seemed to be coming to an end.

* * *

She sat silently within a massive library, reading the book before her without taking in a single word. She glanced out of the window once more, catching sight of the evening sun as her only way to discern the hour. She knew one thing, she had been waiting for Jareth to show now for nearly two hours. After the meeting, he had left her with Alexis to deal with something that he had not deemed to fill her in on.

She had been lead to the library, going without a fuss as her mind reeled back to the board before. All of them studying the pair openly, whispers instead of mockery and giggles. How she had enjoyed it, for about five minutes before the feeling of speaking out of line had washed over her.

Something was wrong, she knew that much.

She glanced back to her book once more; consoling herself with the thought that soon enough she would be home again with only a few hours passed. It didn't seem possible - mostly because it wasn't - yet she didn't feel a shred of doubt to Alistair's claim.

The door creaked open behind her, heeled boots beating against the stone floor as Jareth strode over to the fireplace and sat himself within the circle of chairs. She carried on watching her book - forgetting to read the words that she looked at and instead watching Jareth from her peripheral vision. He watched the fire quietly, slumped heavily within the stuffed chair with his legs splayed carelessly before him.

She lowered her book slowly, levelling her gaze with his as he immediately turned to face her. She expected anger, not the blank expression she received in return - though, with Jareth that could be just as dangerous.

"You're angry with me," It wasn't a question, even though Sarah wasn't sure if it was true or not. He merely shook his head evenly, turning back to the fire.

"No." he muttered, his voice sounding more tired that stubborn.

"You are,"

"It's not anger," he sighed, speaking to the flames with glazed over eyes. She could feel his anger; bubbling under the surface and just asking - pleading for her to shut up.

"Well, what is it then?" she asked, regretting it a moment later as she caught sight of his grip on the arm rests tightening a little.

"Why can't you just leave things as they are?" he seethed, voice barely above a whisper as he finally turned to her. "Why is it so important to know exactly every aspect of your stay? Can't you just accept the concept, that the Labyrinth needed you?"

"I was merely curious to the whys," A shrug, something that seemed to anger him even more as he sat straight and turned his attention fully towards her. "You know, most people - in your position - would just accept it and be glad to emerge alive," he grinned, the expression on his face showing the barest hint of anger through his smile. "Not you, of course, not you Sarah," Sarah blushed, watching his gaze flick across her body briefly. With a start, she realised his tone had gone icy once more. "You're going home soon, what difference would this information make?"

"What information?"

"The fates!" Jareth raised his voice - the first time during the whole conversation - as she felt a flood of anger wash over her. It wasn't her anger though, she was sure of that somehow.

"I just wanted to know, Jareth!" she tried to shout back, failing a little as her throat tightened - half with fear. She crossed her arms tightly, trying to look calm as she studied him. "Why are you getting so defensive about this?" she fumed, waiting as he slouched a little before standing.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, already moving towards the doorway as Sarah took a few steps forward. She didn't realise she was blocking the door until she was, arms crossed and face set into a scowl that belied the fear earlier. A moments silence passed, enough time for Jareth to sigh heavily and his head to loll back on his neck. "I think I'll retire early," he said to the ceiling, voice strange against his taut neck.

"No you don't," she commanded, giving his shoulder a shove and effectively turning him a little back to the seating area. He walked slowly back, standing petulantly just by a chair as Sarah pointed sternly to the cushion. "Sit down," For a second, he merely stared at her harshly. That was until Sarah showed no signs of giving in, giving a sigh again as he sat. "I want you to tell me the whole of it," A pause. "And don't tell me I know all I need to because I know you're lying," Jareth merely nodded, looking off into the distance with a far away look in his eyes, listening yet not paying attention. "Why was I not supposed to leave?"

"We don't know, the fates just said that you would stay."

A beat. "You're lying,"

"And if I am?" he tilted his head back a little to grin up at her, a childlike pride written all over his face as Sarah allowed him the moment of victory. She shrugged once, walking to stand in front of him a few feet back.

"Then I'll ask Alistair."She smiled, catching the dry chuckle from Jareth as she did so - he shook his head to her, sending his hair flying before rubbing at his chin with a gloved hand.

"You were destined to take the Goblin throne," A shrug of his own. She gaped for a moment, watching Jareth's growing amusement yet discomfort as the subject wore on. He was silently laughing at her now, yet the look in his eyes - and the odd sensation in her gut - told her that he really didn't want to continue with the conversation.

Sarah tried to digest the information, such a short sentence yet it had left her floored. She was meant to be the next goblin king? That was impossible, it had to be. "What, replacing you?!"

"No, alongside me," he refused to meet her eye contact, instead staring off to the side. With the silence growing, he flipped his head to face her once more. The usual drawl in his voice was back, along with the hateful expression that she recognised from her last visit. "But you were young, you refused and Kaiden took his chance to entwine himself with the mishap,"

"How?"

"Well, the fates had never been wrong before and with your leaving," he gave a moments pause, raising one shoulder. "There seemed to be a magical charge, everything when chaotic for a short period. By the time it had all calmed down, I didn't find anything peculiar in the dying areas of the Labyrinth until it was too late."

Sarah wasn't listening; she tried, just like she tried with her classes, when the lecturer was talking about 1918 - when something interesting happened, yet Sarah never knew what that thing was because she was playing hangman with Rhiannon in the back on her folder. Her mind seemed to slide off of his voice, back to her own musings.

So the whole point of her visit; wishing away Toby, rivalling the great Goblin King… It was to gain a seat upon the throne, already planned out and seen before it had even happened. Somewhere along the way it had gone wrong, but at the age of 15 - Sarah was supposed to become the Goblin Queen.

But… Now that the fates had changed, hadn't gone to plan, another path had been created? Her life aboveground had carried on, she hadn't took on a grand title in a magical world. She could be normal. Sarah ignored the stab of anger that curled within her, this time her own."So, what you said, that was true." she nearly growled, realising a moment too late that her mood had plummeted downwards. With a steadying breath, she calmed herself and tried to keep her expression blank as Jareth carried on watching her. His face showed some form of emotion, one she couldn't even begin to understand before he too blanked his features.

"Yes," A brisk nod. He sat up straighter, clearing his throat in the silence without meeting her eyes. The air felt suffocating, almost heavy as they both stared silently before themselves. "Have you got your answers?" he asked quietly, gesturing towards the exit.

"One more yet," she spoke quickly, watching Jareth's features darken a notch. "The book, it said," A pause, in which Sarah barely stopped herself from staring at her own shoes. "I mean, at the start -"

"I know what it says," he snapped, both of them avoiding the other's eyes. Sarah suddenly had the urge to shut up, feeling her insides cringe with the realisation that she wouldn't - couldn't.

"So, it's true?" A moments silence, followed by Jareth jumping up in his chair and taking two long strides towards the door. He only half turned to her, allowing her a view of his profile as his voice sounded strained. His jaw hardly moved, teeth gritted against his anger.

"Why do you care? It's the past!"

"Is it?" she asked before her brain had a chance to scream at her.

"Sarah, I have been nothing but courteous to you and yet you still continue to push," his voice sounded dangerous; a tone that told her if she carried on, very shortly she'd find herself dangling carelessly over the Bog.

The thing with Sarah Williams was, she never knew when to stop.

"I want to know!" Resisting the urge to stamp her foot, coming around to stand between Jareth and the door in a show of defiance. "Oh really?" A quiet voice, a voice that scared her more than a scream.

"You want to know, which part?"He spoke in a dangerous tone, slightly taunting but with an underlying anger. A step towards her, closing the gap. She suddenly regretted her bold move of blocking the escape. He closed the gap to less than a foot, leaning over her with his hands pressed either side of her head. "The part about a fae King, watching a mere mortal child as she grew up, wishing away her brother and bringing new life to the Labyrinth? Or the part about his defeat, something that had never happened before, and yet he carried on watching the little mortal?" A bitter laugh, Sarah's eyes fluttering with the breath against her forehead. She jumped visibly as he lowered his head, his eyes boring into hers from mere inches away. Most of his weigh resting on his hands, body leaning in to hers as she couldn't find time to panic. "Watching as she grew up and tried to forget the few short hours she spent with the King. Better yet," An inch closer, voice still angry but at a low growl. He moved his mouth to her ear, nose brushing her hair as she fought the urge to shiver. She failed, but he didn't seem to realise. "What about the part where the Labyrinth screamed out for the girl, pleaded with the King to just give in and fetch her from the Aboveground, how the King refused because. _It. Hurts_?" The last few words, ground out between his teeth as the room felt oddly silent. His little speech kept them both quiet, neither moving from their close positions.

It hurts. Sarah finally found her brain as it switched back to life, pouring nonsense at her for a few seconds until two words registered in her mind. It hurts, it still pained him.

"I," she whispered, hands spread against the cold wall behind her as she breathed in a familiar scent. Jareth's scent of magic, thunder and lightning. He gave a dry laugh, voice turning taunting to her silence.

"It all sounds so wonderful when you watch from a safe distance, doesn't it, Sarah?" Somehow, he moved his mouth even closer to her ear; ever word spoken sending her senses into overdrive. Yet his tone never changed, his voice carried the harsh taunting tones of before. "When the tale is merely a King and a girl, like some pathetic little story in ink,"

"I didn't know," she muttered, feeling pathetic and slightly light headed.

"Of course you didn't," Finally he moved back, pushing away from her so suddenly she felt the loss of heat like a physical blow. When she finally looked to his features, he was studying her with his head cocked to one side. "Mortals are quite known for their stupidity,"

"How could I of know?!" she nearly screeched, feeling desperately embarrassed.

"The book!" he shouted back, somehow keeping his calm and cruel demeanour. "I gave you that blasted book, I made it obvious! And yet, you still didn't get it!" A shake of the head, stopping suddenly as he considered something. "Or maybe you did, maybe I was a means to an end,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't want your brother, I'm the Goblin King; I take unwanted children, in case you had forgotten,"

"It wasn't like that," Her voice shook uncontrollably, hands balled into fists by her side as the muscles in her jaw ached. Her throat felt raw, not through shouting but from fighting the sudden urge to cry. "You know it wasn't,"

"Doesn't make it any better though, does it?"

Her eyesight was starting to blur, the first signs of tears threatening to spill as she bowed her head from view. In his current mood, tears might have been seen as a victory on his part. "Jareth, I didn't know!"

"But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers." A moments fake thought, voice sarcastic and falsely cheery. "Sounds all to clear to me,"

"It was a story!"

"I wrote it!" Another shout, sounding more desperate than before as she carried on watching the floor. "I left it for your mother, I planned it all!" She looked up sharply at the mention of her mother, a woman who had indeed given her the book after years of reading it to her before bed. She had apparently had it since her youth, locked away in her attic with the rest of her stuff from her old room. "For nothing," he said softly, steering her out of the way with two hands upon her shoulders. She didn't put up a fight, merely standing aside as the information flooded her mind. "Sarah, it's been quite a day, we'll speak in the morning." He did sound extremely tired, almost a whisper as he walked quickly from the room.

For a second, Sarah did nothing; merely watching the wall with a steady - if watery - gaze, realising she was going to follow only as she caught sight of his retreating back a few metres away. With her footfalls behind him, she saw his shoulder slouch. She walked beside him, watching his expression as he merely tilted his eyes a little towards her.

"What about now?" she asked boldly, betraying no surprise as he suddenly halted. She stopped at the exact same moment, both of them silent until Jareth finally straightened his posture and turned to her with forced calm.

"Pardon?" Sarah resisted the urge to grin at his obvious stalling, trying to find thinking time as she pressed on without mercy.

"What do you feel now?" Said slowly, a slight patronizing tone hidden under liberal humour. He didn't seem to realise as his eyes darted up and down the corridor, looking for an escape whilst allowing himself thinking time.

"Sarah, I'm tired and -"

"Do you feel the same way now?" she interrupted, smiling in a hope that she would receive some kind of answer. She didn't, instead receiving a moments silence before Jareth sighed and vanished in a shower of glitter. "Jerk." she muttered to herself, spitting purple glitter from her mouth and brushing at least a pounds worth from her clothes.


	15. The Game

A.N. Hellllo! I am so terribly sorry for such a long break in the story, you could stay family troubles with my aunt having a slight health scare but I can't really blame it all on that. I'm so sorry, anyone who wishes to call me a naughty word or two is free to do so… I deserve them. single tear Could win an Oscar me. Now, once again this is unbeta-ed and completely my own work, and God only knows I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer so any problems please tell me.

**The Game.**

_"Sarah, dear," Someone was talking, behind her as she turned to look over her shoulder - a soft, pleasing woman's voice with a hidden level of mischief. Her mother - grinning lightly as her daughter skipped over - stood with her hands behind her back, a new dress in a deep (almost sea green) emerald dress that missed the floor by about an inch._

_She remembered this place._

_With a grin, Sarah collided lightly with her mother's knees. Looking up with the hand that brushed her hair from her eyes, she tried to catch sight of the thing behind her back. With a sigh, her eyes were blocked with a light swipe of her fringe into her eyes._

_They sat, Sarah on Linda's lap as the item was revealed. A book; deep red leather with gold lettering, a short story but with a charm of it's own. She daren't touch it until her mother placed it upon her knees, running a tiny finger over the lettering that indented the front cover slightly._

_Mentally, her mind jumped. She remembered this moment, she was about… What? Seven at most? Fantasy fuelled and still under the impression that there were monsters under her bed when the light went out of an evening._

_"The Labyrinth," her mother had said softly, a blank - almost dead - look in her eyes before she had returned to herself once more. She laid both of Sarah's tiny hands over the cover before lifting her under the arms, depositing her child on her bed as they both made themselves comfortable._

_With a sigh, her mother hand opened the book and began reading._

_"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman…"_

_… And only now did Sarah realise the feeling of being watched._

* * *

She woke with not so much of a start as a snore in a vacuum, eyes popping open as she laid there stiffly. Staring at the ceiling, she wondered why she had woken so suddenly. The dream still buzzing along in her mind, she pushed it to one side as someone down the hall from her room raised there voice an octave. Her door was ajar no more of an inch, a perfect place to listen.

Shushing followed the voice, two voices bickering quietly together a few rooms down from hers. Sarah sat up in bed, straining her ears as she did so. The bickering carried on, regardless of the book that fell from her bed and onto the stone floor with a dull thud. She crept out of bed, placing her feet firmly on the ground and shivering briefly to the cold.

She had barely made it to the doorway when someone opened a door, spilling light into the corridor and illuminating two silhouettes. Sarah froze, hunched and shivering beside her doorway, hands splayed before her but touching nothing.

"I won't do it," A male voice, gruff and strained. Almost as if the owner was having a battle with himself.

"Please, let's not be so rash," A woman's voice, soothing and just a little smug as Sarah listened to her footfalls - the shadows coming closer. A pause, the woman sighed and her voice took on a sugary sweetness that almost made Sarah wince. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I trust you to make the right decision." With that, she marched back into the room and closed the door - the lock sounded harsh in the new silence.

Sarah retreated a few paces, the back of her knees colliding with her bed as footsteps echoed down the hall towards her. She had a split second to mutter a curse word under her breathe before the footsteps passed her door, missing the form sprawled in a very unladylike manner upon her sheets as they did so.

With a tutt and a small smile, she stood and tiptoed back to the ajar door. A second listening to the retreating steps and Sarah poked her head out of the door. A quick scan of the hall informed her that she had missed all of the action, merely leaving her confused and feeling a little foolish.

With a sigh she climbed back into bed, fighting with the pillows for a few moments until her mind settled on a topic that it didn't seem willing to give up. Her dream; a memory from years back, when her mother had just been starting up in small time plays and TV dramas, happily married and promising her little girl all the riches and glamour that the world could offer her.

The bitterness only lasted a second, once she caught sight of the room she was staying in with it's four poster bed and balcony. Money certainly wasn't everything.

But why now? Why a memory that hadn't bothered her in a good few years? The feeling of being watched, wanting to scan the room only unable to. Had Jareth been there? Even then? Surely not, she had been seven… But he had positively admitted it himself the last time they spoke.

The last time they spoke, being a few days ago now. Most of the fae council had returned to their own sectors, Alistair merely popping back every so often with important information on the mutation or the search for Kaiden.

Jareth - after keeping from her company for a good time - had excused himself for even longer with the supposed meetings with council members. It had been surprisingly annoying - lonely even, although she would never admit such a thing even to herself. A sort of frustration that came suddenly, leaving just as suddenly to be replaced by hurt briefly.

Not like it mattered.

She would be gone soon; her job done and purpose fulfilled, she'd be back with her family and friends soon enough. Sarah expected excitement to come, receiving nothing but worry for her troubles. If times had been different, she would of laughed at herself. Feeling depressed at the idea of departing from the Goblin King on bad terms…

…Although the last time had not been any better.

* * *

"You can't hide forever," Alistair said conversationally, reclining in a position alike his son's - though not exactly, he was an older man and being an older man meant his back killed like no one's business after half an hour of slouching in Jareth's favourite position.

His son - ink smudged over one cheek, a little in the ends of his hair - merely lifted his head from the documents he had been amending, quill in hand and slowly dripping ink over the parchment. He frowned, sweeping brows coming together a little before he shrugged a shoulder carelessly. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," he muttered, head glancing back to the papers before him and nearly growling at the small lake of ink that now marred the papers.

Alistair chucked, head tilted back and hands folder over his stomach with his eyes closed to the midday light that spilled through the large balcony doors. "You always were a terrible liar, even as a child," he chuckled once more, finally returning his gaze to Jareth's and receiving a scowl in return. His voice took on a boyish tone, innocence that fooled no one yet kept the same clipped tone. "I don't know where your cloak went daddy, I 'aven't touched it!" He laughed fully to Jareth's expression, something between amusement and guilt.

For a few moments, the only sound filling the room was Alistair's laughter until Jareth carried on scratching at the papers before him with his quill, head once again down as he tried to look busy and official. "I'm not hiding," he murmured lightly, ignoring the urge to watch as his father tutted lightly.

"Liar," Silence followed the statement, Alistair waited patiently for a reply but received none. "She won't be here forever, Jareth," That merited Jareth's attention, causing the man to abandon all pretences of working to watch his father completely. Alistair could tell he'd hit a nerve, merely by the way that his son's jaw was working stiffly with his eyes slightly wider than usual. "Would you really want her to leave again with the wrong opinion of you?"

"I couldn't care less."

"Liar,"

"Father," A pause. "I appreciate your opinion in most things, but this is one occasion where you are completely off the point," Jareth ignored the disbelieving look he received in return, merely staring at something over the man's shoulder instead. "In the years that Sarah's been Aboveground, she hasn't changed at all," A heavy pause. "When she returns again, she still will not have changed. I think it might be for the best if everything remains the same, even her opinion of me." With that said, Jareth stood and excused himself from the room, avoiding his father's gaze as he left with the excuse of rubbing ink from his fingertips.

* * *

Alexis was bustling behind Sarah as she remade the woman's bed, allowing Sarah a few minutes to merely appreciate the scenery from her window. The silence that still dominated the room had been present since Alexis had entered.

She hadn't wanted to talk and Alexis had given up trying after a while, merely tidying the room instead and leaving her to her thoughts. With the day merely halfway through, Sarah felt unreasonably tired and was already looking to the bed longingly. The thought of her bed brought last nights activities to the forefront of her mind, making her turn from the window sharply and catch the attention of Alexis almost immediately.

"Alexis, whose in the room two down from mine?" she asked lightly, watching the woman's light frown carefully.

"No one Sarah, there's no one else on this whole floor," The look she was giving her told Sarah that she had better explain, yet she didn't and wouldn't any time soon.

"Oh, well," A pause. "Whose still staying after the meeting?"

Alexis gave the question some thought, enough time passing for Sarah to run last night through her mind in detail. The voices that she had never heard before, the woman's charm that she turned on in a split second and turned off just as quickly - manipulative and seductive, she was sure to get her own way. But by the man's voice, she was sure that wasn't a good thing.

"Alistair, that's it," A shrug as Sarah nodded mutely, trying her best to make the subject seem innocuous but somehow failing. "Is something the matter?" She took a few steps forward, coming to Sarah's side as the woman merely smiled warmly.

"Oh nothing, just 'bump in the night' syndrome, y'know," she laughed, stopping quickly as Alexis looked panicked and place a hand carefully over her heart.

"Oh dear! Are you sick?" Before Sarah had time to object, a cool hand was smoothing away the hair on her forehead and checking her temperature.

"N-no," she muttered, grabbing the hand and pulling it gently away from her head. "It's just a saying, I heard a few bumps and bangs last night and got a little worried," A pause, a shrug. "In the light of day, it was probably nothing, I mean," A small laugh, Sarah tried to lighten to suddenly worried expression "The castle is full of goblins, did I really expect a noise free night?" Alexis didn't have time to answer as there was a knock on the door, opening with their word as Alistair strolled easily in.

"Ladies," A small bow, one hand swept around to his back as he did so and causing both women to grin at his antics. "I have news, nothing on Kaiden I'm afraid," he added quickly to Sarah's optimistic look, dulling her hope before carrying on. "The healer is here, he will be ready for you in two hours," he turned his attention swiftly to Alexis. "Will you bring Sarah to the guest room in the west tower. Alexis?"

Alexis blushed a little, even going as far as giving a little curtsey as she murmured her reply. "Of course, Sire,"

"Very good," A nod, Sarah was sure she caught the tail end of a smirk before she furrowed her brow; rethinking his earlier words.

"Healer?"

"Oh don't panic, dear," A casual wave of the hand. "It's the equivalent of a…" Alistair stopped, slightly open mouthed and seeming to glare at the ceiling. He clicked his fingers once, twice and then blinked with a sudden thought. "One of those things you have aboveground," Another pause, another frown. "Doctor?" he said towards Alexis, eyes brightening with her slight nod. He too nodded and turned back to Sarah. "A doctor."

* * *

Sarah walked slowly through the large oak doorway, watching as Alexis rushed off around a corner as soon as she had lead her to the room. She felt… Oddly nervous, as if she was waiting outside a doctor's room. For a split second she considered walking away, pretending there had been no answer until she realised the reason for the test. After this, she could finally go home.

She still felt a little sick.

With a deep breath, Sarah surveyed the room she was currently entering and caught sight of a tall figure by the window. Back to her, arms crossed and yet tensing as soon as she entered the room. He turned exactly towards her, face impassive and unreadable with the tightest of smiles.

"Jareth," A few moments silence, both of the pair looking from each other to the room and back again. Jareth made the slightest motion with his hand from his arm, towards the door with a tilt of the head.

"Corbin has just left, he wanted to notify Alistair of my attendance," Was that humour? The slightest touch of a joke in his voice, with a definite pull on his lips this time. She grinned a little too, the idea of a man his age still reporting to his dad making her want to laugh.

"Corbin?" she asked lightly, taking a seat in front of a cluttered desk before inspecting some of the shining metal contraptions with trepidation. Were they for her? Once again, Sarah fought the urge to be sick - especially with a scalpel like blade mere inches from her.

"The healer," Jareth murmured, nearly falling into the chair beside her and automatically propping one heel up on the table. For the briefest of moments, Sarah turned away from the unnerving objects to the man beside her. He turned a little in acknowledgement, never quite meeting her eye.

A few moments tense silence followed. "You have blue on your face," she blurted with a smile, watching as Jareth turned with a bemused frown. She pointed to her own cheek, just between her eye and the bridge of her nose with a wry grin. "Just there,"

With a small pause, Jareth blinked and rubbed at his face with a gloved hand. Staring at the evidence in his hands for a second, he merely shrugged and gave her a somewhat lopsided smile. "Ink,"A nod of the head, realising his tired eyes and how silent he had become.

"Been busy?"

"Bored more like it, lots of official looking documents that are no more than rubbish and speculation," A casual wave of the hand, catching Sarah's eye in the process as he explained. "A lot of people pretending to know what they're talking about and really just looking for loopholes, trying to file away the whole mutation business as an accident and nothing to do with them,"

Sarah nodded, biting her lip. "Sounds familiar, except Aboveground we call it Government," A shared grin. "Listen, Jareth," she began but found both their attentions being drawn to the entering figure of an elderly man with a slightly curved back.

He dusted off his hands, never once looking to the two people in the room as he muttered something under his breath. His snow white beard nearly reached his waist, neat but long with a dusty blue gown as his only form of clothing. "We're all done, s-" he sat down behind the desk, finally realising the other person with no more than an aged but kind smile and a short pause. "Oh! Hello Miss, that's fine Jareth," Corbin waved the man away like a fly, raising a shocked expression from Sarah but nothing more than a smile and bow of the head from Jareth. "You can go,"

He stood and made to walk out without a second glance, leaving Sarah to fight with her own mind to the words she blurted out next. "Jareth," God, her voice sounded so whiny when she was unsure. "Alexis kind of left me here, I have no idea where here actually is," A guilty smile, waiting for the cutting remark that was sure to come back. She received nothing more than a nod of the head, a small gesture and Jareth began walking to the door again.

"I'll wait outside."

Corbin was moving before her now, gentle fingers pressing under her chin as he tilted her face upwards and peered knowingly into her features. After a moments pause, he nodded, smiled and walked calmly over the display cabinet to his right. Sarah couldn't make up her mind whether that was a good or bad thing. "Now Miss Williams, can you please drink this?" A glass vial of what looked like mud passed throught her eyesight, being placed on the table with a light click as Corbin once again inspected her lightly. This time her neck, just under her chin as she fought the urge to giggle with his beard tickling her arm.

"What is it?" she said with a sudden jolt, giggling as Corbin realised his beard and slung it over his shoulder with a tutt. "Merely something to heal any little scrapes and bruises you may have," From the inspection so far, it didn't seem as if she had any. Sarah faltered for a moment, unwilling to drink this foreign liquid until Corbin sighed heaving beside her. Releasing his hold on her chin, he placed a hand to her shoulder instead. "Just drink it, I'm told it tastes like toffee."

It didn't taste like toffee.

* * *

"Done," Sarah said as she left the room, catching sight of Jareth sitting on the window seat just outside. One leg kicking back against the wall with his heel, the other curled up beneath him as he stared out to the Labyrinth below. For a few seconds, Sarah regretted announcing her presence so soon - she wanted the chance to watch.

He looked… Almost peaceful; sure, he was stony faced, impassive and looked every part the 'child snatcher' that she had read about. Something in his posture, in his eyes told her that he was calmer - happier even. The realisation had her a little confused; Sarah Williams, a mere mortal of the Aboveground had just analysed the Goblin King.

Except it wasn't the Goblin King, it was Jareth. The person instead of the title, Sarah stopped her train of thought as her mind started to panic with the path she was going down.

He fell with a cat like grace from his perch, giving her nothing more than a nod as he began walking down the hall with Sarah a step and a half behind."It's this way," he muttered into the silence, voice tight in a way that had Sarah a little angrier than she had right to be. The atmosphere was still icy, bearable but uncomfortable as she racked her mind for a topic.

"Back to more paperwork?"A tired nod. "For the next few days, I'm afraid," They stopped at a branch off of their path, two corridors running off to the sides. "Where would you like to go?"

Sarah paused, thinking through the few rooms she had actually seen of the castle. "I'll follow you," A shrug to his surprised frown. "I haven't got anything planned." she muttered with a tight smile, following as he walked to the left in much slower and measured steps.

"Are you sure? It's boring at the best of times," he said, sounding almost like he cared either way. She jogged a few steps, catching up and walking level to Jareth as she pretended to inspect the detailed marble they passed.

"And the worst?"

A beat, enough time for his voice to take on a kind of deadpanned tone. "I feel like trying to kill myself with my own paperweight,"

She laughed briefly, shrugging yet again and finally turning her face upwards and smiling a little. "Could be the best entertainment I've got at present, I'm sure,"

"You're quite wicked, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Not recently."

* * *

Sarah sat and sighed for the fourth time that hour, once again ignored by Jareth as he carried on marking the paper before him with his head bent almost completely over the sheet. At first he had looked up, offering her nothing more than the same look of boredom. After two hours of sitting in almost silence, Sarah had exhausted her patience quite quickly.

"Jareth?" she asked in a hushed tone, catching his attention almost immediately. Yet she paused, unsure if she even wanted to ask her question with his intense eyes watching her with such attention it made her want to hide. "Now that the tests are done, when can I go home?"

"That eager are we?" he scoffed, head bent once more over the papers.

"No, it's not like that," she explained quickly, regret in her voice as he glanced up briefly. Once again his expression had gone cold, unreadable except for his slight anger. "I'd just like to know."

"A day, give or take a few hours," he said slowly after a short pause, followed by a brief gesture to the door. "My father will open a portal for you, you should speak to him about it," She felt dismissed in a sense, almost as if her question has merited her leave. Once again, she felt like a naughty child being sent to bed.

"How's the Labyrinth?" she asked brightly instead, refusing to leave just because the atmosphere had dropped to artic once more.

"Not a lot better, it's taking time," He looked up at her slightly panicked expression, shrugging with his words. "Thankfully, I have time in abundance,"

"Are you done yet?" she asked with a heavy sigh, feeling the tense atmosphere lighten considerably with Jareth's good natured roll of the eyes as he threw down his quill and sat back in his chair. "Not nearly," he smiled tightly as Sarah groaned, resting her chin in her hand. A short moments pause before he stood, waiting for Sarah to do the same as he spoke. "But I think I can leave the rest for tomorrow, shall we eat?"

* * *

"What is this?" Sarah said over her glass, voice echoing slightly in to the crystal as she stared distrusting at the red liquid within.

"I believe it's called wine, I can look up the meaning if you are still perplexed," Jareth quipped from behind her, circling her chair before sitting across from her with a sly grin. She rolled her eyes, fighting the smile that wanted to make itself known.

"Sarcasm, the lowest form of wit," she muttered instead, raising one brow as Jareth merely raised his glass in acknowledgement.

"I rather like it,"

"You would," A brief smile, somewhat fake before she took a tiny sip of the wine. It tasted warm as she swallowed, summery and almost too powerful as she repeatedly swallowed. The after effect - a slightly tingly feeling that ran down her throat - was better than the taste. "This is nice,"

"I believe it's called banter," Another grin.

"I meant the wine," Sarah laughed, watching as Jareth stared into his glass briefly before putting it down and pulling a face.

"Quite strong though,"

"Lets just hope you're a happy drunk," Another fake toast, this time both of them smiling lightly.

"Touché,"

"I meant to ask, is there anyone staying at the castle?" A pause before she continued, watching the man before her frown lightly. "I heard voices last night, arguing,"

"There's no one else on that floor," He shook his head, blonde hair fanning out in an almost hypnotic way as Sarah fought the urge to look for too long. God knew his ego was already big enough for both of them.

"That's what Alexis said,"

"It's true, as far as I know you're completely alone up there," A brief pause, both taking another sip of their wine. "What were they saying?"

Sarah frowned, sorting her memory of such an early morning memory that had dulled with sleep and the day. She waved a hand between them, trying to remember their exact words and failing. "Some woman was trying to convince someone to do something for her,"

"How very vague you're being this evening, a regular melting point of culture,"

"Shut up," she mumbled, finally brightening as a slight piece of memory slid into place in her mind. "He didn't want to, but she asked him to think about it," Sarah nearly spilt her drink on her lap with Jareth's sudden cutting laughter, turning to the man with wide eyes and he covered his mouth with a gloved hand. "What is it?"

"Alondra," he said simply, shaking his head as he did so.

"Bless you."

A soft tutt, one sculpted brow raised to her comment. "Kaiden's half cousin, Alondra," he paused as Sarah's eyes widened hugely, before adding carelessly. "You've seen her at the Council; blonde hair, dark eyes, pale skin,"

A brief pause, followed by Sarah's own laughter. "I can think of about seven people who match that description," she said, continuing in a rather sing song voice. "You faes, when you find a look that works you milk it,"

"Milk it?" Jareth frowned, lips drawn together that made Sarah want to laugh again. She put down her glass, realising with a jolt that she already felt light-headed. Obviously Underground wine really affected her.

"Never mind,"

"She was seated beside his empty chair, kept watching you, remember?"

"Vaguely," Sarah waved away her own thoughts, realising they were getting a little off topic. "So she's plotting against you, trying to get this guy -"

"- Probably Mickael," Jareth added whilst watching the ceiling, head tilted back fully with a languid and uncaring expression.

"This guy Mickael to do her dirty work," With a sudden movement Jareth had pulled a crystal from thin air, followed by a second and he rolled them over his hands rapidly but never breaking his focus on the ceiling. "And you look quite content to drink wine and juggle. Aren't you worried?"

"Not especially, Alondra plays on the fact that she has charm; playing with people to fulfil her every whim - like her little servants, if it comes down to murder or plotting, then I think Mickael might back out," he looked back to her, eyes a little calmer than they had been all day as they both fell into a comfortable silence.

"He didn't sound to eager from what I heard," she admitted finally, watching as Jareth nodded unevenly and watched the crystals before himself with unseeing eyes.

"Exactly," he muttered a second too late.

"Well, okay then," A pause, a sigh. "Fine."

"Do you play chess?" Jareth asked suddenly, eyes shooting back to her own with a kind of alertness that appeared from nowhere.

"What a random question," she laughed quietly, forgetting her earlier worries and taking another sip of the slowly disappearing wine before her. A shrug. "Yes a little, why?"

"Want a game?" A wave of the hand, causing Sarah to turn in the direction of a low standing coffee table with a chess set on top. Was that there before? "Winner gets a prize of their choice,"She turned back sharply, eyes wary like a cornered wild animal. She studied him for a long moment, waiting for the impassive mask to slip. It didn't.

"I don't like the sound of that,"

"Nothing bad, I promise."

* * *

"You can't do that!" Sarah shouted, pointing at the mighty Goblin King with rosy cheeks and her hair falling from her earlier pony tail in wisps. She was getting drunker by the second, feeling her sense of gravity slipping a little as the floor swayed slightly beneath her bum. They sat within a small assortment of pillows, both drinking too much and getting into a sort of comfortable banter that Sarah had only ever encountered with Rhiannon after a few years of friendship…

She blamed the drink. Jareth almost laughed, smiling a little oddly with a bewildered expression. "I can, I'm a king and as a king I can do what I like," A proud expression crossed his features as he puffed out his chest, giving Sarah a sly glance as she laughed loudly.

"But it's cheating," A fist by her side as she made to move his piece - a rook? What was the thing that looked like a big pawn called again? - back again, merely being pushed away a few times by a gloved hand. She sighed, looking up and meeting Jareth's blurred face.

"You just can't lose with dignity," he muttered, was he swaying? Or was it her?

"Neither can you,"

"I don't lose," he raised his voice a little, yet for some reason it didn't set Sarah's nerves on edge like before. It was the tone, joking and disbelieving as she giggled quietly.

"Because you cheat," A childlike tone to her voice, barely resisting the urge to cross her arms.

"I'm a king!" A laugh in his voice, followed by a slight fall from the pillow he had been sitting on. A short reshuffle and once again he was puffing out his chest. "I can do what I like!" A pause, Sarah laughed.

"What's funny?"

"You're pouting," she pointed in the general direction of his face, it would have been helpful if he'd stop fidgeting and stay still for two seconds.

"M'not," Muttered with a frown, causing her to grin wider still.

"Uh huh, you are," A slight pause as she looked to the board once more, trying desperately to remember whose turn it was and if she was white or black. With a glance upwards, she realised a piece under Jareth's hand that he was quietly trying to conceal. "And you still can't do that, put it back,"

"What back?" Wide eyes and an innocent look.

Sarah paused, pointing with a sway as she did so. She stuttered, trying to find the right word before sighing and giving up all together. "The tall piece!"

"The tall piece?" Jareth laughed heavily, a rich tone that lasted a lot longer than his usual bark of humour. With a casual sigh he raised his hand, holding the piece within forefinger and thumb before Sarah's eyes. "You mean the queen," his voice had suddenly taken a different tone, softer and regretful.

Sarah was too busy looking at the piece, was that a queen? She thought the queen was the piece still on the board… So what the hell was that other piece then? With a slight movement of her eyes she realised Jareth's intense gaze level with her own, staring past the queen in his hand and studying her instead. "Yeah," she muttered, voice barely a whisper.

"I can move the queen where I like, for I'm a king," he grinned, breaking eye contact after a moment and straightening up.

"You're just scared of losing," she sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking haughtily to her left. She ignored the chuckle before her, fighting the twitch in her lips that signalled a smile below the surface.

"If you had any idea of my prize, then you'd understand,"She turned at that, once again regretting the sudden movement as the world seemed to have slipped and fallen for a second. When things stopped spinning, she stared at the fae man before her with questioning eyes.

"Jareth," her voice was steadier than her heart, making her sound almost in control. "Put her back,"

"For you, dear Sarah," he placed the piece back delicately, completely serious in everything but his eyes that seemed to laugh at her. "Of course,"

"Oh, it's 'dear Sarah' again is it?"

"Why yes it is," A moments pause. "Problem?"

"Not at all," she grinned, moving her piece finally as the two played on silently for a few moments. Both had taken a few pieces and Jareth had stopped on his move for a moment, thinking through his next move. "I've still got the book y'know, got it in my drawer," she muttered almost into her chest, feeling Jareth's attention on her almost the same second she spoke. "Tried to get rid once, couldn't do it,"

"I know," his voice sound almost proud, confirming her suspicions that he had indeed been watching at some points. She shrugged, past caring. "Do you regret it?" he asked suddenly, confusing Sarah's drink addled brain until he explained. "Coming here, I mean,"

"Not in the slightest," Said immediately, eyes wide and convincing. "I'll be sad to go actually,"

"Then don't," he said simply, the humour in his eyes gone in a second along with Sarah's drunken stupor. Suddenly she was completely sober again, or was that just because her heart had skipped a beat for the second?

"Don't be silly, I have to!" she tried to laugh, failing with nothing more than a light scoff and feeling her cheeks glow red.

"Why?" he asked immediately, to which Sarah didn't answer. She couldn't, there was no answer. She stared at the board, fighting the blush that was now burning her cheeks. "I'm sorry, pretend I didn't say that," Jareth muttered quickly, voice slurred a little as he motioned towards the board between them.

"I've forgotten what this is," Sarah said after a pause, holding up a piece that merely blurred into nothingness before her eyes. Funny, usually with this much drink she would of either a) fallen asleep, b) been sick or c) both.

"A knight, he can go…" A pause, followed by a short murmur to himself. "Actually, I've forgotten, but he can only go a certain way,"Sarah looked to the board, moving the knight a little to the left before going two along. It was worth a try.

"What about that way?"Jareth just looked at the move, frowning with a pout before waving a hand drunkenly.

"Why not? That way it is!"

* * *

"Checkmate," Jareth slurred happily, leaning back a little in triumph but having to grab the table with the realisation that there was nothing behind him but the floor. Sarah stared at the board, wondering just how she had lost so badly. Sure, she was a little drunk and she hadn't played properly in a few years but it was literally a one sided game.

"S'not fair!" she eventually cried, looking upwards defiantly with Jareth's chuckle.

"That's familiar," he muttered with a grin, completely too happy with himself. "It's not though," It sounded a lot more pathetic aloud than in her head, she realised a second too late.

"Now for my prize," Sarah blinked once, twice and opened her mouth with a frown. Slowly she remembered the terms, merely conceding defeat and watching the grin that practically glowed on Jareth. He was entirely too pleased with himself now.

"Oh god, get it over with," she muttered after a moments wait. Jareth seemed prompted to move, unsteadily on legs that had been inactive for so long and the drink flowing through them both. With a little difficulty his skirted around the table on his knees, putting one hand suddenly within Sarah's hair on the back of her head. A small tug and she was eye level with him, a little blurred but the triumph still visible. "What are you doing?" she asked in a slightly high, panicked voice that sounded completely alien to even her own ears. Jareth frowned, still smiling and putting a little more pressure on the back of her head.

"I plan to kiss you, would you slap me if I did?""M'not sure," she hardly moved her lips, looking away from the intense gaze before her but having to look down to avoid it.

"Probably not,"

"Probably not sounds like good odds to me." Once again the slight pressure returned to the back of her head, although Jareth shifted a little sideways and effectively cut off any means of escape. Although in her current state, all Sarah could do was accept the chain of events. With the briefest hesitation as he hovered over her slightly parted lips, Jareth moved over her bottom lip with such a light touch she wondered if it had even been there a second later.

With a slight pause, he finally moved forward and kissed her fully with such light pressure that Sarah leant herself in to the kiss a fraction; tilting her face upwards slightly as the grip on her head moved to her neck. With the buzzing in her head, Sarah had the fleeting thought of his hands without being encased in leather. Although all though left as she felt herself leaning back a little into the makeshift seating arrangement behind her.


End file.
